Mentes fusionadas
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Un accidente en Pociones y consecuencias que Draco y Harry no pueden explicar. Nuevos poderes y un vínculo inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la traducción de "Mentes fusionadas", argumento de Ariande; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Es una historia de Harry y Draco compartiendo pensamientos y sentimientos. Algunos pasajes me produjeron mucha ternura y me motivaron a traducirla.**

**Advierto, es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, si no es de su agrado, por favor, NO sigan leyendo.**

**Mentes fusionadas **

**Capítulo Uno**

Harry no podía creer lo que veía, este pendejo Malfoy en el último día de clases, antes del final de su quinto año... El ataque al Ministerio había sido hacía muy poco. Lucius Malfoy se pudría en Azkaban, un buen lugar para él¡ y aquí andaba Draco, paseándose cómo si no hubiese sucedido nada, cómo si el lugar le perteneciera !

Estaban en camino al examen de Pociones. Harry le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la espalda de Draco. ¡ Si las miradas mataran ! Maldijo la creencia de Dumbledore de que no había que responsabilizar a los estudiantes de las acciones de sus padres. Lucius Malfoy no era más que basura, y su hijo no era muy distinto.

Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor, siguió maldiciendo a Snape por ser el único profesor que necesitaba su propio examen; como si los exámenes oficiales no fueran suficientes. ¿ No era suficiente después del año que habían sufrido todos ?. Los estragos que había causado Umbridge, la pelea con Voldemort en el Ministerio, perder a Sirius. ¿ Qué más se suponía que debía hacer ?.

Tomó un banco en fondo del salón. Parecía que hoy serían un alumno por banco. Deben ser pociones independientes, pensó. Snape entró arremetiendo al aula.

- Cada uno pase al frente de la clase y tome una hoja de la pila. Deberán buscar los ingredientes necesarios, volver a su escritorio y preparar la poción indicada. Sin hablar-. Colocó una pila de papeles sobre su escritorio y retrocedió. Harry lo miró confundido. En esta ocasión, Snape estaba siendo justo, como nunca antes. Usualmente él asignaba las pociones, asegurándose que Harry obtuviera la más compleja e imposible de terminar en el tiempo dado, y Draco parecía obtener siempre las que involucraban tres ingredientes y dos mezclas. Se preguntaba si Snape estaba tramando algo.

Lentamente se acercó al banco. Hermione tomó una hoja y echó un vistazo a la poción. Parecía contenta con lo que le había tocado, a juzgar por la gran sonrisa en su cara. Harry tomó el próximo papel, ignorando los murmullos de los otros estudiantes y leyó su poción. Grandioso, una poción absorbente. Esas tenían un truco. La suya, particularmente, era tramposa, pero creía que podía hacerla. Con lentitud recapituló en su mente los ingredientes necesarios y los recogió, volviendo a su mesa. Sin pensar en Sirius o en el pendejo pegajoso de Malfoy, quería terminar el examen y volver a la Torre, estar solo. No quería molestar a Ron o a Hermione. Solamente quería estar solo.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Harry casi había finalizado su poción cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba la cabeza, en la parte de atrás. Giró y vio que Malfoy lo miraba despreciativamente.

-¡ Potter !- espetó Snape-. –Sugiero que mantenga sus ojos en su propia poción-. Harry se dio vuelta.

- ¿ Estás peor que huérfano ahora, no 'Cabeza-marcada' ?. Ahora no tienes ni a tu padrino convicto para que te oculte,- al escuchar esto, Harry giró tan rápidamente que su poción voló y chocó contra Malfoy, derramándose sobre los dos. Se abalanzó sobre las mesas, tirándolo todo, incluida la poción de Malfoy. Podía oír a Snape gritando, pero no le importó. Sacó su varita, y notó que Malfoy hacía lo mismo.

-Imper...-comenzó Malfoy, y Harry gritó. –Imped..- ambos hechizos fueron neutralizados por el -¡ Expelliarmus !- de Snape. Sus varitas volaron por los aires.

Harry no se detuvo. Sus ojos fijos en los de Malfoy, echó su puño hacia atrás. Algo destelló en los ojos de Malfoy, conteniendo la mano de Harry por una fracción de segundo.

¡ Su cicatriz le dolía ! Un dolor enceguecedor. Gritó, notando que no era sólo su cicatriz, todo su cuerpo le dolía. Un dolor agónico, desgarrador por todo su cuerpo. Retorciéndose en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos, vagamente oyó algo. Gritos, ruidos que no podía identificar. El dolor parecía aumentar, intensificarse, expandirse. Era peor que la maldición Cruciatus, lanzada por Voldemort mismo. Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más y se desmayó.

Lentamente, Harry recuperó la conciencia. Se rehusó a moverse, a abrir los ojos, por temor al dolor intenso. Escuchó voces en el pasillo.

- No tengo idea qué sucedió, Director-. La voz de Snape era cortante. –Potter estaba trabajando en una poción absorbente, Malfoy estaba trabajando en una poción transformadora. Ninguna puede ser la causa de los síntomas que los chicos mostraron. La poción de Malfoy ni siquiera estaba terminada. No había agregado el ingrediente más importante.

- Obviamente no era poción multijugos-. Afirmó Dumbledore.

-Por supuesto que no. Toma mucho más tiempo, y es muy compleja para un quinto año. Era simplemente una poción para cambiar la apariencia, el color del cabello, la forma, ese tipo de cosas. Se suponía que la que él estaba preparando cambiaría el color del cabello-. Snape parecía ofendido porque Dumbledore pudiera creer que se preparara una poción multijugos en su aula.

- Obviamente tendré que arreglármelas sin el examen final. Con la explosión de magia de estos dos, tendré suerte si mi salón de clases está listo antes de comenzar el próximo año escolar-. Harry se preguntaba a qué se refería, recordaba los ruidos y los gritos. ¿ De qué 'dos' hablaba ?. ¿ Malfoy ?. De algún modo, no podía imaginarse a Malfoy perdiendo el control de su magia de la manera que solía sucederle a él.

-Está bien, Severus-. Dijo Dumbledore. Sonaba distraído. – Quisiera saber qué causó que ambos chicos reaccionaran de ese modo. Se podían oír los gritos desde el comedor. Fue muy perturbador; si hubiese sido sólo Harry, podríamos pensar que Voldemort está detrás, pero no...-

Dumbledore suspiró. –Tenemos suerte de que no haya otros estudiantes con heridas. Fueron impresionantes tus escudos, Severus. ¿ Estás seguro de que no quieres que Madam Pomfrey atienda tus heridas ? .

¿ Heridas ?. Harry estaba confundido. ¿ Había lastimado a Snape ?. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Trataba de entender lo que había sucedido. Aparentemente, Malfoy había tenido el mismo problema que él. De alguna manera, causaron una explosión mágica antes de desmayarse. ¿ Pero, qué fue ? Harry recordaba que su cicatriz le explotaba de dolor, pero no, no era correcto, no había sido sólo su cicatriz, él estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Podía oír los pasos de Dumbledore y de Snape que se iban, se olvidó de continuar oyendo. Parecía que Snape no estaba de humor como para ser atendido.

- ¿ Qué mierda me hiciste, Potter ?- espetó una voz desde la otra cama. Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Malfoy acostado cautelosamente, de lado, mirándolo furioso.

-¿ Qué te hice ?. Tú empezaste la maldita pelea. ¡¿ Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Sirius ?!- Harry se sentía ultrajado. De pronto su cabeza comenzó a dolerle otra vez, miró hacia Malfoy, él también se sostenía la cabeza.

¡ Bastardo !. Pensó Harry.

-¡ Cállate, Potter !- murmuró Malfoy y se dio vuelta en la cama. Harry hizo lo mismo. En ese momento, Madam Pomfrey entró a la habitación.

-Bien, ambos están despiertos. Dumbledore va a alegrarse-. Rápidamente se acercó a Harry y le miró la cara. –Tienes dolor de cabeza-. Afirmó, y lo repitió con Malfoy.

-¡ Vaya obviedad !- dijo Malfoy cuando ella abandonó la habitación. Harry lo ignoró. Pomfrey retornó y los forzó a tomarse una poción.

-Dumbledore vendrá enseguida. Espero que descubra lo que pasó, es difícil tratar una enfermedad cuando no se sabe qué es. Los hechizos de diagnóstico no resultan-. Trajinó alrededor de los dos, asegurándose que se tomen toda la poción.

Dumbledore entró cuando Harry terminaba la suya. -¿ Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea para ofrecer sobre lo que pasó hoy ?- les preguntó.

-Pregúntele a Potter- gruñó Malfoy. Harry miró al Director y se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo la menor idea, Señor.- respondió.

Dumbledore miró a Malfoy. –Señor Malfoy, usted intentó lanzar una maldición imperdonable, agradezca que el Profesor Snape lo evitó. De otro modo...- Dejó el resto sin completar y se volvió hacia Harry . – Y usted, Señor Potter, atacó a un estudiante, interrumpió un examen. Si no fuera porque regresan a sus casas mañana, les daría un mes de detención a los dos. Entonces, veinticinco puntos de cada uno, y cuando regresen, el año próximo, una semana de detención-. Con una mirada de decepcionada, Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza y dejó la habitación.

Madam Pomfrey los controló una vez más. Harry se rehusaba a prestarle atención a Malfoy y se rindió al sueño.

Gracias a la poción, su sueño fue profundo y contínuo esa noche, pero con sueños. Algunas imágenes, corriendo a través de un campo, hacia una gran casa. Una correa golpeaba contra su espalda, sus piernas, gritos. Encerrado en un cuarto, sin cenar. De vuelta en la habitación. Una voz gritando, '¡ Lo harás !'

Cuando despertó, Harry no recordaba exactamente qué había soñado, sólo se sentía raro. Como si tuviese recuerdos que no debía tener. Se encogió de hombros y fue a desayunar. Ignoró los comentarios maliciosos de Malfoy. Tal vez porque no eran tan cortantes como acostumbraba. Parecía que Malfoy estaba perdiendo el toque. Harry apenas escuchaba los comentarios.

El viaje a King's Cross fue muy silencioso. Harry trataba de no pensar en Sirius. Ron y Hermione no sabían qué decir.

Trataron de preguntarle qué sucedió en el salón de Pociones, pero Harry no tenía idea, sólo se encogió de hombros. Después se mantuvieron en silencio. Parte de él quería que le hablen, sobre lo que sea, cualquier cosa excepto Sirius. Sólo fingir que todo era normal, para que pudiese fingir consigo mismo que no se sentía desesperado. La misma desesperación que hizo que le suplicara a Dumbledore que lo mate para poder unirse a Sirius. Concedido, había estado poseído por Voldemort en ese momento, pero la desesperación aún permanecía.

Cuando el grupo silencioso dejó el Expreso de Hogwarts, hicieron una pausa.

- No te preocupes por los Dursley, Harry- dijo Ron. –Mamá dijo que vendrás a estar con nosotros la segunda mitad del verano.

Harry forzó una sonrisa para Ron y asintió. –Espero llegar hasta entonces sin inflar a nadie-. Bromeó Harry. Sabía que era poca cosa, pero fue suficiente para Ron y Hermione. Vio a la Sra. Weasley corriendo hacia ellos. Los juntó a Ron, Harry y Ginny ; encontrando la forma de que los tres quepan en sus brazos.

Harry se dejó abrazar unos momentos, disfrutando la sensación de la caricia materna, luego se retiró. No era su madre. La suya estaba muerta. Por su culpa. Alejó esos pensamientos y le sonrió a la madre de Ron.

- Supongo que los veré más adelante este verano-. Dijo al grupo.

- Harry- comenzó Molly. Hizo una pausa; Harry la miró, evitando mirarla a los ojos. No podía soportar la lástima. Ella le tomó la cara entre las manos e hizo que la mirara de frente. –Envíanos una lechuza si las cosas se tornan demasiado para ti. Podemos estar allí enseguida-.

Harry sonrió, su primera sonrisa genuina. Supo que ella se lo decía de corazón. –Estaré bien. Es sólo medio verano¿ verdad ?

Ella le soltó la barbilla y le acomodó el cabello, despejándole la cara. –Sí, el primer día de agosto estaremos allí para buscarte-. Rápidamente, como si temiera que él se saliera de sus alcance, le besó la coronilla, luego se volvió hacia Ron y Ginny.

- Muy bien, ustedes dos, tomen sus cosas y vamos a casa. Su padre está esperándonos, se pondrá nervioso si tardamos-. No explicó la razón de la preocupación, nadie necesitaba mencionarla. Harry giró para irse y fue abrazado con fuerza por Hermione. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire por un momento. Suficiente para arrancarle otra sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre la falta de oxígeno, ella lo soltó.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Denle un poco de tiempo a la historia, se pone mejor más adelante.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**D.L.**_


	2. Cápítulo Dos

**Esta es la traducción de "Mentes fusionadas", argumento de Ariande; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Advierto, es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, si no es de su agrado, por favor, NO sigan leyendo.**

**Mentes fusionadas **

**Capítulo Dos**

Harry respiró hondo, por la falta de aire y para darse fuerzas a sí mismo para enfrentar a los Dursley. Fue hacia donde sabía que estaban. Su tío Vernon le lanzaba miradas furiosas, y Dudley sonreía maliciosamente. Esto no presagiaba nada bueno; cuando Dudley sonreía con malicia, Harry sabía que algo estaba mal. Yendo detrás de ellos, cargo su equipaje en el auto.

No acababan de entrar a la casa, cuando Harry descubrió lo que había sucedido. Dudley comenzó a reírse casi al mismo tiempo que su tío Vernon comenzó a gritar.

-¡ Lechuzas !. ¡ Llevando el correo !. Diciendo que has estado peleándote; y que ese bueno para nada, asesino, padrino tuyo murió. Ese colegio no es otra cosa que problemas-. El griterío continuó. Harry se desconectó de su tío; no quería escuchar más. La única cosa que lo protegía, había desaparecido. Mientras los Dursley creyeron que él tenía a un asesino como padrino, había podido vivir con bastante libertad.

Finalmente, el tío Vernon pareció cansarse. -¿ Puedo ir a mi cuarto, ahora ?- Preguntó, interrumpiendo el sermón de su tío, cuando era obvio que sólo se había detenido para tomar aire. Sin esperar respuesta, se encaminó a su cuarto. Colocó la jaula de Hedwig en una esquina y apenas pudo arrastrar su baúl a través de la puerta. Escuchó la cerradura que se trababa tras él y suspiró. Este iba a ser un largo verano. Encerrado, otra vez. Por lo menos, iba a estar solo.

Se acostó en su cama mirando al cielo raso.

-¡ Ay !- Harry se sentó abruptamente en la cama. Su cara fue herida en lo vivo. Cuidadosamente se tocó la mejilla y miró alrededor de la habitación. Sentía que su mejilla se hinchaba pero sabía que no estaba sucediendo. Fue hacia su baúl y sacó uno de los pedazos del espejo que tenía en el fondo. Mirándose en él, no vio nada fuera de lo común, pero su mejilla aún le dolía. Era como si Dudley lo hubiese golpeado, pero sin el hematoma.

Probó su mandíbula, y comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación. Realmente, esperaba que no fuese otra criatura como Dobby, tratando de hablar con él. Después de buscar entre todas las cosas rotas de Dudley, su armario y bajo los muebles, finalmente, se dio por vencido y se acostó. Aburrido, se durmió, con su mejilla aún latiéndole. Sus sueños fueron, otra vez, una mezcla extraña. Recordó que era cargado por el Callejón Knockturn, su cara escondida en el hombro de su padre, que le gritaba que deje de mostrar miedo o lo dejaría allí para que encuentre la salida por sus propios medios.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dio vuelta a sus pensamientos en la cabeza por un rato, antes de darse cuenta de que tenía hambre. Miró por la ventana y vio que ya era muy tarde. Afuera, el cielo estaba oscuro. Fue hacia la puerta a ver si le habían pasado algo de comida. Nada. Fue hacia su baúl y sacó una caja de 'Grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores'. Se preguntaba si las de pastel de carne contarían como una comida balanceada.

Cuando se sentó en la cama y miró el cielo raso, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Sirius. Si pudiera volver a dormir, tal vez dejaría de pensar en él. Silenciosamente, comenzó a nombrar en su cabeza los equipos de Quidditch, los jugadores, y cuando se quedó sin ninguno, comenzó a recordar juegos famosos. Cualquier cosa, con tal de que sus pensamientos dejaran a Sirius. Finalmente, se quedó dormido.

Una vez más, su descanso se vio perturbado por sueños extraños. Parecían ser recuerdos tratando de hacerse presentes. Sobre su padre, su madre, gente extraña, lugares. Cuando Harry se despertó, se sintió aún más confundido. No podía entender los sueños, no le parecían que fuesen originados por Voldemort, su cicatriz no le dolía.

¿ Qué otra cosa podía ser ?. Sus padres seguramente nunca lo habían llevado al Callejón Nockturn; estaban muertos para el tiempo en que ese recuerdo sucedió. Y, Harry no había montado jamás una escoba, era muy pequeño cuando sus padres estaban vivos, y los Dursley lo hubiesen encerrado en su cuarto toda su infancia si lo hubiera intentado, siquiera.

Harry decidió preguntarle a Sirius sobre eso. La realidad lo golpeó duramente, al darse cuenta de que no podía. Nunca más podría preguntarle a Sirius sobre sus padres. Sintió que la pérdida lo rasgaba, lo cortaba con un filo de dolor. El saber que no sólo había perdido a su padrino, alguien que era como un padre para él, sino además a la persona más cercana a su padre, alguien que podía responder a sus preguntas con honestidad y amor, Harry sentía que había perdido a sus padres otra vez.

Sufría una desesperación profunda, abrumadora; tanto que lo arrojó de rodillas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlas caer. Se concentró en la cara de Bellatrix Lestrange, y la ira comenzó a barrer con el dolor. Atrajo el enojo y el odio hacia Snape, en su mente. Seguido por la visión de Lucius Malfoy.

Por alguna razón que no entendía, la imagen mental de Malfoy parecía causarle miedo. Hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos. ¿ Miedo ?. ¿ Por qué tendría miedo de Lucius Malfoy ?. Tres veces Malfoy había salido perdiendo en enfrentamientos con Harry. Sintió que empezaba a temblar y rápidamente cambió el rumbo de sus cavilaciones.

Hedwig llamó su atención. Emitió un sonido de enojo. Harry la miró.

-Lo siento, niña- se disculpó-No me dieron alimentos todavía, no tengo nada para darte-. Ella le dio la espalda, enojada.

En ese momento, oyó la llave en la cerradura. Su tía Petunia estaba en la puerta, dejándolo salir por un breve tiempo, para que use el baño. Cuando volvió, notó que ella sostenía una pequeña bandeja con comida- Un pequeño cuenco con cereales y un cuarto de pomelo-. ' Bueno, es más de lo que me dieron la última vez que estuve encerrado'.

Tomó la bandeja y entró a la habitación. – Los Weasley vienen a buscarme el primer día de agosto-. Dijo. No pidió permiso, tampoco esperó una respuesta. Caminó hasta su escritorio y apoyó la bandeja. Escuchó la cerradura de la puerta tras él, pero no se volvió.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se había ido, tomó una pequeña cantidad de cereal para Hedwig, que picoteó la comida mirando a Harry con desagrado.

Él volvió a acostarse en su cama, contemplando el cielo raso. Deliberadamente con su mente en blanco. Si no pensaba, entonces ...comenzó a contar paneles en el cielo raso. No tardó mucho en volver a dormirse.

De pronto, despertó, lleno de miedo. No sabía la causa. Miró alrededor del cuarto. Hedwig dormía en silencio, sin alterarse. Harry fue hacia la ventana, tratando de ver hacia fuera. El miedo helado que impregnaba su cuerpo era algo más allá de lo que jamás había sentido. Se acurrucó en la cama, y lentamente comenzó a mecerse. No había nada que le causara este tipo de miedo. Ni siquiera había sentido tal terror cuando enfrentó a Voldemort. Repentinamente sintió un dolor agudo atravesándole la espalda. Gritó asombrado. A ese dolor se le unió otro, atravesándole el pecho, luego las piernas, la espalda, otra vez. El dolor era tan intenso que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando.

-¿ Y a ti qué te pasa, chico ?- Gritó su tío Vernon. Harry abrió los ojos y lo encontró mirándolo, con la cara roja de furia.

-No lo se- Jadeó Harry; luego gritó otra vez cuando sintió como si un pie hubiese conectado sólidamente con su pecho. Maldijo en voz alta y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su tío. -¡ Me quebraste una costilla !- trató de gritarle a su tío, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía ser él, estaba muy lejos, y se alejaba aún más. La mirada en la cara de su tío era de total disgusto y miedo.

-¡ Esto te pasa por enredarte con esas rarezas de magia !- Gritó su tío, con la cara roja brillante. Se volvió, tomó la varita de Harry de la cómoda y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Harry se retorcía de dolor en la cama. Sentía que todo su cuerpo era una gran magulladura... Lentamente se quitó la camiseta. Nada. No había hematomas, no había marcas. Se pasó la mano por las costillas, buscando un hueso quebrado. Nada. Todo estaba como debía estar. Excepto por el dolor intenso.

Por dos días estuvo acurrucado en su cama, apenas podía moverse. Se arrastraba de la cama cada vez que su tía lo dejaba usar el baño. Cuidadosamente y con orgullo, caminaba ida y vuelta, sin mostrarle signos de dolor. Al momento en que volvía al cuarto y la puerta se cerraba tras él, apenas tenía la energía suficiente para colapsar sobre la cama. No podía comer, así que sólo le daba algo a Hedwig y dejaba el resto.

Finalmente, el tercer día, Harry notó que el dolor era casi tolerable. Cuando su tía lo dejó salir al baño, no necesitó morderse los labios para soportar el dolor. A la vuelta, miró con furia a los ojos de su tía, y vio allí un brillo que no pudo identificar antes de que desapareciera.

Esa tarde encontró la bandeja, otra vez. Había la mitad de la comida. Primero le dio algo a Hedwig, luego engulló lo que quedaba, siendo cuidadoso con su brazo. Sabía que no había nada magullado o quebrado, pero él lo sentía así y no quería arriesgarse a renovar el dolor.

Pasaron algunos días, antes de que pudiera moverse libremente sin miedo a que le doliera. Hasta su costilla parecía haberse curado totalmente. Sin embargo, su comida continuó siendo escasa. Cuando se quejó, su tío le informó que si no podía comer como corresponde, entonces no iban a desperdiciar comida en él. Harry se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo podrían alimentarse él y Hedwig con la magra comida que recibía. Trató de mantenerse con las golosinas que tenía guardadas en su baúl, limitándose a una pequeña cantidad cada día. Después de un par de días, hizo una pila sobre la cama, contó los días que le quedaban hasta el primer día de agosto, y comenzó a separar la pila, creando raciones diarias.

Se dio cuenta lo hambriento que estaba, cuando, más tarde, mordió una gragea con sabor a 'huevo podrido' y casi no notó el sabor. La terminó rápidamente y tomó un pedazo de rana de chocolate que tenía para el día. Con amargura, pensó que nada de esto hubiese pasado si no hubiese sido porque Malfoy comenzó con esa maldita pelea.

-¡ Maldito Malfoy de mierda !- Gritó su mente.

-¡¿ POTTER !?- vino la respuesta inmediata. Harry saltó y comenzó a buscar alrededor de la habitación a Draco Malfoy. La voz era fuerte y parecía venir de cerca.

-¿ A qué mierda estás jugando ahora, Malfoy ?- Pensó furioso, cuando no encontró a nadie.

-¡¿ YO ¡?. Yo no soy el que comenzó a gritarle a alguien en su propia casa, en su propia mente-. La voz de Malfoy era fuerte y clara. Esta vez, Harry reconoció que parecía venir de dentro su cabeza.

-¿ De qué demonios estás hablando ?- pensó.

- Tú, recién lanzaste una maldición. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco-. Replicó Malfoy. –Pensándolo bien, escuchar voces no es una cosa buena. Debo estar volviéndome loco-. Harry podía oír la duda en la voz de Malfoy.

Harry rió, escuchando un eco de su propia conversación de segundo año. -¡ Vete a la mierda, Potter !. Esto no es gracioso.

- Seguro que lo es. El maldito Draco Malfoy dudando de su cordura. Yo siempre tuve dudas, es bueno saber que te estás poniendo al día-. Harry no podía creer que estaba teniendo una conversación con sus pensamientos con Draco.

- ¡ Vete al carajo !- vino la respuesta. Harry ignoró la voz.

El silencio reinó por casi una hora. Finalmente escuchó. –No lo entiendo.

-Yo tampoco-. Harry sabía que Malfoy estaba pensando lo mismo que él. -¿ Por qué tú ?. ¿ Y por qué no todo el tiempo ?.

-¡ Puta madre !. ¡ Debe haber sido ese...lo que sea en Pociones !- Harry podía oír la consternación en Malfoy.

- Lo que sea, parece que sólo nos escuchamos si nos concentramos el uno en el otro. Eso significa que podríamos IGNORARNOS- Contestó Harry, maliciosamente.

- ¡ Estoy de acuerdo !-. Espetó Malfoy.

Pasaron algunas horas. Harry pasó el tiempo contando manchas en el cielo raso.

-¿ Potter ?- Vino una voz vacilante.

-¿ Qué ?- Harry trató de contestar con enojo, por ser molestado por Malfoy, pero estaba tan aburrido que cualquier interrupción era bienvenida. Tal vez una buena pelea con Malfoy le aportaría la suficiente ira como para mantenerlo ocupado el resto de la noche. Tal vez si era muy buena, no estaría aburrido por las próximas...dos semanas.

- Estoy realmente aburrido, y extrañamente, tengo hambre, aunque recién comí-. Había confusión en la voz de Malfoy.

El estómago de Harry gruñó ruidosamente. Buscó las golosinas del día, y se le ocurrió algo.

-¿ Malfoy ?- Sabía que era muy titubeante en su pregunta. Silencio. Sintió que Malfoy esperaba que continúe.

-Tú...quiero decir, tú...- Harry no sabía cómo seguir.

-Ahg! tus pensamientos son tan malos como tu boca. Termina un maldito pensamiento.- Vino la respuesta.

Harry se sintió ligeramente ofuscado, así que dejó que el pensamiento saliera. -¿ Te golpearon ?

-¡¿ Qué ?!. Por supuesto que no- Harry no le creyó. Para probarlo, fue hasta el escritorio y lo golpeó duramente con su puño. El dolor le atravesó el brazo.

-¡ Ay !. ¡ Mierda, qué fue eso ?- La voz de Malfoy se oyó extremadamente alta en su cabeza. Una letanía de maldiciones siguió, algunas muy creativas y novedosas para Harry, a pesar de la bastante sucia boca de Ron.

- Golpee un escritorio con el puño.- Replicó, cuando se hizo una pausa.

-¿ Por qué demonios harías una cosa tan idiota ?. Espera- Harry pudo percibir lo que se le ocurría a Malfoy. –Entonces, si tú golpeaste un escritorio y eso me provocó dolor, entonces...- No terminó el pensamiento.

- Entonces, no me pude mover por tres días, porque sentía que tenía quebradas las costillas, y un moretón en cada pulgada de mi cuerpo-. Este pensamiento estuvo acompañado de más que una pequeña cantidad de amargura, especialmente porque la disminución de las porciones de comida fue el resultado.

-Ah!- El tono de Malfoy era controlado y pensativo. –Me pareció menos doloroso-. Hubo una pausa.

- Pero, espera, yo todavía lo siento, así que a ti todavía te debe doler lo del escritorio-. Harry se masajeó la mano.

- Sí, pero comprobé lo que quería-. Había una sonrisa maliciosa en la voz de Harry.

- Pendejo-. El insulto no parecía llevar mucho calor.

Harry comenzó a comer la comida que tenía. Su estómago volvió a gruñir. Rápidamente comió la pequeña pila, sin detenerse a saborear la comida, esperando que Malfoy no uniera las piezas.

Su esperanza fue vana. -¡ Estás muerto de hambre !- Vino la voz indignada.

Supiró. –Sí-. Harry no extendió su respuesta, sabía que era inútil esperar que Malfoy captara la indirecta.

-¿ Por qué no buscas algo para comer ?. ¡ Ese hambre me está volviendo loco !- El tono era petulante.

-¡ Porque estoy encerrado, mierda !- El pensamiento se le escapó a Harry antes de que pudiera controlarlo.

Hubo un silencio, y Harry esperó la burla correspondiente, le había dado algo demasiado bueno a Malfoy.

- Yo también-. La respuesta dejó helado a Harry.

-¿ Por qué ?- Preguntó. Esperó la respuesta.

- Por pelear contigo. ¿ Tú también ?- Harry reflexionó.

- No, bueno...de algún modo. Es confuso. Dumbledore le mandó una lechuza a mi tía y a mi tío sobre la pelea. Mencionó que Si-...mi...su muerte. Él era la razón de que ellos me dejaran tranquilo los últimos veranos-. Harry no iba a hablar sobre- o 'pensar sobre'- Sirius con Malfoy.

- Ah. Si te odian tanto¿ por qué vuelves con ellos ?. ¿ Por qué no vas con tu padrino ?- Harry sabía que Malfoy tenía derecho a la curiosidad, pero no quería responder a sus preguntas.

-¿ Por qué debería contestarte ?. ¿ Para que vayas corriendo a contarle a tu Papi Mortífago y a sus amigos ?- Sabía que estaba siendo desagradable y no le importó.

- Vete a la mierda.- La antipatía volvió en Malfoy.

Harry se dio vuelta en la cama y apagó la luz. Se dispuso a dormir.

-¿ Potter ?- Harry lo ignoró. Malfoy lo llamó tres veces, antes de darse por vencido.

Harry estuvo acostado en su cama por algún tiempo. No podía dormirse. Se sentía culpable. –Lo siento-.Pensó.

-Buenas noches- Con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry giró y se durmió. De alguna manera, esta noche no se sentía tan solo, ni con tanto miedo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Vamos remontando la historia...**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**D.L.**_


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Esta es la traducción de "Mentes fusionadas", argumento de Ariande; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Advierto, es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, si no es de su agrado, por favor, NO sigan leyendo.**

**Mentes fusionadas **

**Capítulo Tres**

Él vio el pasillo; escuchó los pasos que lo recorrían. Escuchó el sonido de las voces tras las puertas. Sabía que se dirigía a una habitación específica. La persona de la que él necesitaba deshacerse estaba allí.

El pasillo pasaba lentamente. Al final, abrió una puerta. Dentro, sentado en una silla, relajándose frente al fuego, sin saber que estaba en peligro, había un hombre pequeño. Nunca tuvo tiempo para hacer más que levantar la vista. La maldición lo golpeó de lleno. El hombre cayó muerto allí mismo, donde estaba sentado. Harry trató de advertirle a gritos, pero no fue oído.

Él lanzó una risa maníaca , y fue hacia el escritorio, en una esquina. Abrió el cajón superior, lo cerró, luego lo abrió nuevamente. El contenido había cambiado. Tomó un pergamino y salió por el pasillo. Una puerta se abrió y alguien la atravesó. Harry quería gritarle que no salga. El rayo de luz verde le dio en el pecho, antes de que supiera qué estaba sucediendo. Él buscó la puerta y salió. Cerca del límite, se volvió y realizó un hechizo complejo. La Marca Tenebrosa se elevaba sobre la casa. Cuando giró, su reflejo se vio en la ventana. Una mirada triunfante apareció en sus brillantes ojos rojos.

Harry se sentó ahogando un grito. ¡ Su cicatriz le quemaba !. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado, se sintió lleno de ira impotente y de miedo, estaba bañado en sudor. Envolvió las piernas con sus brazos y comenzó a mecerse.

-¿¡ Qué demonios fue eso ¡?- La pregunta que oyó en su cabeza no sonó enojada, sino más bien temerosa.

Harry rió un tanto histéricamente. –¿ Quieres decirme que no reconociste a tu precioso Lord Voldemort ?- Llenó de veneno las últimas dos palabras. Sintió, en lugar de oír, el asombro que pasó por Malfoy.

Hubo un silencio que duró unos minutos. Harry lentamente dejó de temblar. Dejó de mecerse y se levantó, dedicándose a caminar por la habitación.

La próxima vez que escuchó a Malfoy, fue casi tímido. -¿ Ese es...realmente luce ASÍ ?.

Harry suspiró. –Sí-. No se extendió.

-¿Cómo...quiero decir, tú...- Él sabía que Malfoy no encontraba las palabras, y de algún modo, eso le pareció gracioso, dado que lo había estado molestando por eso, más temprano. Comenzó a reír.

-¿ Qué ?- Harry podía oír la indignación en la voz de Malfoy, así que le explicó. De pronto, sintió alegría, viniendo de Malfoy.

Cuando se calmaron, escuchó que le hacía la pregunta que esperaba. -¿ Siempre tienes esos sueños ?. Quiero decir...fue raro.

Harry se preguntó qué debería contarle a Malfoy. Se trataba del hijo de un Mortífago. Pero él nunca había visto a Voldemort. Lo poco que había aprendido sobre Malfoy el día anterior no parecía concordar con lo que sabía sobre él. Dando un salto, se lanzó y le contó. De todos modos, no estaba diciéndole algo que Voldemort no supiera.

- Sólo en el último par de años. Cada vez que Voldemort se siente feliz o enojado, o cuando pasa algo grande-. Hizo una pausa. – Es la cicatriz, de alguna manera nos conecta a él y a mi. Puedo ver a través de sus ojos. Algo así.

Harry sintió el asombro de Malfoy. – Yo...yo no tenía idea.

¿ Cómo...cómo lidias con eso ?

Harry contuvo un sollozo. Por primera vez, alguien sabía lo que eso significaba. –Tiemblo, sudo, me estremezco, camino por el cuarto, y finalmente me acuesto hasta la mañana siguiente-. Le respondió, honestamente.

- No sé cómo puedes volver a dormir. Yo estaría...no importa-. Harry sabía lo que Malfoy quería decir, pero lo dejó pasar.

-¿ Malfoy ?- Se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿ Sí ?

- Mm, esto te puede sonar extraño, pero, creo que está pasando algo más-. Harry no podía explicar lo que pensaba.

-¿ Qué quieres decir ?. ¿ Además del hecho de que podemos hablar entre nosotros en nuestra mente, y que sentimos el dolor del otro ?. ¿ Eso es algo extraño ?-. Percibió el sarcasmo.

Harry sonrió. – Bueno, sí, creo. Bueno, yo siento lo que tú sientes, quiero decir, cuando te conté tú te asombraste; yo sentí tu ... confusión-. Harry se quedó en silencio.

- Creo que entiendo. Yo sabía que te estabas riendo, pero no podía oírte-. Harry se daba cuenta de que esto desconcertaba, también a Malfoy.

-¿ Crees que esta...rareza se irá para cuando empecemos el colegio ?- Preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé. Me parece que se hace más fuerte-. Respondió Malfoy.

-¿ Por qué ?

Harry sonrió. –Porque si seguimos así, va a ser realmente difícil tratarte con la correspondiente dosis de desprecio y disgusto-. Se acostó, disfrutando el sonido de la risa de Malfoy en su cabeza.

-Buenas noches-. Dijo, simplemente. Sintió que Malfoy se dormía enseguida.

Los próximos días pasaron con bastante rapidez. Harry y Malfoy hablaron sobre variedad de cosas. Nunca nada personal, aprendieron qué temas no tratar. Rápidamente se hicieron adeptos a leerse las emociones, uno al otro. Raramente lo comentaban, excepto para preguntar, tal vez, qué era tan divertido; pero para Harry, las emociones de Malfoy, a veces se mezclaban con las suyas. Cuando estaba enfadado, Harry se encontraba enfadándose a su vez, sin saber qué lo molestaba; se encontraba riendo sin saber por qué, sólo porque Malfoy reía.

La soledad que Harry había sentido en su alma, parecía que se había escurrido, sin que lo supiera. Pero él sabía el porqué. Malfoy. Por más extraño que pareciera, Malfoy era...reconfortante. Ese pensamiento lo molestaba levemente.

No fue hasta que despertó de otro sueño-visión, que le dio voz a lo que pensaba. Despertó aterrorizado, sudando, luchando por respirar. Podía percibir que Malfoy estaba despierto. En lugar de miedo, sintió consuelo. Sabía que venía de Malfoy, casi podía jurar que sintió la mano de Malfoy en la espalda. Podía verlo en su mente.

- Él me usó antes-. Dijo Harry.

-¿ Qué ?- La voz de Malfoy mostraba confusión.

- Antes, con...Sirius-. Era la primera vez que Harry le decía el nombre de Sirius a Malfoy. Ese era un tema prohibido. –Él me mandó una visión. Sirius estaba en problemas, estaba siendo torturado. Era una trampa. Voldemort sólo quería llevarme al Ministerio.

Podía sentir que Malfoy no estaba seguro en qué decir. -¿ Esa fue la noche...?

-Sí, como un idiota, fui. No creí que...Llevé a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna, y los puse en peligro. Era una trampa. Hice que lo mataran-. Harry sintió que lo invadía la ira.

- Harry, no. Tú no lo sabías-. Harry dio un respingo. Era la primera vez que Malfoy lo llamaba Harry. –Él hizo quedar como idiotas a un montón de magos poderosos. Como mi padre-. Harry sintió curiosidad ante el comentario amargo, pero lo dejó pasar y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.

- Supongo que sí. Sólo que no sé por qué...¿ Por qué, bueno, por qué confío en ti ?. ¿ Cómo sé que esto...Tú y yo, esta conexión, no es alguna nueva tortura de Voldemort ?- Sintió el dolor en Malfoy y retrocedió por la fuerza que contenía.

-¡ DRACO !. No, no quise decirlo de ese modo- Sintió en lo profundo de su ser, la pena que le causaba el dolor en Malfoy. –No quise decir que hablar contigo es una tortura, es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo.

Harry respiró hondo y se lanzó. – Sólo digo que él usó mi mente, antes. ¿ Cómo sé que no lo está haciendo otra vez ?. Que tú eres tú, realmente...francamente , no estás siendo un burro y esa debería ser una pista de que eres otra persona, pero de alguna manera, sé que eres tú, y confío en ti, aún cuando nunca me diste razones para hacerlo en el pasado. Nada de esto tiene sentido, pero siento que es lo correcto, y me molesta porque, francamente, nunca sentí que nada estuviera tan bien, así que¿ por qué algo tan extrañamente mal se siente tan bien ?.- Sabía que estaba hablando sin parar, y trató de detenerse.

Lentamente, percibió que el dolor se iba de Malfoy...Draco. suspiró aliviado.

-Yo no tomé la Marca Tenebrosa- El comentario tomó a Harry por sorpresa.

-¿ Qué ?- Preguntó.

- Ese es el motivo de mi encierro, y de los golpes. No quiero ser marcado. El Señor de las Tinieblas quiere a alguien dentro de Hogwarts, preferiblemente un estudiante, alguien de quien no sospechen-. Harry se estremeció. Nadie sospecharía de un estudiante, después de todo, aún son chicos.

- Pero, pensé que dijiste que la razón era la pelea que tuvimos- lo más fácil, primero.

- Lo fue. Atraje la atención hacia mi, les di una causa de sospecha por si algo sucede...

-A mi-. Harry terminó el pensamiento que Malfoy vacilaba en acabar.

- Sí-. Sintió algo que venía de Malfoy, y no pudo identificarlo.

-¿ Draco ?.

-¿ Qué ?- allí estaba, otra vez, una emoción extraña.

- Esto complica las cosas¿ verdad ?- Sintió que Malfoy comenzaba a reír.

- Eso, Potter... Harry, es quedarse corto-. Harry sabía que debería temer porque Voldemort estaba planeando matarlo, pero no lograba tener miedo. Hacía años que iba tras él. Eso ya lo sabía, Voldemort lo mataría apenas pudiera.

- Harry, no lo entiendo, acabo de decirte que está tramando cómo matarte, y no pareces tener el menor temor. ¿ Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo ?- Draco estaba verdaderamente confundido.

- El bastardo ha estado tratando de matarme desde mi primer año. Escuchar con anticipación que hay un plan, en verdad...parece gracioso-. Harry lanzó una risa helada.

- Además-. Continuó Harry.- Él no puede dejar que otro haga su tarea. Nadie puede, sólo él.

-¿ Qué ?. ¿ Finalmente te desbarrancaste, Potter ?- Harry rió ante el tono de la voz de Draco. Rápidamente se calmó.

- No, pero a veces creo que sería agradable dejar todo.

Draco no sabía cómo responder a eso, y se quedó callado.

-' Uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida'- Harry le citó a Draco, esa parte, de memoria. Estaba grabada en su cabeza. Por un momento entró en pánico, preguntándose si debería haber revelado lo que sólo dos personas sabían.

- ¿ Qué fue eso ?- Preguntó Draco. Harry se acostó en su cama, mirando al cielo raso. Inútilmente, pensó que debería volver a dormir, pero se dio cuenta de que Draco lo mataría si no le explicaba.

- Una profecía-.Rápidamente le soltó de un tirón toda la profecía a Draco. Lo asombró tanto que lo dejó mudo. Harry le contó, entonces sobre la profecía, lo que le sucedió de niño, los Dursleys, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, La Cámara de los Secretos, el Ministerio. Una vez que empezó, las palabras brotaban, no creyó que podría detenerse.

Pasó por encima de algunos detalles, un montón de detalles. Le dio a Draco la versión resumida.

Dejó afuera la parte de Lucius Malfoy, algunos detalles que realmente no quería recordar: cómo lucía Cedric cuando cayó muerto, el terror que sintió, la sensación de la maldición Cruciatus; el hecho de que usó un maleficio imperdonable, cuando vio a Sirius cayendo tras el velo, cuando fue poseído por Voldemort...esos eran detalles que prefería no recordar.

- Ese es todo el secreto del 'Niño que Vivió'. Todavía no puedo morir. Mierda, probablemente, si me tiro de la Torre de Astronomía, me dolería como el demonio pero no me moriría. O lo mato o me mata. Hasta entonces, sólo debo esperar su intento anual , y confiar en ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir-. Harry terminó la historia amargamente. –Mientras tanto, me escondo de mis tíos, con la esperanza de que ellos no tengan éxito donde Voldemort falla.

Se sentía exhausto. Nunca le había contado tanto a nadie, ni siquiera Ron sabía tanto de su infancia con los Dursley, o sobre la profecía.

- Mierda, Harry, no tenía idea-. Draco no sabía qué hacer con toda esa información. –Mientras crecía, todo el mundo hablaba de el maravilloso, fantástico salvador del mundo, Harry Potter. Pero Draco Malfoy era el hijo de un Mortífago. Ellos me odiaban, o temían a mi padre. A nadie le importaba que me golpearan, que mis padres me detestaran. Todo lo que querían era un heredero. Desafortunadamente, eso significaba que había un niño alrededor. Acostumbraba a sentarme en mi habitación, imaginándome toda la adoración que tú tenías, mientras yo era el niño odiado por el mundo mágico. Luego te conocí, y quise ser tu amigo. A pesar de detestarte toda mi vida, y tu rechazaste mi amistad-. Lo último fue dicho en tono acusador.

- Me recordabas a Dudley-. Dijo Harry. Sólo eso, no trató de explicar nada. Sabía que Draco lo entendería. Ambos se quedaron callados, ninguno parecía saber qué decir. Finalmente, Harry se dio vuelta y se tapó con la sábana.

- Buenas noches, Draco-. Dijo, y cerró los ojos.

Silencio. Abrió los ojos y sintió pánico, hasta que escuchó a Draco.

–Buenas noches, Harry-. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry se despertó, notó que había dormido mejor que nunca. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y se corrió al baño, cuando volvió al cuarto, vio que la mano de su tía aleteó levemente. Levantó la vista y se encontró con una expresión extraña en sus ojos. Pasó rápidamente, de nuevo en su habitación, con la puerta cerrada.

-¿ Por qué no usas magia y sales de allí ?- Preguntó Draco, después del desayuno de Harry.

-¿ Por qué no lo haces tú ?- Replicó Harry.

- ¡ Porque no me están matando de hambre !- Espetó Draco. –Además, esto es mejor que aceptar la Marca.

Harry admitió que Draco tenía una buena razón. Dos, realmente. –Me expulsarían, y debería quedarme aquí permanentemente. Ya tuve una audiencia el año pasado, por uso de magia-. Harry se dio cuenta de que había dejado de lado toda la historia del ataque del Dementor cuando le contó a Draco lo de la profecía. Así que lo puso al corriente, además le contó sobre Dobby y cuando inflo a su tía. Cuando terminó podía asegurar que Draco estaba riendo.

- Como sea, si hago magia, ellos me expulsarían. Además, mis tíos me quitaron la varita-. Terminó Harry.

- ¡¿ QUÉ ?!- Harry dio un respingo, ante la furia del tono de Draco.

-¡ Harry, tu vida está en peligro cada maldito día y tú dejas que esos bastardos te quiten tu varita !

Dicho así, realmente quedaba como un idiota. –¡ Draco, estoy siendo vigilado !- Se apresuró a tranquilizar a su…amigo.

-¿ Qué quieres decir ?- La pregunta pareció más un gruñido.

Harry recordó en increíble número de 'explosiones' de caños de escape de autos, este verano. – La Orden. Ellos me vigilan, puedo oírlos aparecer y desaparecer-. Percibió el alivio de Draco, pero duró poco. Rápidamente el enojo surgió, otra vez.

-¿ Y dejan que te mueras de hambre ?. ¡¿Qué clase de protección es esa ?!- Harry caminaba por la habitación, sabiendo que eso era lo que Draco estaba haciendo.

- ¿ Crees que no me hice la misma pregunta una docena de veces ?- Harry dejó que el enojo se disipara. Sabía que era mayormente el enojo de Draco, pero alimentaba a su propia ira. – ¡ Cada maldito mago dice que 'me ama', y aquí estoy, sentado, hambriento, encerrado; sin saber qué sucede en esta guerra !. En esta guerra, donde se supone que yo tengo que ser el gran héroe, y sólo soy un gran ignorante. Una maldita guerra que yo permito que acontezca, y ellos desperdician guardias en mi¿ por qué ?. Ellos me 'aman' pero nadie me ayuda. Dejan que me revuelva en cada maldita cosa que sucede, y sólo cuando todo pasa, me dicen 'pensamos que eso podía pasar'. Malditos, por qué no me dicen las cosas con anticipación, para poder prepararme.

Harry continuó despotricando, a pesar del asombro de Draco y su retroceso, por unos cuantos minutos más; hasta que Harry se desplomó en el suelo, demasiado cansado para seguir. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no se permitiría llorar. Se quedó sentado allí, temblando, con las lágrimas reprimidas.

No supo por cuanto tiempo, hasta que sintió un par de brazos abrazándolo, vacilantes. Levantó la cabeza pero no vio a nadie en la habitación. De modo que, eso venía de Draco.

-¿ Qué estás haciendo ?- No había hostilidad en el tono de Harry, sólo desconcierto.

-¿ Qué quieres decir ?- Draco parecía confundido.

- Tus brazos, creo que los sentí. Ya no, pero te juro que los sentí alrededor mío, por un momento-. Draco parecía sacudido.

- Deseé poder consolarte, deseé poder hacerlo-. Respondió, ligeramente avergonzado.

-Ah- Harry pensó unos momentos, finalmente, envió su propio deseo; se concentró en abrazar a Malfoy. –Gracias-. Dijo, simplemente.

Sintió que un par de brazos le devolvían el abrazo.

- Bien, eso se está poniendo oficialmente raro-. Harry sacudió los brazos. Escuchó la risa de Draco. –Estoy abrazando al maldito Draco Malfoy a la distancia… tú lo estás sintiendo y me estás abrazando también. Realmente extraño.

- Te dije que me parecía que esto se hacía más fuerte-. Dijo Draco suavemente.

- Maravilloso, si esto se hace mucho más fuerte, me voy a volver loco imaginando lo que vendrá a continuación-. Harry hizo el comentario sólo levemente serio.

- Bromeas¿ qué vendrá después ?. Tal vez ya alcanzamos el límite. Me gustaría saber de qué se trata-. A ninguno parecía molestarle la constante intrusión del otro; pero no saber cuál era la causa de ello, eso molestaba a ambos.

- Podemos investigar cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, tal vez podamos ver en la 'Sección Prohibida'-. Harry sugirió. - ¿ Qué diríamos a los demás ?. quiero decir, esto es realmente extraño, y cuantos menos sepan…tal vez lo podamos usar de algún modo.

-¡ Potter !. ¡ Me asombras !. ¡ Totalmente Slytherin lo tuyo !- El comentario divertido de Draco fue suficiente para causar una mueca en Harry.

- Casi fui un Slytherin- Confesó. – Pero no quise estar en la misma casa contigo.

De pronto, sintió un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Ahogó un grito. -¡ Ey !

Draco empezó a reír. –¡ Esto puede ser realmente divertido, Potter !- Harry comenzó a pensar en maneras de usar esto para torturar a Draco en el próximo año escolar. Sospechó que Draco estaba pensando lo mismo.

-¡ Ay, mierda !- un pensamiento se le ocurrió a Harry, de repente.

- ¿ Qué ?- Había un dejo de preocupación, así que Harry dejó salir con humor. -¡ sexo !- Dijo todo con una palabra.

-¿Qué pasa con…¡ Ay, mierda !-. Ambos se estremecieron. –Realmente no quiero saber…ajjj- Harry trató de no pensar en ello.

Draco parecía pensar igual. – Muy bien, no pensemos en eso. Tal vez descubramos algo antes…

Harry sintió que su estómago gruñía. Buscó en su baúl la ración diaria de grageas. Hoy se permitiría una varita de regaliz. Justo cuando iba a comerla, escuchó que la pequeña puerta para gatos se abría. Giró y vio que había una naranja y una…lombriz ?, en el suelo.

-¿ Qué demonios ?- Ni siquiera tenía que pensar que estaba hablando con Draco.

-¿ Qué es ?- Replicó Draco.

- Una naranja y una lombriz. ¿ Me dieron una naranja y una lombriz ?- Estaba desconcertado.

-¿ Para Hedwig, tal vez ?- Sugirió Draco. –Son muggles, tal vez pensaron que sería algo bueno.

-¿ Por qué ?- Se preguntó Harry. –Ellos odian a Hedwig¿ por qué harían algo por ella ?.

Draco se quedó en silencio. Harry vio que la lombriz se movía, la tomó cuidadosamente y fue hacia la jaula de Hedwig, dejándola caer. –No es una rata pero es mejor que ese cereal mojado que has estado comiendo-. Dijo. Ella saltó hacia el borde de la jaula y mordisqueó sus dedos afectuosamente.

- Bueno, parece que ella lo aprecia-. Harry cortó la naranja. ¡ El sabor era delicioso !. El aroma le llenó la nariz y el sabor explotó en su boca, mientras comía rápidamente.

-¡ Maldición, Harry !. ¡ Si una naranja te hace esto, realmente no quiero saber lo que sucederá cuando finalmente tengas sexo !.- El tono divertido de Draco llenó su cabeza. Harry se sonrojó.

- ¡ Vete al carajo !. Tú no has estado viviendo de cereal mojado y grageas de colores por las últimas tres semanas-. Con ese pensamiento, Harry reservó cuidadosamente los últimos dos gajos de la naranja, y los guardó en el baúl con la magra ración del día. No estaba seguro qué provocó la comida adicional, pero sabía que no iba a repetirse.

-¡ Con eso han estado alimentándote !- Draco estaba indignado.

- Bueno, me dan la mitad de un tazón de cereal, tengo algunas ranas de chocolate, grageas y un par de varitas de regaliz. Los separé en pequeñas cantidades para cada día-. Harry casi temía continuar, sentía la ira de Draco. –Le doy un poco de cereal a Hedwig, cada día.

-¡ Maldición, Harry !. Yo mismo voy a matarlos. Hasta mi madre se asegura de que coma lo suficiente. Tú no tienes peso para perder. Cómo pueden…- Draco parecía incapaz de continuar.

- No estaba tan mal-. Harry se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. –Fue sólo porque…- De repente se detuvo. Recordó porqué le disminuyeron la comida.

-¿ Qué ?- Había un dejo de amenaza en la voz de Draco. –Dime.

Suspirando, Harry trató de decirlo de la mejor manera. – Ellos me dijeron que como yo no estaba comiendo lo que me daban, no iban a desperdiciar la comida conmigo.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir con que no estabas comiendo ?- Harry pensó que debería saber que Draco no iba a dejar pasar esto así nomás.

- Yo dejé de comer unos días-. Draco se quedó callado. Harry podía ver que Draco juntaba las piezas. Sintió una ola de culpa cuando lo resolvió.

- Yo. Fue mi culpa-. La voz de Draco estaba colmada de auto desprecio.

-¡ NO !- Harry dijo con vehemencia. –No es tu culpa, es por esa perra madre tuya, tú no tenías modo de saber que eso me afectaba a mi.

- Me siento mal. Estuve lloriqueando todo el verano porque tú pasabas hambre y es por mi culpa. Me corrijo, por culpa de lo que me pasó a mi.

¿ Mejor así ?- Draco se corrigió cuando notó que Harry iba a discutir el punto otra vez.

Harry decidió animarlo. – Alégrate, cuatro días más y voy a fugarme de mi prisión.

-¿ Qué ?- vino la asombrado la exclamación. -¿ Qué dices ?

-¿ No te lo dije ?- Harry estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. – Pensé que te lo había dicho. El primer día de agosto, los Weasley vienen a buscarme. Siempre paso la segunda mitad del verano con ellos.

Harry sintió olas de celos, viniendo de Draco. –No puedo creer que quieras pasar tu tiempo con esos amantes de muggles. ¿ No saben cuándo dejar de escupir hijos ?.

-¡ Draco !- Harry lo reprendió. –Por supuesto que quiero pasar mi tiempo con ellos. Ciertamente es mejor que pasar el tiempo con los Dursley. Y no seas repugnante porque estás celoso.

- Tú eres un…- No encontró la palabra correcta, y Draco se quedó en silencio, enfurruñado.

Harry trató de hablar con Draco, varias veces en las horas siguientes, pero seguía enfurruñado y se negaba a responder. Finalmente, Harry se dio por vencido y trató de dormir. No pudo. El nudo emocional que Draco sentía lo mantenía despierto. Levantó la mano tocando el hombro de Draco. –No voy a olvidarte¿ sabes ?. Todavía podremos hablar y….Draco, ya te he contado a ti mucho más de lo que Ron y Hermione saben. Aunque te parezca extraño, creo que te convertiste en mi mejor amigo.

Sintió que Draco se relajaba. -¿ Eso es lo que te está preocupando, verdad ?. ¿ Qué te deje solo otra vez ?- Harry sabía, en su interior, que tenía razón.

- Tengo miedo-. Dijo Draco, finalmente. – No sé qué hubiese hecho si tú no estuvieras allí. Sí tú te fueras, temo que tomaría la Marca sólo para terminar con todo.

- No hagas eso. Por favor, prométeme que si sientes que quieres darte por vencido, primero hablarás conmigo-. Harry suplicó.

- Por supuesto que no lo haré. Ahora no. Pero, a veces, deseo poder hacerlo, pero no quiero, mayormente porque eso es lo que ellos quieren. No quiero hacer nada de lo que ellos quieren que haga. En este momento, todavía soy menor de edad, pueden obligarme a hacer casi todo, pero pronto…- Harry percibió la frialdad en Draco. La voz se tornó dura. –Pronto tendré diecisiete y no podrán obligarme a hacer nada.

Harry le hizo la pregunta que le quemaba la mente. – Si pueden obligarte a hacer casi todo¿ por qué no hicieron que tomes la Marca ?

Inmediatamente sintió la mueca de desprecio. –Porque es un contrato al que se entra voluntariamente. Alguien bajo la maldición 'Imperio' no puede tomar la Marca. Tiene que ser consciente y totalmente voluntario, sin la influencia de hechizos o pociones.

Harry pensó en los juicios que había visto en el Pensadero de Dumbledore. Esa gente, afirmando que fueron obligados a tomar la Marca. Él sabía que eso no era cierto. Su mente giraba pensando en las consecuencias.

- Exactamente-. Eso fue todo lo que Draco le dijo.

Harry yacía en la oscuridad. Trató de dormir, pero su mente trataba de absorber lo que había aprendido esta noche. Además, temía por Draco, y eso lo mantenía despierto. Lentamente sintió que un brazo se deslizaba alrededor suyo; él deslizó un brazo alrededor de Draco, a su vez. La noche era oscura, pero no tanto como los pensamientos de ambos chicos. Separados por millas, se sostenían uno al otro en sus pensamientos, ambos tratando de encontrar algún consuelo para el otro. Finalmente, Draco se durmió. Harry seguía despierto, con su mente acelerada, evitando el sueño y los sueños que siempre parecían acecharlo en la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente ambos estaban callados. No sabían qué decirse. La mente de Harry daba vueltas con pensamientos desconectados y aleatorios, y algunos entrelazados. Hacía su cama, para relajarse, cuando una imagen apareció en su cabeza. Tal vez se trataba del estrés de esos días, pero la única cosa que pudo pensar cuando levantó la almohada fue en que quería arrojársela a Draco. Dejó que la imagen siguiera al pensamiento.

-¡ Ey !. ¿ Y eso por qué fue ?- Harry dejó caer la almohada, por el asombro.

-¿ Lo sentiste ?- Preguntó.

- Lo vi, en verdad-. Dijo Draco, secamente.

-¿ Mn ?- Una imagen apareció en su cabeza. Draco golpeándolo con la almohada.

-¡ Genial !. ¡ Definitivamente, esto puede ser divertido !- Harry rió ante el entusiasmo en la voz de Draco. Le envió una imagen empujándolo en la cama y dejando caer sobre él una cantidad de almohadas.

- ¡ Ah, por favor, Potter, no tienes imaginación !- Harry se sintió levemente insultado. De pronto, la imagen de dos personas apareció en su cabeza. Se ruborizó con fuerza cuando notó lo que estaban haciendo; recién entonces descubrió quienes eran, su vergüenza dio lugar al disgusto. -¡ No quiero presenciar la actividad sexual repulsiva de Bullstrode y de Goyle !

-¿ Por qué no ?. Si yo tuve que sufrir esa tortura, debo compartir la miseria-. La diversión de Draco parecía en total conflicto con el tono altanero que trataba de adoptar.

- Eso es asqueroso. Casi tanto como esta imagen-. Harry le envió rápidamente una vista de un desnudo Profesor Snape envuelto en una igualmente desnuda Profesora Trelawny.

-Ah !. ¡ Ajj !. ¡ Me rindo ante el gran imaginador !. Eso fue demasiado horrible para...¡ Ah, ah, estoy traumatizado de por vida !- Lo melodramático del tono de Draco causó que Harry se desplomara en su cama muerto de risa.

- Estás seriamente perturbado, Potter-. Vino el comentario indignado.

Por la noche, Harry encontró que otro gusano y una banana, pasaron por la puerta del gato. Estaba muy confundido por el repentino cambio en alguien. Ninguno de los chicos pudo pensar en una respuesta.

- Harry-.Draco parecía vacilar.

- Sí¿ qué ?- Harry estaba satisfecho, apoyado contra la pared.

- Noté que no duermes mucho. Digo, excepto los primeros días cuando creo que tratabas de ignorarme-. Harry sonrió, el tono era seco. -¿ Por qué ?

-¿ Por qué te ignoraba ?- Harry trató de ganar tiempo desviando a Draco.

- No, idiota. Dormir. ¿ Por qué ?- Draco no iba a permitirle que lo desvíe de su pregunta.

Harry pensó por un momento, finalmente dijo. –Tú has visto mis sueños. ¿ Tú querrías dormir ?

Draco se quedó callado. – Supongo que no-.Hubo otra pausa.

–Acuéstate.

Harry hizo lo que le indicaba, deslizándose sobre la cama. Sintió que un brazo lo rodeaba, como la noche anterior. –Ahora, a dormir, idiota. Ya no estás solo con tus sueños, no más. Yo me despertaré cuando tú lo hagas.

Una sensación de calidez llenó a Harry cuando descubrió que ya no estaba solo. Los sueños eran compartidos.

Los próximos dos días pasaron en un ida y vuelta, como compañeros. Probaron sus nuevos poderes, trataron de pulir las habilidades que descubrieron que tenían. Trataron de usar más de una a la vez y les resultó realmente bien. Cada noche, cuando la oscuridad caía, y los pensamientos comenzaban a abrumarlos, se encontraban abrazados ligeramente hasta que se dormían, de algún modo, encontrando consuelo en el acto de reconfortar al otro.

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con una voz molesta y alegre.

-¡ Arriba !. ¡ Despierta Potter !

-¡ Vete !. ¿ Desde cuándo eres una persona agradable por la mañana ?- murmuró seriamente.

- ¡ Desde que es tu cumpleaños !- Vino la alegre respuesta.

- ¡ Vete de aquí !. No hay ninguna diferencia, sigo en esta maldita habitación. Duerme ahora. Nos levantamos más tarde- Harry giró y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Sintió que le pinchaban el costado. El problema es que estaba acostado sobre ese costado. -¡ Maldición !. ¡ Termina con eso !- Continuó murmurando sobre gente que no respeta la mente de otra gente.

-¿ Qué mente, Potter ?. Levántate. Me hice mucho problema con esto.- El tono de Draco era muy seco.

-¿ Problema, por qué ?- Harry no pudo resistirse a la pregunta.

Una imagen vívida apareció en su cabeza. Una habitación, supuso que era en la Mansión Malfoy, llena de gente. A la mayoría los reconoció, aunque a algunos no. Cada pulgada cuadrada estaba decorada, y a lo largo de una pared había una gran mesa, en un extremo una enorme y muy elaborada torta; el resto de la mesa estaba cargado de regalos, apilados tan alto que amenazaban caerse.

- ¡ Ah, madre mía !. ¿ Cómo...?. ¿ Qué...?- Harry no podía articular palabra. Sabía que le debió tomar largo tiempo a Draco, crear esa visión con tantos detalles. La imagen de un papel mágico con escobas que se movían, captó su atención.

- Elocuente como siempre, ya veo-. Draco rió. Con la práctica que habían tenido, haciendo trabajar juntas a sus mentes, Harry miró alrededor de la habitación. Vio una mezcla de Gryffindors, Slytherins, Raveclaws, Hufflepuffs, profesores, miembros de la Orden, y otros más.

- Ellos son algunos amigos míos- Explicó Draco. –Buena gente.

Harry asintió, aceptando la palabra de Draco. Lentamente se movió hacia la mesa.

- Bueno, adelante, Harry, abre los regalos-. Harry parecía un poco indeciso.

- Yo nunca, digo, cuál es...¿ Hay una manera correcta de hacer esto ?- Dijo directamente. Sintió la sonrisa triste de Draco.

- Bueno, como es sólo en nuestras mentes, yo diría que lo hagas de modo que te haga feliz-. Harry sonrió.

- En ese caso-. Harry se lanzó a la mesa y agarró el primer regalo. Miró la etiqueta y vio que era de Hermione. Rió cuando lo abrió y vio un Planificador Diario Parlante. – La conoces bien-. Le dijo a Draco. –Este fue mi regalo de Navidad el año pasado-. Draco comenzó a reír.

Harry lo dejó a un lado y notó que cayó prolijamente a un lado y el papel desapareció. Tomó el segundo, era de Ron. Dentro había un montón de ranas de chocolate, y un libro sobre Quidditch.

Harry reía y continuaba abriendo regalos, un montón de medias hechas a mano por Dobby, un suéter de Molly, algunos regalos- bromas de los Weasley, algunas cosas para cuidar su escoba, un libro '12 pasos fáciles para perder tu virginidad', de...Ajj, el Profesor Snape. Harry le lanzó el libro a Draco; que cayó riendo sobre su sofá.

- Lo siento, Potter- Rió.-No me pude resistir. Pareces obsesionado con su vida amorosa.

Harry continuó abriendo sus regalos. Parecía que la pila no acabaría nunca. Finalmente, abrió el último, era de alguien que no conocía. Una caja de dulces. –Draco-. Dijo. –No había un regalo tuyo-. Harry estaba confundido. Por todos los detalles que tuvo en cuenta, Harry no podía creer que Draco no incluyera su regalo.

- Por supuesto que tengo algo para ti, no seas idiota-. Vio que Draco asentía a alguien, miró hacia allí y los gemelos abrían la puerta de lo que parecía un armario. Un cachorro con un gran moño salió saltando. Estaba tan excitado que sólo corría alrededor de la habitación.

- ¡ Un cachorro !- Harry se dejó caer en el piso y esperó a que el cachorro fuera hacia él. Corrió hacia él, casi derribándolo y lamiéndole la cara. Harry abrazó al perro y lo acarició. Finalmente hundió la cara en su pelaje y dijo. -¿ Cómo supiste ?

Draco parecía avergonzado. –Lo mencionaste una vez, casualmente, pero tus sentimientos no eran casuales. Lo adiviné.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio su propia habitación delante suyo. La decepción lo abrumó, junto con el anhelo de que todo fuese real. Pero se aferró al placer, al trabajo que Draco se había tomado al planearlo.

- Gracias-. Dijo, simplemente. Sabía que Draco lo entendía.

- Desearía poder hacerlo realidad para ti-. Draco parecía muy sincero.

Harry escuchó que la puerta se abría. Cuando volvió, la bandeja estaba allí, y además del cereal, había un pequeño paquete.

- Bueno, aquí está mi regalo real. Siempre me dan algo, aunque es una afirmación demasiado amplia. Este año es...- Harry dio un respingo de asombro. Era un simple, casi feo pañuelo de algodón, en una esquina tenía bordadas las letras HJP.

-¿ Qué ?- Draco estaba ligeramente molesto.

- Bueno, usualmente es algo casi inexistente, un pañuelo de papel, un palillo de dientes, y un año, para Navidad, me dieron un par de medias de mi tío-. Le describió los regalos a Draco.

- Ese es el peor regalo, Potter- Vino la respuesta.

- No, debo decir que el palillo de dientes fue el peor- Harry rió.

- ¡ Sabes lo que quise decirte !

- Sí, pero ¿ y el bordado ?. No entiendo-. Harry estaba confundido. El gusano y la fruta, ahora el pañuelo, no sabía qué pensar.

- ¡ Yo diría que el mío es mejor !- Draco sonaba casi celoso.

-¡ Por supuesto que lo es !. El cachorro sería fantástico. Sólo el tiempo que te tomaste para...todo. Nadie hizo nunca nada como eso por mi-. Hizo una pausa. – Por lo menos, creo que no. No puedo entrar a la mente de todos.

El día pasó rápidamente. Draco lo mantuvo entretenido con varias cosas en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Un juego de Quidditch, en el césped. Todos cantándole y cortando la torta. Una cena con más comida que en los banquetes de Hogwarts.

Cuando Harry se dormía, con el brazo de Draco alrededor, la última cosa que escuchó fue un susurro: 'Feliz cumpleaños, Harry'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Cápítulo Cuatro

**Esta es la traducción de "Mentes fusionadas", argumento de Ariande; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Advierto, es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, si no es de su agrado, por favor, NO sigan leyendo.**

**Nota: '...' Conversación mental entre Harry-Draco.**

**Mentes fusionadas**

** Capítulo Cuatro**

Muy rápidamente, se hizo el momento de partir hacia la casa de los Weasley. Harry escuchó que se presentaban en la puerta de calle, y suspiró aliviado, recordando la ocasión en que quisieron llegar vía flú. Su baúl estaba listo, y tenía la jaula de Hedwig en la mano. Oyó que su tío subía las escaleras. La llave giró en la cerradura y Harry se aprestó para salir.

'No te olvides de mi'-. Fue el comentario suave.

'Por supuesto que no, idiota'-. Dijo él, afectuosamente. Movido por un impulso, le dio un abrazo a Draco. Era la primera vez, desde que descubrieron sus habilidades, que se abrazaban. A menos que contaran los abrazos de la noche. Pero ninguno de ellos mencionó jamás el asunto. Esos, sólo eran consuelo. Sintió que Draco hacía una pausa, y luego respondía al abrazo.

La puerta se abrió. Harry observó cómo su tío lo miraba con furia y sostenía la puerta abierta. Encaró las escaleras. Ron y su padre estaban al pie. Ron subió unos escalones para ayudarlo con el baúl.

Harry se detuvo en la puerta y le dirigió una mirada helada a su tío.

- Mi varita. Dámela ahora mismo-. Tomó prestado el tono directamente de Draco Malfoy, sin dejar lugar a argumentos.

Su tío se la alcanzó como si temiera que lo mordiera. Harry lo miró fijamente, irradiando frialdad.

- Si alguna vez vuelves a quitarme mi varita, yo mismo voy a matarte-. Harry vio de reojo como Ron se detenía en la escalera, pero no quitó la vista de su tío, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro. No estaba seguro si provenía de Draco o era una mano real. Se miró el hombro. Era una mano del señor Weasley.

- Está bien, hijo-. El señor Weasley no parecía sorprendido por la respuesta de Harry. –Tenemos que irnos, Molly debe estar muy nerviosa, esperándonos.

Harry asintió y sonrió. Se dirigió hacia el automóvil, pero se detuvo.

-¡ Tonks !- Lo complació y lo sorprendió verla allí.

- ¡ Hola, Harry !- Su cabello parecía mucho menos llamativo el día de hoy. No sabía qué pensar viendo esos tonos de marrón. – Deberes de vigilancia-. Dijo ella, a modo de explicación. – ¡ No es que sea una lata, en realidad es la mejor tarea que recibí en todo el verano !.

- Ah-. Dijo Harry, preguntándose si ella había sido alguno de los que aparecieron y desaparecieron fuera de la casa durante todo el verano, y por qué permitieron que viviera de ese modo. Trató de dominar su enojo.

La cara de alegría de Tonks cambió, la mirada que vio en la cara del señor Weasley cuando se aproximaban al automóvil le dijo que algo estaba horriblemente mal. Él no era el tipo de persona que normalmente se enfurecía de ese modo, al contrario, era de los más calmos en la Orden. Una vez que cargaron las cosas de Harry, y ya estaban en camino, descubrió lo que estaba mal. Cuando Arthur describió la escena que él y Ron encontraron, se enfureció. Rápidamente se volvió hacia Harry. Él no había hablado desde que entró al auto; y observó que, a pesar de que siempre fue un chico delgado, parecía haber perdido más peso.

-¿ Con qué te alimentaban, Harry ?- Preguntó Tonks, aunque temía la respuesta. Ella supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando la oyó, y casi se lanzó a la parte trasera del vehículo deseando mimarlo. Algo extraño, porque ella nunca se sintió así de protectora. De algún modo, este chico siempre hacía surgir los más protectores instintos de todos los que lo conocían. Bueno, casi todos, se corrigió a sí misma.

- Harry, compañero-. Dijo Ron. –Me preguntaba...quiero decir, nadie supo nada de ti, y nuestra lechuza volvía sin entregarte el correo. Pensamos que era por...- Ron parecía tener temor de decir algo. De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sirius, y notó que no había pensado en él por bastante tiempo. Ya no era una cosa tan desgarradora cuando pensaba en su pérdida. Aún le dolía, pero no como para desear acurrucarse, esconderse y no salir.

- Puedes decir su nombre, Ron, esta bien-. Tranquilizó a su amigo. Observó la expresión de duda en la cara de Ron.

- Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Él se fue del modo que hubiese querido¿ sabes ?. En una forma espectacular, peleando y riendo, y haciendo ALGO. Sin esconderse, sin estar sin hacer nada-. Cuando dijo esas palabras, reconoció lo verdaderas que eran. Sirius se sentía miserable sin hacer nada, casi podía decir que fue feliz peleando en el Ministerio. Desde la huida de Azkaban, ese fue el momento en que Harry lo vio más vivo.

Vio la pequeña sonrisa de Tonks, ella concordaba con él.

– Bueno, hablando de Sirius- Comenzó Tonks; pero el señor Weasley negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Creo que deberíamos esperar al Profesor Dumbledore para eso-. Dijo suavemente.

- Ah, por supuesto-. Ella se sentó, pensativa. No sabía qué decir. Sentía la necesidad de disculparse. Entonces, registró la última parte de lo que Arthur le había contado. -¡ Ellos te quitaron la varita !- Prácticamente rugió las palabras. – Cuando nos ordenaron vigilarte, creímos que tú podrías defenderte, por lo menos. Después de lo que pasó el último año, se atrevieron...- Bullía de furia.

Harry dio un ligero respingo. Pensó en cómo explicarles y dijo.

– Bueno, tuve unos problemas con un montón de visiones al comienzo del verano, mi tío entró al cuarto a causa de eso...bueno, yo gritaba, él tomó mi varita y se fue, no pude hacer nada a causa del dolor-. Sabía que era una mezcla de verdades y verdades parciales, pero era lo mejor que podía darles.

- Harry, vamos a llevarte a casa y Molly va armar un alboroto- Dijo el señor Weasley. – No me interesan las razones de Dumbledore, pero el próximo verano no vamos a permitir que vuelvas aquí-. Dijo firmemente. En ese momento, el estómago de Harry gruñó con vergonzosa fuerza. Los Dursley no lo habían alimentado ese día. – Y Molly tendrá muchísima comida para ti.

Harry sonrió. 'Draco'- pensó, con cuidado de no mover la boca. Durante el verano no le había importado, realmente, era un esfuerzo.

'¿ Harry ?. No esperé que me hablaras tan pronto'-. Draco estaba contento.

'Lo sé. Tonks, el señor Weasley y Ron están hablando de qué quisieran hacerle a los Dursley. No parecen necesitarme, excepto para responder un par de preguntas. Por ahora están bastante ocupados con amenazas creativas y promesas de comida de la señora Weasley. Ella ama dar de comer a la gente'-. Harry explicó brevemente. 'No me dieron de comer esta mañana, probablemente pensaron para qué molestarse si me iba, después de todo'.

'Bastardos'- fue el único comentario de Draco. Harry notó que todos lo miraban, esperando una respuesta.

-¿ Qué ?- Preguntó, ruborizándose ligeramente. Sabía que ellos creían que este verano lo había dejado medio trastornado.

- Sólo preguntamos cómo alimentabas a Hedwig- Repitió Ron. Harry les contó. El asombro en sus caras cuando descubrieron que ni siquiera comía toda su comida, ayudó a disminuir el enojo que sentía.

- ¿ Podríamos detenernos un momento antes de llegar, así puedo soltarla ?- Preguntó. – Así podrá cazar y alcanzarnos después.

- Por supuesto, hijo-. Dijo el señor Weasley, accediendo. Harry notó que se refería a él como 'hijo'. De algún modo, eso lo hacía sentirse bien.

Finalmente, llegaron a La Madriguera. Molly se horrorizó por la pérdida de peso de Harry, y comenzó a alimentarlo inmediatamente. Mientras comía ella seguía alborotando alrededor, arreglándole el cabello, llenando su taza de té. Harry esperaba que en cualquier momento tomara el tenedor y lo alimentara directamente.

'Ya era hora'- Vino el inesperado comentario. Harry dio un ligero respingo. Deseando que nadie lo haya notado, miró alrededor, nadie lo hizo.

'¿ Qué ?'- Preguntó Harry. Agradecido de que no importara que su boca estuviese llena.

'Estás comiendo. Finalmente, ya no estás hambriento. Es un poco desconcertante.'- Harry sonrió ante el leve lloriqueo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se apoyó en el respaldo, completamente satisfecho. Miró alrededor, aparentemente Tonks y el señor Weasley se habían llevado a la señora Weasley a la sala de estar, para que lo deje tranquilo. Sólo Ron y Hermione quedaron sentados a la mesa.

Draco estaba acostado en su cama, con sus manos debajo de la cabeza, tratando de mitigar el temor y los celos que lo carcomían. Harry lo había abandonado. Esperaba que no se olvidara de él.

Luego calmó su enojo, se trataba de Harry Potter, no debería echarlo de menos, debería detestarlo.

¿ Por qué ya no detestaba a Potter ?. Esa pregunta lo había estado molestando por unos cuantos días. Tenía que ver con esa maldita conexión. Sólo deseaba saber qué era eso.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando el estómago de Harry se saciaba. El dolor lo estaba volviendo loco. Al principio, trató de comer y llenarse, antes de darse cuenta de que él no tenía hambre. Tembló, pensando en lo delgado que luciría Harry después de pasar hambre. Al menos, sus propias heridas se sanaron pronto y su castigo no duró mucho.

Notando hacia dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos, habló a Harry para distraerse. 'Ya era hora'. Se detuvo, recordando que no estaba hablando con él en ese momento.

'¿ Qué ?' – Respondió Harry. Draco hizo una pausa, pero estaba tan contento de escucharlo que siguió. 'Estás comiendo. Finalmente, ya no estás hambriento. Es un poco desconcertante'- Percibió el buen humor de Harry.

Unos momentos más tarde, sintió sorpresa desde Harry. Quería preguntarle qué sucedía, pero estaba decidido a no hablarle.

-'¡ Me están dando una pequeña fiesta !'- El placer emanaba de Harry, y los celos desgarraban a Draco, nuevamente.

'Yo también te ofrecí una fiesta'- Dijo. Sabía que estaba siendo una mierda, pero no le importó. Pensó en el tiempo que pasó en los dibujos, los detalles cuidados que planeó; en el momento en que descubrió que el regalo perfecto para Harry era un cachorro.

Un día, habían estado hablando. Harry había mencionado a una tía que tenía una cantidad de perros. Muchos eran bestias detestables, realmente, pero Harry recordó cuando ella trajo un cachorro. El perro era tan bonito que él había decidido tener uno igual, algún día. El comentario fue casual, casi sin importancia, pero Draco reconoció el sentimiento profundo de nostalgia que Harry sentía. Por alguna extraña razón, Draco quería hacerle ese regalo.

Maldición, esos pensamientos y sentimientos eran molestos. No se suponía que Potter le agradara. Años de odio aún bullían bajo la superficie. Draco descubrió lo difícil que le resultaba asirse a ese odio cuando sentía las emociones de su enemigo. El dolor que Harry acarreaba con él. Aún cuando reía y bromeaba, el dolor y el miedo permanecían.

Su mente se desvió hacia los sueños de Harry. Tembló ante el recuerdo. Eso afirmó su decisión de nunca unirse al Señor de las Tinieblas. El recuerdo de la noche en que vio un ataque sobre una familia de magos mientras dormían, quedó grabado a fuego en su cabeza. Los Mortífagos torturaron a la familia, incluyendo a los dos niños, antes de que Voldemort los asesinara. Todo porque ellos no le dieron algo que él quería.

Draco no sabía cómo hacía Harry para vivir con eso. El abuso le llegaba de todas partes. No estaba a salvo ni en su propia mente. Draco recordó con vergüenza que él contribuyó a las torturas con las que Harry vivía.

Pensó en su propia vida. Sus padres eran, como la mayoría de los Mortífagos, monstruos sádicos. Lo golpeaban frecuentemente, pero, como le había dicho a Harry, no era algo permanente.

Además, lo malcriaban del modo que se suponía debían hacer, por ser hijo único y heredero Malfoy. Lo que Draco quería, lo tenía. Pero, usualmente, tenía su precio. Y él aprendió, desde pequeño, cómo obtener lo que realmente quería, fingiendo que no le importaba, en orden a reducir el ...precio a pagar. Era un maestro del engaño. Particularmente cuando se trataba de algo que le importaba.

Como Harry Potter. No le mintió a Harry, cuando lo conoció quiso ser su amigo. Y cuando la oferta de amistad fue despreciada, puso todo su esfuerzo en hacerle la vida miserable.

Ahora, descubría que la vida de Harry ya era miserable, y él, era apenas más que una molestia, realmente. Apenas un punto, dentro de todo el odio de Harry. Y, en este momento, ni siquiera eso. Ya no lo era. ¿ Pero, qué era ?. ¿ Un amigo ?.

Draco sabía lo que era tener amigos. Crabbe y Goyle eran sus amigos. Ellos lo seguirían a donde él fuera. Su fuerte no era pensar, pero cuando niños, Draco recibió una paliza destinada a ellos, y eso le significó su lealtad eterna. No importaba lo que Draco les dijera, sabía que contaba con ellos. Pero no era una amistad de iguales. Ellos lo seguían. Y algo le decía que Harry nunca lo seguiría. Lo empujaría, quizá, pero nunca lo seguiría.

La noche parecía no tener fin. Quería preguntarle a Harry qué regalos había recibido; sentía su alegría. Y él, más que nada, quería ser partícipe de ello. Pero se rehusaba. Testarudez, envidia, soledad, todo eso guerreaba en el interior de Draco. Percibía que Harry sufría con su actitud, pero no podía evitarlo. Sintió que Harry se relajaba, iba a acostarse, pero no a dormir; no estaba tan relajado. No entendía cómo soportaba vivir con tan poquito sueño.

No era mucho, pero Draco lo hizo. En su mente, tocó el hombro de Harry. No sabía porqué, pero sólo podía dormir si tocaba a Harry de alguna manera. Sintió que el dolor menguaba, y que Harry lo entendía. Lentamente, le respondió, envolviéndolo con su brazo. Con este contacto, Draco finalmente se durmió, sabiendo que Harry seguía despierto.

El domingo fue un día brillante. Harry despertó de un sueño tranquilo. Los últimos días pasaron volando. Estaban solamente Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny. Fred y George tenían su lugar propio, gracias al éxito de su tienda.

Se hizo el propósito estar unos minutos con Draco periódicamente, a lo largo del día, todos los días. Se excusaba diciendo que quería pasar un tiempo a solas. Nadie parecía pensar dos veces sobre eso, así que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Esta noche, la familia completa iba a reunirse para la cena. El profesor Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Moody y algunos otros miembros de la Orden también vendrían. Los únicos puntos oscuros este verano eran que las manecillas del reloj de la señora Weasley apuntaban constantemente a 'Peligro mortal', y que Percy continuaba portándose como un bastardo, sin hablar con su familia, a pesar de su obvio error con respecto a Voldemort y a Harry.

La cena estuvo animada. A continuación, Dumbledore se puso de pie y, con calma, hizo un anuncio que sacudió a Harry profundamente: les comunicó a todos que Harry era el único heredero de Sirius. Ahora, el hogar de la familia Black, su fortuna y hasta su elfo doméstico, Kreacher, todo le pertenecía a Harry. Él permaneció sentado, mudo de asombro. La Orden bullía con la noticia de que el Cuartel General no iba a parar a manos de los Lestrange, los parientes más cercanos de Sirius. Por sugestión de Dumbledore, Harry envió a Kreacher a Hogwarts, para que trabaje bajo la vigilancia de Dobby, pero el chico apenas registraba lo que sucedía.

Harry se paró y salió; escuchaba que le hacían preguntas, pero no las respondió. Sólo se fue. Necesitaba salir, su mente no quería procesar lo que acababa de enterarse.

'¿ Harry ?'- De esta voz, no podía escapar. Trató de ignorarla. ' Harry¿ qué sucede ? '.- la insistencia de esa voz, combinada con la preocupación y el temor, le hicieron responder.

'Yo soy… Yo…'- No sabía cómo explicarlo.

'Harry¿ estás bien ? '.- había un dejo de pánico en la voz.

'Sí. Sólo que…recién supe…Sirius'- Vaciló, tropezando con el nombre. 'Él me dejó todo. Yo soy...'- No pudo terminar la frase.

'Guau, Harry, eso es grande'. – La voz de Draco mezclaba pena y asombro.

' ¿ Por qué yo ?'- Harry estaba apenado. ' ¿Por qué no Remus ?. Él fue su mejor amigo. Nosotros...nos conocimos hace un par de años, apenas; y a Remus lo conocía hacía muchos años, desde que eran niños' .

'Tú lo amabas¿ verdad ?'-. Draco hizo la pregunta conociendo la respuesta, y no la esperó. Continuó. ' La razón evidente es que él te amaba, también'.

Draco no sabía cómo seguir. Harry sintió los celos y el dolor que Draco sentía.

'Sí, y mira lo que le pasa a la gente que me ama. Todos terminan muertos'.- Harry no pudo evitar el comentario que siguió; era algo que tenía guardado muy dentro suyo. 'Ellos me llaman 'salvador', pero...¿ lo soy, realmente ?. La única razón de la derrota de Voldemort fue mi madre, no yo. Yo atraigo a la muerte. Mis padres, Sirius, Cedric...y de alguna manera, termino más rico, y con más...pero no lo quiero...Cedric muere y yo me quedo con el premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Mis padres mueren, y me dejan una bóveda llena de dinero, y creo que alguna propiedad, realmente no lo sé. Sirius muere y yo me quedo con el dinero de su familia y su casa y hasta su maldito elfo doméstico'.

'¿ Es ese pequeño bastardo ladino que venía aquí el año pasado ?'- Preguntó Draco.

'Sí, quise matarlo pero Hermione tuvo una docena de ataques diferentes.'- Draco no pudo evitar la risa.

'Harry, no puedes culparte por el modo en que murieron. Ellos hicieron sus propias elecciones. Sirius no debería haber ido al ministerio¡ era un convicto, por el amor de Dios !, ir al Ministerio fue una estupidez. Tus padres sabían lo que hacían; excepto cuando confiaron en Colagusano. Cúlpalo a él o a Voldemort, por sus muertes'.

Harry detestaba cuando Draco tenía razón; quería discutir con él; esas cosas ya se las habían dicho antes, pero él siempre pensó que sólo lo decían por obligación. Por su conexión con Draco, sabía que él realmente lo creía.

Harry suspiró. ' Supongo que debería volver allí. Hermione va a salir a buscarme enseguida'. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Harry se volvió, esperando ver a Hermione y se sorprendió al ver acercarse a la señora Weasley.

- Harry, hijo,- Sonaba preocupada. -¿ estás bien ?- Se apresuró a abrazarlo. – Sé que amabas a Sirius- le dijo. –y él te amaba a ti. Seguramente esto es difícil de manejar-. Se separó de él y le apartó el cabello de la cara.

Harry le sonrió. –Estaba a punto de regresar. Gracias, señora Weasley.

- Por favor, llámame Molly-. Era una frase repetida, pero Harry supo que esta vez sí podría hacerlo. Asintió.

- Gracias, Molly-. Las palabras fueron un susurro. Ella le pasó un brazo por el hombro y lo condujo a la casa. Cuando entró, la conversación menguó por un momento. Harry sonrió, haciéndoles ver a todos que estaba bien.

- Sólo necesitaba una momento para absorber todo esto-. Explicó.

Conversaron unos minutos más, hasta que Molly anunció que era suficiente, esta era una noche de familia. Fred y George sugirieron un juego nocturno de Quidditch; Ron, Ginny y Harry rápidamente aceptaron.

Hacía pocos minutos que jugaban, y Harry, que volaba a una elevada altura, sintió que un terror repentino golpeaba a Draco. Comenzó a bajar hacia el suelo, con su mente enfocada en preguntarle a Draco qué era lo que pasaba. Sintió el primer dolor. Como si una enorme vara lo golpeara. Casi inmediatamente, la sensación inequívoca de la maldición Cruciatus. Pero no sobre él. Sobre Draco.

Casi se atravesó el labio tratando de no gritar. El dolor pasó bastante rápido, hubo una pausa, y lo sintió otra vez. Hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió, se arrojó de la escoba. La caída fue desde unos quince pies, pero fue suficiente. Cayó al suelo pesadamente y se golpeó la cabeza. Escuchó gritos justo antes de desmayarse.

Despertó viendo la cara preocupada de Molly; revoloteando alrededor. –Harry, gracias a Dios estás despierto-. Su cara se relajó al ver que estaba bien.

- Sí, siento preocuparte Molly-. Realmente se sentía mal. No había pensado en nada cuando se arrojó de la escoba, sólo en ayudar a Draco. No podía permitir que fuese torturado de ese modo.

'¿ Draco ?'- Se dio cuenta de que Draco había estado muy callado.

'¿ Por qué ?'- La pregunta fue breve y llena de confusión.

'Porque sí. Porque estaban lastimándote, me pareció lo mejor. ¿ Funcionó ?. ¿ Hizo que te desmayaras ?.' – Harry así lo esperaba.

'Sí. Me dejó un dolor de cabeza del demonio, pero creo que estoy libre de huesos rotos'.- la respuesta fue seca y aún incierta.

- ¿ Harry ?- Esa fue Molly. Harry se volvió hacia ella y vio su cara de alivio. Debía parecerle extraño, y por la herida, sabía lo que ella estaba pensando.

- Sólo me duele la cabeza- Dijo él. Ella asintió compasivamente.

- Te traeré algo para eso-. Salió apresurada en busca de una poción para el dolor de cabeza. Tan pronto como lo dejó, Harry comenzó a reconocer sus propias heridas y qué dolores venían de Draco. Conocía los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus. Afortunadamente, la mayoría del dolor era superficial, se irían con rapidez.

'Sólo finge dolor por unos días. Que te tome más tiempo recobrarte'.- le aconsejó a Draco.

'¡ No bromees !. Nunca hubiese pensado en eso'.- El sarcasmo de Draco pesaba. 'Después de todo, no soy un Slytherin...¡ espera, sí, lo soy !'- . Harry sonrió, sabía que el dolor era el causante de los gruñidos.

Molly regresó al cuarto con una poción, parecía una poción para el dolor de cabeza. Se paró a su lado y se aseguró de que se la tome toda. Pasaron algunos minutos y ella seguía revoloteando sobre él, acomodando las sábanas, acariciándole el cabello con cuidado, por la herida.

- Molly, creo que voy a dormir. ¿ Puedo quedarme solo ?- comenzaba a sentirse raro y no sabía qué estaba sucediendo. No quería preocuparla más.

- Por supuesto, hijo-. Dijo, y con una última caricia, dejó la habitación.

'Harry'- había un dejo de temor en la voz de Draco. ' Está pasando algo extraño'.

'Lo sé, Draco'- Replicó. 'Creo que es por la poción que Molly me dio para el dolor de cabeza'. Harry estaba teniendo problemas para pensar claramente. Su cabeza comenzó a girar, trató de pensar pero no podía. Entraba en pánico y sabía que a Draco le pasaba lo mismo.

Finalmente, desesperado, cerró los ojos y esperó poder dormirse, pero no pudo. Unos momentos después sintió una fuerte sensación de náusea, rodó fuera de la cama y trató de pararse. Sus piernas no le obedecían, no podía concentrarse. Rogando que no haya nadie en el pasillo, gateó hasta el baño, frente al cuarto.

Su estómago expulsó la poción y él se levantó, lentamente. Abrió la canilla y comenzó a beber agua a grandes sorbos. Respirando pesadamente, con lentitud, giró para volver a la habitación. No había nadie en el pasillo, pero Harry no podía caminar. Lo más rápido que pudo, gateó de vuelta al cuarto y a la cama.

'¿¡ Esa mujer trata de envenenarte !?' – Dijo Draco con más que un dejo de miedo y pánico en la voz.

'No, Draco'- Harry tenía problemas para unir las palabras. 'Sólo fue una poción para el dolor de cabeza'.

'Sí, y el Señor Pociones Curativas puede asegurarlo'- Harry sabía que debería decirle algo, pero no podía pensar. Se dio por vencido y cerró los ojos. Finalmente, después de algunos minutos pudo dormirse.

Se despertó con temor, abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando alrededor del cuarto. Todo parecía estar quieto. Notó que podía hilar pensamientos.

'¿ Draco, estás despierto ?'- No podía decirlo, realmente.

'Sí'.- Draco estaba tan inseguro como Harry. '¿ Qué mierda fue todo eso ?' .

'Realmente, no lo sé. Ella me dio una poción para el dolor de cabeza. Luego...'- Harry no podía describirlo.

'¿ Estás seguro ?. Ella podría estar hechizada, o algo así'. – Draco trataba de darle una explicación lógica a lo que había pasado, pero Harry no podía evitar sentirse dolido.

'¡ Ella nunca me lastimaría !. Y antes de que insistas¡ yo NO tomé Pociones Curativas !- Harry parecía bastante indignado.

'Eso fue lo que Snape me dijo'. – Draco estaba confundido.

'Lo sé. Es lo que les dijo a todos. Sólo Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione sabían la verdad. Estaba tomando clases de Oclumancia'.- Harry sentía algo extraño al contárselo a alguien más.

'¿ Oclumancia ?. ¿ Y por qué necesitabas aprender eso ?'- Harry podía asegurar que Draco sabía la respuesta sólo que quería oírla de él.

' Porque sí. Tengo que enfrentarme a Voldemort. Al final, pero, además, cada noche. Tengo que mantenerlo fuera de mi mente. Te dije que me envió una visión falsa, pero además, cada vez que sueño...'- Tembló pensando en sus sueños.

'Pero tú aún los tienes'.- Draco afirmó lo obvio. 'Si estabas aprendiendo a bloquearlos, entonces¿ por qué ?'-

Harry suspiró. ' En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, Snape y yo no nos llevamos bien, para ser exactos. Las clases fueron un desastre. Hacían que las cosas resultaran peor.'

'¿ Peor ?. ¿ Cómo peor ?'- Draco estaba asombrado.

' Soñaba casi todas las noches. A veces más de una vez por noche. Cada vez que tenía un sueño, la clase era peor. Snape se tornaba aún más mal intencionado, y yo lo odiaba cada vez más. La situación se puso realmente peor.'- Harry no quería pensar en la escena que terminó con las clases, pero Draco presionó por los detalles.

'Yo...yo no puedo decírtelo, realmente, Draco. No es mi...yo'- Harry se detuvo. Trató de encontrar las palabras. ' Aprendí algo sobre Snape y mi padre, y él se trastornó. Realmente no puedo contarte qué fue. Son sus recuerdos. Él me echó'.

Trató de encontrar la ira que siempre sentía cuando pensaba en Snape. Estaba allí, pero parecía estar mezclada con...¿ afecto ?. Eso es algo que jamás sintió por Snape. Pensó en ello y descubrió que era Draco el que sentía cariño.

'Sé...yo sé que necesito las clases, otra vez. Pero fueron un fracaso miserable...Yo...no puedo. Él me trató a mi, a Sirius, a todos como...menos que...fue inhumano. ¡ No puedo volver a él !'.- Harry estaba furioso.

'¿ Y cómo se supone que debía actuar, pendejo !?. ¿ Cómo si tú fueras el maravilloso y fantástico Niño que Vivió ?. ¿ Y continuar siendo un Mortífago espía sin dejar que lo descubran ?. Ah, sin mencionar que a Umbridge le hubiese encantado despedir a cualquiera que apoyara vagamente tus denuncias. ¿ Dónde estarías si él se hubiese ido ?'- Draco estaba siendo desagradable en sus comentarios, pero Harry pensaba en lo que le decía.

Lentamente, Harry se paró. La habitación no se movió. Permaneció perfectamente quieta. Buena cosa. 'Draco¿ crees que tiene que ver con esta cosa mental ?. La poción para el dolor de cabeza afecta la mente, y estamos conectados¿ tal vez reaccionamos mal por eso ?'.

'El pendejo tiene cerebro'.- Fue la respuesta sarcástica. De pronto, Draco se relajó y Harry lo sintió. ' Creo que puedes tener razón. Si eso fue sólo una poción para el dolor de cabeza, entonces esa es la única explicación. La otra es...pero tú no querrás creerla. Y supongo que debo confiar en ti con eso'.

Harry suspiró. Lentamente y con cuidado se vistió. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por la caída y por el efecto de las maldiciones en Draco. Tratar de diferenciar cuáles dolores eran suyos y cuáles de Draco, era un tema difícil.

Cuando bajó, vio a Hermione, Ron, Remus y los gemelos. Ellos lo miraron asombrados.

- ¡ Harry !- Hermione corrió hacia él. – Pensamos que no te ibas a levantar todavía. ¿ Estás bien ?.- Comenzó a trajinar alrededor, casi como Molly. Hablando de Molly, Harry miró alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaría.

-¿ Dónde está Molly ?- Preguntó.

- Fue de compras, por las cosas para el colegio-. Respondió Hermione. –Las lechuzas llegaron hoy y ella quiso comprar nuestras cosas antes. Nos quedamos por razones de seguridad-.

-¿ Las lechuzas llegaron hoy ?. ¿ Tenemos los resultados de los exámenes ?- Harry estaba ansioso.

Hermione le sonrió brillantemente. -¡ Sí !. ¡Tienes una E en Pociones !- Ella sabía que ese era el resultado que a él le preocupaba. – Pociones Avanzadas comienzan este año. Tendremos que comenzar con las tareas-.

Harry gruñó. Sólo Hermione puede hablar de tareas a un chico que se cayó de su escoba.

'¡ Ja, una E en Pociones !. Te dije que no necesitaba Pociones Curativas. Pendejo.'- Lo último se lo lanzó porque estaba hablando con Malfoy, aún.

'Vete a la mierda'- No era original, pero sí divertido. Harry le mandó una imagen apropiada y Malfoy rió brevemente, luego gruñó. Un gruñido que Harry casi expresó cuando un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho.

'¿ Una costilla lastimada ?'- Preguntó Harry. Miró alrededor de la habitación y notó las miradas curiosas. Tomó una silla y se sentó.

'Sí, cortesía de la perra que me parió'- Harry pensó en que casi nunca oyó que Draco la llamara 'madre', o 'padre' a Lucius. Excepto cuando lo hacía para parecer un arrogante idiota.

- Lo siento, chicos- Dijo, dirigiéndose a todos en la habitación. –Todavía estoy dolorido.

Los otros asintieron comprensivamente. Ron se metió en la charla. –No esperábamos que te despertaras tan pronto. Usualmente, esas pociones me hacen dormir casi todo el día.

-¿ Por cuánto tiempo dormí ?- Preguntó Harry, curioso.

- Sólo un par de horas-. Contestó Fred.

-¿ y…cuándo caí de la escoba ?- Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Dejó de pensar en querer explicar todo.

- Anoche-. Replicó George. - ¡ Nos diste un susto terrible, compañero !. Pensamos que habían vuelto los Dementores, o algo así.

Harry sonrió. – Lo siento, chicos. No sé lo que pasó, comencé a sentirme mareado y lo último que recuerdo, estaba en la cama con Molly haciéndome tragar una poción.

Todos rieron, pues alguna vez, recibieron esa atención de Molly. Pero, Hermione observaba a Harry con preocupación. Parecía a punto de comenzar con los mimos.

Harry decidió adelantarse. – Me duele la cabeza. ¿ Alguien podría alcanzarme un vaso de agua y algo para comer ?.

- Seguro- Dijo Ginny, se paró y llenó un plato con varios alimentos. -¿ Quieres café ?-

Harry no estaba seguro de querer cafeína. – No, paso. Gracias, Ginny.

Ella asintió y le alcanzó el plato. Harry miró la comida con inquietud. Recordó que había vomitado apenas un par de horas antes. Finalmente, tomó una tostada y la mordió, le pareció la opción más segura.

Su estómago reaccionó bien, y luego atacó el resto de la comida con gusto. Conversaron sobre el comienzo de las clases. Fred y George tenían una sonrisa burlona en sus caras, claramente disfrutando el hecho de que ellos no tenían de qué preocuparse este año.

Harry se tomó un momento para observarlos. Notó que estaban mejor vestidos que otras veces. -¿ Los negocios van bien ? – Les preguntó.

- ¡ Ah, sí !. Tienes que pasar por la tienda…alguna vez… Siempre llena…Vamos a tener que contratar…alguien para ayudarnos…y para que podamos tomarnos tiempo libre- Esto fue dicho alternadamente por los dos. Harry había aprendido, tiempo atrás, a no tratar de distinguir quién hablaba, sino a escuchar toda la conversación. Era menos confuso de ese modo.

- Mamá tuvo un ataque con eso-. Contribuyó Ron. – Ella quisiera que terminen el colegio.

- Además, ella sigue tratando de que le digamos cómo hicimos para afrontar la tienda y todo lo demás-. Dijo Fred. George le sonreía ampliamente a Harry, y Hermione le lanzo una mirada curiosa.

- ¡ Harry !. Tú no tenías…- Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y sacudió la cabeza a Hermione. Ella interrumpió la frase y lo miró enojada. –Molly va a matarte si se entera.

- Era el dinero del Torneo de los Tres Magos, yo no lo quería, y ellos podían darle un buen uso-. Harry le devolvió la mirada, y ella iba a seguir la discusión, luego decidió no hacerlo. Ginny y Ron miraban a Harry asombrados.

- Mamá realmente va a matarte si lo descubre-. Dijo Ron, mostrándole que era un tema recurrente entre ellos.

- Lo sé. ¿ Por eso, no va a enterarse, verdad ? – Harry compartió con él una mirada conspirativa. Ron puso los ojos en blanco y asintió. Ginny también lo hizo, con énfasis.

- Entonces¿ qué hacemos hoy ?- Preguntó Harry.

- Bueno, nosotros tenemos que volver a la tienda-. Dijo George, mientras él y Fred se paraban y se preparaban para irse.

- - Y tú te lo vas tomar con calma-. Esto vino de Remus. Harry se sobresaltó, había olvidado que Remus estaba en la habitación. La mirada de su antiguo profesor era demasiado conocedora y demasiado preocupada. Harry bajó la vista y dijo que sí con la cabeza. Sospechaba que si él supiera lo que realmente pasaba, estaría aún más consternado.

- ¿ Qué tal un juego de ajedrez mágico ?- Preguntó Ron. Hatrry trataba de vencer a Ron desde que lo conoció. Ocasionalmente, había ganado un juego, pero no con frecuencia. Harry aceptó rápidamente y Hermione sólo puso los ojos en blanco, sin ocultar que el ajedrez mágico le parecía bárbaro.

Mientras Ron preparaba el juego, Harry le echó una mirada a sus calificaciones en los EBH. Estaba bastante contento. Su nuevo horario venía incluido, podría tomar todas las clases requeridas para la carrera de Auror.

Por supuesto, había desaprobado miserablemente Historia de la Magia, la clase de Binns; y Adivinación. Lo que no era una gran pérdida. Podría ser agradable tener una semana completa sin Trelawney prediciendo su muerte. Honestamente¿ no se cansaba esa mujer ?.

Harry sonrió levemente para sí mismo, Draco estaba dormido; afortunadamente no parecía estar seriamente lastimado. Debería acordarse de pedirle a Draco que le avise si iba a moverse, para que no reaccione frente a los demás.

-¿ Qué es lo divertido ?- Preguntó Ron. Terminó de preparar el tablero.

- Sólo pensaba que Trelawney va a estar muy decepcionada, ahora que no va a poder anunciar mi muerte en cada clase-. Ron río, coincidiendo con él.

El día pasó rápidamente. Harry se excusó varias veces, dando respingos de dolor cuando Draco se movía. Después de que Molly regresó, tuvo la excusa de sus libros. Realmente, no leyó nada, sólo sirvió para que le fuese menos obvio hablar con Draco.

'¿ Recibiste tus resultados de los EBH ?'- preguntó.

' Sí. Casi como los esperaba. E en Pociones, Aritmancia y Transformaciones, S en encantamientos y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, A en historia de la Magia y en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas'.

Harry le dio sus resultados a Malfoy y le preguntó qué clases quería tomar.

'No lo sé. Estoy pensando en eso, pero no tiene sentido. ¿ Para qué estudiar si voy a terminar siendo un Mortífago de todos modos ?'- La desesperación en la voz de Draco preocupó a Harry.

'¡ No digas eso !. Tú no vas a ser un Mortífago. Vamos a encontrar un modo de mantenerte a salvo'.- Harry sabía que Draco temía que las cosas se tornaran peor, lo que significaría su muerte o terminar como Mortífago. Harry estaba decidido a no permitir que sucedan ninguna de las dos cosas.

'Ahora, olvídalo. ¿ Qué quisieras ser ?'- Como esperaba, el comentario le devolvió el buen humor a Draco.

'Bueno, Potter, si tú lo dices. Yo siempre pensé que sería genial ser Sanador'.- esto sorprendió a Harry.

'¡ Estás bromeando !'-. Harry casi rió en voz alta. 'Hubiese afirmado que querrías ser Ministro de la Magia'.

'¡ Ves, por eso nunca se lo dije a nadie !. Sabía que se reirían de mi'.- Harry inmediatamente se sintió mal.

'No me río de ti'- Trató de tranquilizar a Malfoy. 'Me reí porque es tan distinto a lo que imaginé que me asombré mucho'.

' Supongo que sí. Sólo quiero poder a ayudar a la gente, así como me gustaría…'-No terminó la frase.

'Yo voy a ayudarte, Draco. Tú sabes que lo haré. Mierda!, Hermione me acusó de tener complejo de héroe, más de una vez. Tú sabes, el viejo y buen espíritu de los Gryffindor'- Sentía un poco menos de hostilidad de lo usual cuando hizo el comentario.

Hubo una ligera pausa, luego vino el comentario de Draco. 'Por otro lado, también me encantaría ser cantante. Todo el público gritando mi nombre y deseando mi hermoso cuerpo'.- Harry rió.

Draco se puso serio, otra vez. Cuando habló lo hizo en un tono casi reverente. 'Pensé que sería grandioso¿ sabes ?. Que la gente me vea y me reconozca, que me amen por quién soy. Y no que cada vez que me vean, sólo vean al hijo de un Mortífago'.

'Eso, realmente no es para nada como dicen'.- Dijo Harry secamente. 'Créeme'-

'¿ Cómo puedes decir eso ?. Todo el mundo te ama'.- Draco estaba asombrado.

'Realmente, no. Ellos aman al Niño que Vivió. No me conocen. Nadie se molestó en ayudarme por once años. No soy una persona para ellos. Soy alguien que sobrevivió, y que no debería haberlo hecho'.- Harry no sabía si se estaba explicando bien; pero sólo quería dejar claro el punto. 'Yo no hice nada, fue mi madre. Cada vez que alguien ve mi cicatriz o me miran, yo sólo recuerdo que ella murió. Ella debería recibir el crédito, pero no, yo soy el que Vivió'.

'Creo que nunca lo pensé de ese modo. Ellos te ven y te ven a ti, no a tus padres'-. Harry podía escuchar envidia en la voz del chico.

'Bueno, no todos. Snape, sólo ve a mi padre. Y…Si- Sirius, y Remus, ellos me dijeron que me parezco a mi padre, pero tengo los ojos de mi madre'.- Harry trató de pensar en cómo se sentiría si todos lo tratasen como Snape; odiándolo por quién era su padre, como sucedía con Draco.

- Harry-. Hermione le hablaba. -¿ Cómo te sientes ?. ¿ Necesitas otra poción para el dolor de cabeza ?- Harry tembló, recordando lo que le produjo la primera.

- No, gracias-. Respondió. –Sólo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza, nada serio. Y algunos dolores musculares-.

Pasó la tarde jugando al snap explosivo con Ron y se fue a la cama temprano. Abrazó ligeramente a Draco mientras dormía; pero, como casi siempre, Harry permaneció despierto un poco más. No podía obligarse a soltar al otro chico, aún cuando sabía que ya estaba dormido. Harry se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado, no sólo hoy, sino todo el verano.

Menos de un par de días después, ambos recobrados completamente de sus heridas, acordaron exagerar las lesiones por unos días más, como se esperaba. Suponían que eso debería estar conectado con todo lo que les pasaba; de otro modo, no se explicaban cómo se recuperaron tan rápidamente.

El resto del verano pasó velozmente, casi demasiado rápido. Y de pronto, ya era la noche anterior a la vuelta a Hogwarts. Harry y Draco pasaron un rato discutiendo cómo deberían actuar cuando se encuentren frente a frente. No deberían ser amistosos, pero¿ podrían ser malos uno con el otro ?.

Ambos estuvieron despiertos hasta tarde, considerando que deberían levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Bueno, tarde para Draco, porque para Harry no era tarde en lo absoluto; inclusive más temprano que su hora de dormir normal. Hablaron de muchas cosas, mayormente de sus planes para ese año. Harry le aseguró a Draco que podrían obtener casi cualquier libro de la biblioteca; hasta los de la Sección Prohibida. Si Harry no pudiera retirar alguno, convencerían a Snape para que autorice al Chico Dorado de Slytherin.

Había mucho que Harry aún no le había contado a Draco. No se trataba de que no confiara en él. Aunque un poquito sí, pero no, realmente él no quería hablar de la guerra. Quería hablar de cosas sin consecuencias. No coincidían en muchos puntos, pero aprendieron a respetarse mutuamente.

Una noche discutieron sobre estrategias de Quidditch, y terminaron con una escena desagradable, con Harry llamando a Draco sucio bastardo tramposo.

Otra noche, discutieron sobre los muggles. Ni siquiera estaba seguro cómo había comenzado la discusión. De pronto, se encontraron discutiendo si los nacidos de muggles deberían o no, ser aceptados en Hogwarts. Harry le dijo a Draco que él estaba resentido porque Hermione era mejor que cualquier sangre pura. Draco le contestó que esa era inteligencia de libros y que no significaba nada, sólo citas de textos. Harry no pudo discutirle realmente esa lógica. Así que optó por gruñirle. 'Mi madre era una nacida de muggles'. Luego ignoró a Draco.

No podía hablar del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Le parecía que ya había dicho demasiado. Le sucedía lo mismo con la Cámara de los Secretos, con la Piedra Filosofal, con Sirius, con los Dursley. Draco tampoco le preguntó, lo que era más de lo que Ron y Hermione hicieron por él. Ese era el motivo de su gusto en hablar con Draco, él no lo presionaba por una conclusión o para que hable sobre algunas cosas.

Por eso lo sorprendió, esa noche, cuando Draco le preguntó. '¿ Los recuerdas ?. A tus padres, quiero decir.'

Harry dio un respingo. Sintió una miríada de emociones, escuchando a Draco hablar de ellos. Percibía que Draco sentía nostalgia, tal vez anhelo. No lo preguntaba para hacerle daño o herirlo, ni por curiosidad inútil, tal vez por eso le contestó la pregunta.

'No del todo. Quiero decir, algo sí, pero solamente a causa de los Dementores'-. Hizo una pausa. Nunca le había dicho a nadie lo que veía cuando se le acercaban los Dementores. Había dado descripciones vagas, pero esta vez quería que Draco lo supiera. ' Veo sus momentos finales. Mi papá… Escucho a Voldemort discutiendo con mi mamá, la escucho a ella gritando, y luego veo una luz verde cegadora, luego otra.'

'¿ Discutiendo ?. ¿ Él no...tú sabes ?'- Draco temía decir las palabras, temía la reacción de Harry.

'No. Él le ofrecía una opción.'- Harry no sabía si podría hablar sobre ello durante más tiempo. Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza. Escogió, en lugar de revivir la escena, proyectársela a Draco, compartiendo con él el único recuerdo que tenía de sus padres.

Draco estaba impactado. Nunca se hubiese imaginado esa escena, ni el dolor que Harry sentía mientras revivía el recuerdo. Repentinamente, su reacción ante los Dementores no le pareció graciosa. Cada vez que ellos se acercaban, Harry revivía esos momentos. Además, sintió celos, porque estaba seguro que su madre nunca hubiese elegido actuar de ese modo, es más, Draco hubiese sido una ofrenda para el Señor de las Tinieblas si él lo hubiese pedido.

Lentamente, buscó la mano de Harry, la apretó con fuerza y dijo simplemente. 'Lo siento'.- Queriendo cubrir todo. Harry lo comprendía. No eran necesarias más palabras.

' Mientras no trates de disfrazarte como un Dementor, otra vez'. Comentó Harry. Draco rió, sorprendido.

'No te preocupes, creo que aprendí la lección. ¿ Qué demonios fue esa cosa que me atacó ?'- Preguntó.

'¿ La respuesta corta ?. Mi padre.'- Harry sonrió.

'¿ Mm ?. Bien¿ cuál es la respuesta larga ?'.- Draco estaba desconcertado.

'Bien, el encantamiento Patronus. Crea una suerte de protector de energía mágica, que capta al Dementor y protege al mago. Toma la forma de lo que el mago sienta que lo protege. Mi padre fue un Animago, y su forma era la de un ciervo. Así que mi Patronus tomó la forma de su Animago. ¿ Mejor ?.- Harry le dio la mejor explicación que pudo.

'Ah'. La respuesta de Draco fue breve, mientras rumiaba sobre la explicación, finalmente tomó una parte. '¿ Tu padre fue un Animago ?'

'Sí. Supongo que era realmente bueno en Transformaciones. Aprendió al mismo tiempo que Sirius y Peter Petigrew. Sirius era un perro negro y Petigrew, una rata… Eso debería haberles dicho algo…'- esto último estaba teñido con el odio que sentía hacia Petigrew.

'El perro. Ese con el que fuiste hasta el tren el año pasado. ¿ Ese era tu padrino ?'- Draco comenzaba a unir piezas.

'Sí'.- Harry recordó la escena. Lucius observando el perro y descubriéndo de quién se trataba. Sirius corriendo al tren, corriendo alrededor, incentivando a Harry para que jugara con él durante el camino. 'Él necesitaba salir de la casa'.

'¿ La casa ?. La que te dejó¿ no ?. Harry sólo asintió hacia Draco. Sintió que Draco bostezaba.

'A dormir, pendejo'.- Regañó cariñosamente. '¿ No tienes que levantarte temprano ?'.

'Tú también'.- Fue la hosca respuesta.

'Sí, pero yo nunca duermo mucho¿ recuerdas ?' – Le recordó a Draco.

Harry siguió el patrón de cada noche, y deslizó un brazo alrededor de Draco. Sintió el abrazo en respuesta y sonrió. 'Buenas noches'.

Esperó hasta que Draco se durmió. Mantuvo su brazo alrededor; Draco parecía dormir más confortablemente de ese modo. Muchas noches, Harry las pasó de esa manera. Pensó sobre la vuelta al colegio al día siguiente. Se encontró, en su mente, acariciando el cabello de Draco. Se preguntó cómo sería realmente. ¿ Sería tan suave cómo parecía ?. Con ese pensamiento en su mente, lentamente, se durmió.

La mañana llegó muy rápido para Harry. Fue una noche sin sueños y deseaba que no se terminara. Ese era el problema con no querer dormirse, cuando lo hacía, no quería despertarse.

Molly lo sacudía gentilmente. – Harry, despiértate, tienes que prepararte. El vehículo del Ministerio estará aquí pronto, para llevarnos.

Algo no le sonó bien, pero en su estado neblinoso de sueño, no supo qué era. Se sentó y comenzó a moverse cuando le cayó...¿ El vehículo del Ministerio ?, preguntó, pero Molly ya había salido. Probablemente para despertar a los otros. Todos sabían que él no estaba en su mejor momento por las mañanas, hasta Draco se había dado cuenta bastante rápido, y el insoportable del cumpleaños, lo dejaba solo en las mañanas, por lo menos una hora para que se despierte.

La Madriguera era, al menos, más tolerable por las mañanas. Molly hacía té y café. Una taza de café negro para empezar la mañana. Seguida por una taza de té, sin leche, con dos cucharadas de azúcar, y otra taza de café, esta vez con tres cucharadas de azúcar, completaban su ritual para despertarse. Abandonado durante su estadía con los Dursley. Había comenzado en los últimos meses, cuando las pesadillas eran tan terribles que no podía dormir.

Después de su segundo café, preguntó otra vez, asegurándose de que Molly estuviese en la habitación. -¿ Cómo es lo del vehículo del Ministerio ?.

- Nos mandan un vehículo para recogernos hoy, además de un par de guardias, Harry-. Respondió ella, y continuó respondiendo a la pregunta que él se estaba haciendo. – Es para protegerte, hijo. Después de confirmar la vuelta del Innombrable en el Ministerio, el año pasado, ofrecieron asistencia para protegerte.

- Ah- Harry no sabía qué decir. Sólo se imaginaba los comentarios de Malfoy. Ambos, los de antes del hechizo y los de ahora. Probablemente serían los mismos, en realidad.

- Pero¿ Harry corre peligro, mamá ?- El comentario vino de Ginny, que se ruborizó notando lo que había preguntado.

- Por supuesto que sí-. La respuesta fue directa. –Varias veces. Lo siento-. Lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Harry.

Harry le sonrió débilmente. De pronto, Ron interrumpió el humor depresivo, saltando y golpeándose contra la mesa. Había crecido bastante este verano, y no se acostumbraba a la altura extra, tendía a golpearse mucho contra las cosas. Todos lo miraban, sorprendidos.

- Lo siento, me olvidé algo arriba-. Corrió escaleras arriba, justo cuando golpearon la puerta. Ginny la abrió para los representantes del Ministerio. Harry se alegró de ver que uno era Tonks.

El grupo se apiló dentro del automóvil. Tonks estaba acompañada por otra persona, la presentó como Annalise Martin, su compañera Auror. Annalise parecía agradable, pero se quedaba mirando fijo la cicatriz de Harry. Él alborotaba su cabello, poniéndolo sobre la cicatriz, y eso hacía que ella desvíe la mirada, pero sus ojos volvían a fijarse en él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Sólo una nota de traducción:_**

**_OWL ' Ordinary Wizarding Level':_**

**_No comparto la traducción de Salamandra. Si se trata de un examen básico, debería traducirse como tal : Examen Básico de Hechicería. De allí mi EBH._**

**_¡ Hasta el próximo capítulo !-_**

**_D.L._**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Esta es la traducción de "Mentes fusionadas", argumento de Ariande; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Advierto, es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, si no es de su agrado, por favor, NO sigan leyendo.**

**Nota: '...' Conversación mental entre Harry-Draco.**

**Mentes fusionadas**

**Capítulo Cinco**

El viaje a King's Cross fue rápido. Cargaron los baúles en carritos y el grupo enfiló hacia la plataforma.

Harry iba flanqueado por los Aurores, Arthur al frente y Remus, que se les había unido en la estación, detrás. Le parecía que llamaba la atención con el gran grupo rodeándolo.

Estaban esperando la llegada del tren cuando Harry vio fugazmente a Draco, por primera vez. No habían hablado todavía, y se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría. El tren entraba a la plataforma y Harry se encaminó hacia él.

Draco iba con por Crabbe y Goyle, cuando pasaron junto a Harry y todo su entorno. Reaccionó un momento más tarde, luego rió. –Miren, el famoso Harry Potter tiene su propio fan club-. Le ofreció una mueca de desprecio a todo el grupo. -¿ Qué, el repelente Creevy no era suficiente ?. ¿ vas a firmar autógrafos más tarde ?

Harry hubiese deseado reirse, pero sabía cuál era su parte. Convocó algo de enojo y espetó. - Por lo menos, los míos saben cómo ponerse los zapatos en el pie correcto sin diagramas-. Rió. Crabbe y Goyle trataban de entender qué era lo que había dicho. Vio que Draco buscaba su varita, y él buscó la propia. Ambas, Annalise y Tonks ya tenían las suyas listas, y Draco retiró su mano, sin nada.

'Cuidado, Draco, ellas no bromean, y no tienen idea'- Harry le envió rápidamente la advertencia.

Sintió una mano en el hombro, levantó la vista y vio a Remus. –Ven, hijo, es hora de abordar el tren.

Draco, lentamente se alejó del grupo con paso arrogante, y eso pareció enfurecer aún más a Ron, quien comenzó con su lista de las Ciento Una Razones por las que Odio a Draco Malfoy.

Remus le sonrió ligeramente a Harry. –No dejes que te afecten este año, Harry. Sé que será difícil, pero tienes muchas otras razones para preocuparte.

Harry asintió. Casi le parecía demasiado lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo seguro es que sería confuso, podía afirmarmarlo desde ya.

Subió al tren, con Ron, Hermione y Ginny, buscando un compartimento.

Annalise había abordado primero, para asegurarse de que no hubiera peligro, y Tonks tomó la retaguardia del grupo; y de algún modo se las arregló para tropezar en el último escalón y casi causar una reacción en dominó, pero los reflejos de buscador de Harry detuvieron la caída de todos.

Ambas Aurores acompañarían a Harry hasta que alcanzara los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde estimaban que estaríaestar a salvo.

Harry encontró el compartimento que Annalise reservó para ellos y el grupo se acomodó. Hermione y Ron salieron para asistir a la reunión de Prefectos; Neville y Luna asomaron la cabeza, Harry los invitó a unírseles; ambos observaron con curiosidad a Annalise y a Tonks, y se acomodaron.

El tren arrancó y Harry escuchó la voz familiar en su cabeza.

'¿ Quiénes demonios son esas ?'

'Mm, Aurores. Están siendo mis guardaespaldas'- Su voz sonaba bastante dubitativa al informarle a Draco.

'¡ Mierda, Harry !. ¿ No crees que deberías haberme prevenido ?. ¡ Estuve cerca de sacar mi varita !'- Harry casi dio un respingo ante el tono.

'Lo siento, yo no lo supe hasta que se presentaron para acompañarnos'- Sabía que era una razón débil.

'Como sea'

Mierda. Draco iba a estar enfurruñado otra vez. Harry odiaba cuando lo hacía. Suspiró y se sentó hacia atrás.

'No puedo creer que ni siquiera reconozcas a tu propia prima. O prima segunda, o el pariente que sea'- Dijo, con un suspiro.

Silencio. Harry puso los ojos en blanco hacia Draco. Vio que Tonks lo miraba preocupada.

-¿ Qué ?- Preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

- Sólo me preguntaba por qué dos suspiros en menos de un minuto. ¿ Está todo bien, Harry ?- Su preocupación era evidente.

- Sí, sólo estoy pensando- La miró y notó que su cabello estaba extrañamente oscuro.

-¿ Qué pasa con tu cabello ?. ¿ Por qué marrón ?. Pensé que te gustaban los rosados y púrpuras.

Ella lo miró y le ofreció una sonrisa triste. –Bueno, parece que concuerda con mi humor de hoy.

Ella no pareció inclinada a explicarle, así que Harry lo dejó así. Permanecieron en silencio, excepto por el ocasional murmullo entre Luna y Neville. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más, Draco estaría enfurruñado, o si Ron y Hermione volverían pronto de su reunión de Prefectos.

'¿ Cuál es mi prima ?'- Harry no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa, miró a Tonks y le envió una imagen mental a Draco.

'Ah, es bastante bonita. Debe ser mi pariente pero, ¿ por qué el cabello tan mustio y soso ?. Debe ser de otra rama de la familia'.

Ah, caramba, pasó de estar enfurruñado a divagar, Harry no sabía qué era peor.

'Ella es una metamorfomaga, su cabello puede ser del color que ella quiera. También su apariencia. Realmente es genial'- Harry replicó, entusiasmado. –'Ah, y me alegro que el mal humor te duró poco.'

'No debería… pero esta reunión es aburrida. Granger sigue parloteando sobre la importancia de una u otra regla. Creo que está tratando de explicar algo'.- Harry trató de no reírse en voz alta. 'Ella y Weasley siguen mirándome'.

'Caramba, me pregunto cuántas reglas discutirán si tratan de hablar de ti'- Dijo Harry, sarcásticamente.

'Mm…más que unas cuantas, pero menos que si hablaran de ti'.- Harry sonrió. Draco tenía razón.

'¡ Espera un minuto !. Si estás en esa reunión…¡ eres Prefecto, otra vez !'- Harry estaba celoso, pero a la vez, contento por su amigo.

'Sí, y capitán de Quidditch.'- Vino la respuesta petulante de Draco.

'¿ Por qué no me contaste ?. Felicitaciones.'- Harry estaba contento por él.

' Aún así, me sorprende que Weasley sea Prefecto; pensé que lo serías tú.'- Harry no le había dicho a Draco por qué Dumbledore no lo había nombrado Prefecto, así que lo hizo ahora.

' Pero, por lo menos soy el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.'- Sintetizó. 'Tenemos un montón de posiciones que cubrir este año. El guardián y los dos bateadores.'

La charla fue interrumpida por la finalización de la reunión de Prefectos. 'Bueno, hasta luego, Harry. No me hables cuando esté con mis amigos. Ellos esperan que los entretenga, no puedo distraerme.'

'Bueno, no queremos que los descerebrados tengan que pensar.'- Harry recibió la imagen de un golpe en la cabeza por eso.

'Sé agradable'- Lo regañó Draco.

'Tan agradable como lo eres tú con Ron y Hermione.'- Replicó dulcemente.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió; Ron y Hermione entraron.

-¿ Terminó la reunión ?- Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero siendo Ron y Hermione, no iban a cuestionárselo.

- Sí-. Dijo Ron, dejándose caer en el asiento frente a Harry. –Y ese pendejo Malfoy es Prefecto, otra vez. No entiendo por qué Dumbledore le dio el puesto nuevamente. Después de todo lo que hizo el año pasado-.

Hermione se ubicó en el asiento de al lado de Ron, con más delicadeza. –Bueno, ¿ a qué otro podría nombrar ?- Preguntó ella, con su lógica acostumbrada. -¿ A Crabbe, a Goyle ?. Ellos no pueden ni pensar sin Draco diciéndoles cómo hacerlo-.

Harry rió. -¿ Y qué tal Zabini ?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. –Sí, y al primer chico lindo que lo mire, le regalaría puntos.

-¿ Chico ?- Preguntó Ron. -¿ Quieres decir…?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. –Sí. Gay, y además, uno bastante coqueto. Mezcla eso con que es un Slytherin, que utiliza cualquier medio para obtener lo que quiere… y él como Prefecto. Sería un desastre-.

Ron apenas parpadeó. Harry comenzó a reír. Confirmaría eso, más tarde, con Draco.

- Así que, ¿ en el mundo mágico no importa ? – Preguntó Harry. Todo lo que sabía sobre los gays era lo que su tío Vernon acostumbraba a criticarles: que eran antinaturales, pervertidos, que no deberían ser tolerados. Él no quería formarse una opinión basada en eso.

Ron comenzaba a parecer menos asombrado. Hermione fue la que respondió. –Realmente, no. No los fomentan, especialmente no los de sangre pura. Después de todo, es difícil continuar la línea de sangre y tener herederos de ese modo. Pero, tampoco los condenan.

Ron asintió. –Charlie es gay-. Fue el turno de Harry de lucir sorprendido. –Mamá estuvo un poco trastornada porque no iba a tener nietos de él. Pero si él es feliz…- Ron se encogió de hombros.

Harry oyó que Tonks resopló. Se volvió y vio que se doblaba de risa, en silencio. -¿ Un poco trastornada ?. ¡ Lloró una semana entera !

Ron sonrió abiertamente. –Sí, pero creo eso fue más porque Bill y Fleur anunciaron su compromiso al mismo tiempo. No fue su mejor semana-.

Tonk explotó en carcajadas. Harry rió, él también había escuchado a Molly quejarse de Fleur, muchas veces.

Luna y Neville observaban con interés. Entonces, Harry decidió hacer uso del buen humor del momento. -¿ Tonks, puedes darnos los colores de Gryffindor ?-

Ella le sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cabello apareció rojo brillante con mechones dorados intermedios. Neville y Luna ahogaron gritos de sorpresa.

-¡ Genial !- Dijo Neville. -¿ Cómo lo haces ?

Tonks explicó, y Harry se apoyó en su asiento. Hasta ahora, el comienzo del año era interesante. El resto del viaje, pasó con buen humor. A Neville le estaba yendo muy bien. Su abuela estaba muy contenta por su participación en la batalla del Ministerio- compró varias copias de 'El Profeta', y les envió artículos a todos sus parientes y amigos-. Inclusive, recibió una nueva varita.

Ron y Hermione discutían sobre alguna nueva regla de los Prefectos. Luna estaba perdida en la lectura de un libro sobre runas. Annalise miraba fijamente la cicatriz de Harry, otra vez.

Pronto, llegaron y empezaron a dejar el tren. Harry recibió la orden de permanecer sentado hasta que el tren se vacíe. Annalise salió, para asegurarse de que el camino estaba despejado. Tonks tomó el equipaje, y Harry la jaula de Hedwig, mientras esperaban. Annalise regresó para escoltar a Harry. Sus amigos esperaban afuera.

Notó las miradas de los otros estudiantes, cuando Annalise y Tonks- aún con su cabello con los colores de Gryffindor- lo escoltaron con las varitas en las manos.

Los carruajes tirados por thestrals esperaban ser abordados por los alumnos. Harry notó las reacciones de los que veían a los caballos por primera vez. Supo, entonces, que hubo otros ataques durante el verano. No lo había pensado, realmente mucha gente había presenciado la muerte.

'¿ Qué demonios son esas cosas ?'- Harry escuchó el eco de la voz. Disimuladamente, miró hacia Draco, quien miraba fijamente a los thestrals.

'Mm, esos son thestrals. ¿ Por qué puedes verlos, no has visto morir a nadie, verdad ?'- Harry estaba ligeramente confundido, pero sospechó que ya sabía la respuesta.

'No, sólo lo que tú me mostraste.'- La voz de Draco vacilaba mucho.

'Debe ser suficiente. Lo siento.'- Harry verdaderamente se sentía mal. Sabía que eso era muy perturbador para Draco.

Lentamente, Harry caminó hacia los caballos. Annalise lo siguió, confundida, e instintivamente, Harry supo que ella no podía verlos. Tonks los miraba con tristeza, y él supuso que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él, en la muerte de Sirius el año anterior. Harry levantó la mano, lentamente, y acarició al thestral que tenía al frente, éste se volvió y lo olfateó, pero nada más.

Regresó hacia el carruaje, y mientras subía, vio que varios estudiantes imitaban sus acciones. Sonrió ligeramente. Tonks le tomó el brazo y lo detuvo un momento. Él asintió, y Annalise entró primero, él la siguió y después, entró Tonks. Ron, Hermione y Ginny treparon detrás.

- Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, Annalise y yo regresaremos al Ministerio. Esperan nuestro reporte. Después de la fiesta, Dumbledore quiere reunirse contigo a solas, Harry. En su oficina-. Harry asintió.

Cuando el grupo llegó a Hogwarts, otra vez Harry debió esperar dentro del carruaje, mientras Tonks bajaba y se aseguraba de que el camino estuviese despejado. Comenzaba a sentirse ridículo, y percibió la ligera irritación en Draco.

'Maldición, Potter, ¿ realmente, tienes que tenernos a todos esperando ?', fue el comentario malicioso.

'Lo siento, tampoco es exactamente como me lo imaginé.'- Replicó.

Tonks regresó. Harry salió con Annalise, y el grupo se encaminó al comedor. Una vez que Harry llegó a la puerta de la habitación, Tonk lo tocó en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, Harry, todos estamos atentos a ti. No tendrás prohibido el paseo a Hogsmeade, pero alguien deberá ir contigo. Yo me ofreceré para todos los viajes-. Ella sonrió. Harry se alegró de que fuese ella quien iba a acompañarlo. Annalise ya se iba, en parte para dejarlos solos un momento. Harry dudó un momento, luego, impulsivamente abrazó a Tonks.

- Gracias-. Ella sonrió con alegría genuina. –A propósito, ¡ esos colores son geniales !

Harry se dirigió a la mesa Gryffindor, y se sentó con sus amigos para presenciar la ceremonia del sorteo. Hubo más sobre la unidad de las casas para enfrentar la amenaza.

Los estudiantes fueron sorteados. Más festejos, y finalmente, la comida. Harry estaba hambriento. Los sandwiches que Molly acostumbraba hacer para todos, siempre eran muy secos, y él no tenía corazón para decirle que no, gracias. Él nunca había tenido a alguien que le prepare un refrigerio.

Dumbledore dio su discurso usual, e introdujo al nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry no pudo evitar pensar cómo terminaría éste. Su nombre era Slughorn, y había sido Slytherin, si las miradas de esa mesa eran un indicio.

Hagrid estaba llamativamente ausente de la comida. Harry se preguntaba si estaría trabajando para la Orden.

Pronto, Ron y Hermione se levantaron para conducir a los de primer año al dormitorio. Harry se relajó, charlando un rato en la mesa, con Neville, Seamus y Dean. Dumbledore se sentó tras el discurso, pero luego, se puso de pie, hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a Harry, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Harry se le unió allí, y fueron juntos a la oficina.

Una vez allí, Dumbledore dijo la contraseña para entrar 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. Harry sonrió ampliamente.

- Hola, Fawkes- Saludó, yendo directamente hacia donde el ave estaba posada. Ella se inclinó para saludarlo, y él la acarició unos momentos, hasta que Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

Harry se volvió y el Director le indicó una silla, frente al escritorio.

Harry se sentó y Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

Una hora más tarde, un Harry totalmente asombrado, dejaba la oficina. Además de sus clases regulares, tendría clases particulares con Dumbledore mismo. Harry no sabía de qué tratarían. Sabía que no serían de Oclumancia, pues el Director dejó claro que Snape era el único calificado para enseñarle. Si Harry quería continuar con esas lecciones, debería hacer los arreglos él mismo.

'¿ Harry, dónde estás ?'- fue el comentario curioso. Hizo una pausa por un momento y se dio cuenta de que la extraña fluctuación de emociones que sentía debía ser bastante perturbadora para Draco.

'Recién tuve un encuentro con Dumbledore. Fue bastante...'- Se detuvo, buscando la palabra correcta. 'Intenso.'

'Ah. ¿ Está todo bien ?'- Harry asintió. Aún no estaba listo para ponerlo en palabras. Sabía que Ron y Hermione querrían detalles, cuando llegue a la torre. Él, de algún modo deseaba que Draco los conozca primero; por lo que le dio un pantallazo del encuentro.

'Así que, ¿ de qué crees que serán esas clases ?'- Preguntó Draco.

'No lo sé. Quiero decir, no es que va a enseñarme magia oscura, y no sé qué más él podría enseñarme, que me sirva'.- Harry estaba perplejo. Draco no era de mucha ayuda, tampoco.

'Mira, ya llegué a la torre. Ron y Hermione querrán saber lo que sucedió. Te hablo más tarde.'- Sintió la molestia de Draco al ser dejado de lado. 'Como quieras, pendejo, te dije todo a ti, antes que a ellos, así que hablaremos después.'

Sintió el placer en Draco cuando ese hecho le quedó claro, y afortunadamente, permaneció en silencio.

Así fue; apenas entró, Hermione y Ron lo arrastraron a la habitación para cuestionarlo. Tampoco tenían idea de qué le enseñaría Dumbledore.

Finalmente, Hermione puso punto final a la reunión, diciendo que deberían levantarse temprano para la clase de Pociones, y que Snape no sería comprensivo si llegaban tarde. Harry se encaminó a su cama, bajó las cortinas alrededor, antes de acomodarse. No dormiría todavía por un rato largo, y quería pasar algo de tiempo con Draco.

Conversaron por media hora, antes de que Harry notara lo cansado que estaba Draco.

'Harry'- Preguntó. '¿ Crees que podremos reunirnos mañana ?'

Harry lo consideró. 'No lo sé. Al menos, no sin que alguien lo note.'-se quedaron callados por un rato, mientras pensaban en modos de reunirse sin ser vistos.

'¡ Lo tengo !'- Exclamó Harry. 'Ve a la biblioteca, mañana a la tarde. En la última fila, estante inferior, tercer libro de la derecha, busca debajo.' Tenía el plan formado.

'Mm, bien. ¿ Y qué busco ?'- Draco vacilaba.

'Sólo avísame cuando estés allí. Entonces te lo diré.' Harry sonrió para sí.

'Muy bien. Buenas noches, Harry.'- Sintió el bostezo de Draco y supo que estaba a punto de dormirse. Harry lo envolvió con un brazo, y esperó la respuesta, antes de relajarse. Al instante, Draco se durmió.

Harry se levantó y buscó en su baúl. Sacó su libro de Pociones y decidió leer antes de la clase. Snape se la haría difícil, con seguridad.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Se movía entre un grupo de Mortífagos. Todos se inclinaban delante de él. Algo estaba mal. Ellos habían fallado, otra vez. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al que estaba esperando.

-¿ Bueno ?-No desperdició palabras. Esperaba.

- Lo...lo siento, Amo. Ellos nos esperaban, y el objeto fue movido-. La voz estaba llena de miedo. El castigo que le esperaba era grande.

La ira lo invadió. La Orden se estaba convirtiendo en una gran espina en su costado. _**–Avada Kedavra**_- Las palabras fueron un siseo, y cuando el rayo de luz verde apenas había dejado su varita, él giró y se fue, sin molestarse en ver caer el cuerpo.

-¡ Déjenlo !- Ordenó, cuando los otros se le acercaron. –Déjenselo a los animales.

Harry se despertó ahogando un grito. Sus lentes estaban mal colocados, el libro de Pociones caído a un lado.

-¿'arry?- murmuró Ron. Sintió un brazo, Draco, alrededor de sus hombros.

- Está bien, Ron, vuelve a dormir-.La voz que dijo esa mentira, fue apenas un murmullo.

Pero, realmente no era una mentira, él estaba bien. Draco estaba allí. Sintió los temblores, aún atravesando su cuerpo.

'Harry, está bien.'- La voz de Draco temblaba bastante. 'Bueno, no fue agradable, pero al menos… era un Mortífago. Y lo que sea que quería, no lo obtuvo.'

Harry trató de sonreir. Sabía que Draco tenía razón, pero no podía acostumbrarse al modo casual en que Voldemort lanzaba la maldición, a la falta de sentimiento, excepto por la ira.

'Lo sé, pero aún así...' Harry no sabía cómo poner en palabras lo que sentía. Afortunadamente, con Draco, eso no era necesario.

Sintió la mano de Draco masajeando su espalda. Trató de acostarse, pero estaba demasiado nervioso; y podía asegurar que a pesar de las palabras ásperas de Draco, él también estaba alterado por la visión.

'Harry, ¿ no crees que deberías regresar con Snape ?. Tal vez, ¿ pedirle que retome las clases ?'- Draco dudó mucho cuando hizo la pregunta, sabía cómo pensaba Harry, sobre Snape. Y, como lo esperaba, Harry se tensó.

'Espera, antes de dejar de hablarme.'- Se apresuró en decirle. 'Sé que no te agrada, pero tú no me has dicho, realmente qué fue lo que sucedió con exactitud. Sé que crees que no puedes, ¡ pero tampoco puedes seguir con estos sueños !'

'Snape me odia; y después de lo que pasó el año pasado, es como que …tiene derecho a hacerlo.'- Harry no pudo sofocar la culpa que sentía al recordar lo que hizo.

'Bueno, viendo que te sientes culpable por eso, ¿ no deberías comenzar pidiéndole disculpas ?'- Draco estaba siendo condescendiente.

'No es sólo eso. No le agrado desde antes. Francamente, por lo que sé, podría tener razón.' Harry casi tartamudeaba. Tratar de encontrar las palabras para contarle a Draco, sin decirle qué fue lo que vio, le resultaba difícil.

'Tiene que ver con tu padre, ¿ verdad ?' Harry se asombró de lo perceptivo que se mostraba Draco.

'Ah, deja de asombrarte tanto, pendejo, y duérmete.' Harry sonrió. Sintió que un brazo de Draco se deslizaba alrededor suyo, y se recostó en la cama. Esta vez, más relajado.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, sintió que Draco se dormía. A pesar de su propio estado de relajación, pasó un tiempo hasta que él también se durmió.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Gracias por todos sus reviews !!--D.L._**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Esta es la traducción de "Mentes fusionadas", argumento de Ariande; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Advierto, es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, si no es de su agrado, por favor, NO sigan leyendo.**

**Nota: '...' Conversación mental entre Harry-Draco.**

**Mentes fusionadas**

**Capítulo Seis**

Harry se quedó pensando en lo que Draco le había dicho. Pero, por sobre todos los argumentos que él le presentó, uno propio seguía sobresaliendo. Cada vez que él tenía un sueño, Draco también lo sufría. ¿ Y si Draco se despertaba gritando, como le pasaba a él ?. ¿ Y si Draco también comenzaba a temerle al sueño ?. No podía obligar a nadie a tener que soportar lo mismo que él.

Tomó una decisión. Mañana mismo iba a pedirle a Snape que vuelva a enseñarle Oclumancia. El sueño lo venció. Había tomado la decisión correcta.

A la mañana siguiente, ya no estaba tan seguro. Entró al comedor y vio a Snape. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, y un odio helado lo recorrió, provocándole un escalofrío. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, y halló los ojos de Draco. Le dedicó una mirada enojada, aunque sonreía por dentro.

'Te contaré cuando vayas a la biblioteca'- Dijo; y casi se perdió la señal de asentimiento.

Harry se sentó y comenzó su ritual de bebidas. Después del sueño de anoche, necesitaba una taza extra de café para seguir funcionando. Miró de reojo a Draco, y notó que él también lucía muy cansado.

-¿ Estás bien, Harry ?- Preguntó Ron.

- Sí, es sólo que me tomó bastante tiempo volver a dormir anoche-. Respondió.

-¿ Qué pasó ?- Harry dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione. Ahora ella iba tomárselas con él.

- Otro sueño-. Respondió Ron. Harry lo miró molesto.

-¡ Harry !- Él reconoció el tono. – ¿ Pensé que habías dicho que ya no los tenías ?- Ella estaba alterada.

Suspiró. – No, dije que no eran tan malos.

-¿ Pero, aún los tienes ?- Él asintió. –Entonces, tienes que hablar con Snape sobre las clases.

Su tono no dejaba lugar para argumentos, así que Harry ni lo intentó. Ella lo tomó como un motivo para seguir... Harry suspiró. Realmente comenzaba a enojarlo, su conducta de 'sabelotodo' era muy útil cuando se trataba de descifrar un problema, pero en este momento lo estaba enloqueciendo. Bebió el resto de su café, tomó una rebanada de pan tostado y se levantó de la mesa.

Con una mirada enojada, espetó. -¡ Deja que sea yo quién se preocupe por los malditos sueños !. ¡ Yo soy el que tiene que vivirlos !

Salió hecho una tromba. Cuando pasó por la mesa de los Slytheris, vio que Draco parecía muy alterado. Evitaron el contacto visual, pero Harry hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse, por Draco.

El día pasó rápidamente, Harry se salteó el almuerzo. Se había calmado, pero no estaba listo todavía para hablar con Hermione. En cambio, fue a la biblioteca, al libro que le había indicado a Draco, deslizó en la cubierta posterior el Mapa del Merodeador. Vaciló por un momento y volvió a poner el libro en su lugar.

'El libro está listo'- Harry no esperaba una respuesta, y no obtuvo ninguna. Sabía que Draco temía que algo se le escapara frente a sus amigos.

Pensó sobre la clase de la tarde, doble clase de Pociones. Realmente no deseaba que llegara. De alguna manera sabía que Snape estaría peor este año. Había tenido todo el verano para encontrar nuevos modos de torturarlo. Y Harry iba a tener que tragarse su orgullo.

Tal vez fue bueno que salteara el almuerzo, sentía que la tostada del desayuno amenazaba con volver a salir.

'¡ Harry, termina con eso !'- La orden fue muy enérgica. 'Sólo es Pociones, tú puedes hacerlo, no dejes que te fastidie.'

'A propósito, estoy en camino.' Harry fue a una esquina de la biblioteca y sacó su libro de Pociones. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de la clase y quería repasar.

'¿Qué demonios...un pedazo de papel ?' Draco bastante indignado por lo que le pareció una pérdida de tiempo.

'Sí. Y más te vale que seas condenadamente cuidadoso con eso. Más tarde te explico cómo funciona.' Harry era consciente de que estaba siendo grosero, pero estaba demasiado nervioso por la clase. Cerró su libro de un golpe y se encaminó al salón, determinado a no llegar tarde.

Varias interminables horas más tarde, con veinte puntos menos y un cero en su poción, que 'accidentalmente' cayó, Harry comenzaba a reconsiderar su decisión de hablar con Snape. Caminando hacia la puerta, para salir, Draco lo empujó contra la pared. Para todos los demás, parecía que estaba siendo tan malintencionado como de costumbre, pero Harry sabía que era su modo de decirle que se quede. Suspiró.

- ¡ Potter !. ¿ Qué estás haciendo aquí, todavía ?- Harry no se había movido del lugar adonde había caído cuando Draco lo empujó.

Lentamente se puso de pie y cerró la puerta. No miró a Snape y dijo.

–Quiero hablar con usted, señor.

Respiró hondo y lentamente giró. – Quería...necesitaba...disculparme. Estuve equivocado el año pasado. No debería haber mirado...quiero decir, eran suyos, privados...- Suspiró. –No fue correcto, pero no me arrepiento de haber visto lo que vi. Usted tenía razón sobre mi padre. Él era bastante arrogante, y no siempre fue agradable, especialmente con usted. ¡ Pero yo no soy mi padre, señor !- Dijo el resto apresuradamente.

No sabía qué más decir, pero apostó por las siguientes palabras. –Yo no soy mi padre, como usted no es el suyo. No quiero ser juzgado por lo que él hizo. Quiero que usted me enseñe lo que pueda sobre Oclumancia. Lamento haber invadido su privacidad-. La última frase fue casi un murmullo, Harry iba perdiendo el calor, porque la valentía huía de él.

Hubo un silencio. Lentamente, Harry levantó la mirada, temeroso. La mirada de los ojos de Snape era atemorizante, furiosa, pero contemplativa. Y había algo más que no podía descifrar.

Finalmente, interminables minutos más tarde. –Jueves por la noche, a la ocho. Puedes pasar la detención aquí.

- Pero, señor, no tengo detención-. Protestó Harry.

- Ahora sí. Bien, vete-. La voz era fría.

Harry no sabía cómo responder. Levantó su bolso y dejó el salón. En la puerta, una sensación de verdadero remordimiento pasó sobre él, y susurró. – Realmente, lo siento, señor-. Y se fue. No sabía si Snape había oído o no las palabras, y no se detuvo a averiguarlo.

'Viste, no estuvo tan mal.'- Fue el comentario de Draco.

Harry casi comenzó a reírse, los nervios bullían en su interior. '¿ No estuvo tan mal ?. ¿ Estabas sintiendo lo mismo que yo ?'

'Ey, sigues vivo. Yo considero que eso es un éxito. ¿ Va a entrenarte?' Harry no podía discutir con esa lógica.

'Sí. Tengo detención.' Gruñó.

'Auch. ¿ Quitó más puntos de tu casa ?' Draco se condolió con Harry.

'No. Realmente, no dijo mucho. ¿ Estás solo ?' Harry decidió cambiar de tema.

'Sí. ¿ Vas a decirme cuál es el misterio de este papel ?' Draco sonaba casi ansioso.

Harry se permitió sonreír. 'Sí. Se llama el Mapa del Merodeador. Dale un golpecito con la varita y dí. 'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas', y espera un minuto.'

Sintió el asombro a través de Draco. '¡ Así es como te las arreglabas para ser siempre un pesado estos años !'

Harry miró alrededor con rapidez, y comenzóa reír. 'Ah...¿ hay manera de contestar a eso ?'

'No. ¿ Quiénes son estos tipos ?' Harry le explicó brevemente.

'Por favor, cuídalo muy bien. Aparte de mi capa, es la única cosa que me queda de mi padre.' Harry estaba un poco nervioso, nunca se lo había cedido a nadie, excepto a Ron, ocasionalmente.

'¿ La capa para hacerse invisible ?' Preguntó Draco.

'Sí. Esta noche, con el mapa, dime dónde podremos encontrarnos. Yo usaré la capa.' Harry llegó a la torre.

'Debo irme. Hasta más tarde.' Dijo, con rapidez.

Dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entró. Vio a Hemione en el sofá. Había algunos más en la habitación, pero él no se fijó en quiénes eran.

- Hermione- Se sentía mal por haberle gritado.

Ella lo miró y él pasó a contarle sobre su 'detención' del jueves.

- Eso significa que…- Ella echó un vistazo alrededor, pues no quería que nadie tuviese la ocasión de oírla. Harry asintió y ella saltó y lo abrazó.

Harry sonrió débilmente y dijo. – Déjame ver primero si sobrevivo, luego celebraremos.

Se sentó y trabajó en sus tareas con ella. Finalmente, llegó la hora de la cena, y el estómago de Harry se aseguró de que él supiera que no estaba feliz por la falta de comida.

'¡ Maldición, pensé que ya había terminado la hambruna !' Draco lloriquéo; y Harry sonrió ampliamente a Hermione y a Ron, encaminándose al comedor.

Mucho más tarde, cuando Harry se colocó la capa. Draco lo guió a un salón de clase vacío, en el segundo piso. Se deslizó en la habitación y vio que Draco observaba fijamente el mapa. Cerró la puerta tras él, asegurándola, y fue hacia una esquina, antes de sacarse la capa.

- Sabes que esta cosa es increíble. Puedo andar por todo el castillo, recolectando suficiente material para chantaje, y evitarme el trabajo del resto del año-. Dijo Draco, yendo hacia el rincón donde estaba Harry. Sus ojos no dejaban de ver el mapa.

-¿ Sabías que Terry Boot está en este momento en la Torre de Astronomía, con Blaise Zabini ?. Realmente voy tener que hablar con él sobre su elección…de…compañeros- Draco sonaba divertido.

Harry notó lo extraño que era escuchar hablar a Draco en persona. La voz en su cabeza era tan parte de él, que la voz en el salón le parecía extraña. Sonrió ligeramente.

- No te presté el mapa para eso, así que compórtate- Lo reprendió.

Draco sonrió socarronamente. – Ya lo sé, pero aún soy un Slytherin y puedo usar algunas de estas cosas. Este año va a ser realmente divertido-. Harry no pudo resistir la carcajada. La mezcla de emoción con un entusiasmo casi infantil era demasiado alegre.

Pasaron la hora siguiente charlando. Se deslizaron sobre el suelo y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Varias veces hubo una pausa en la conversación. Hablar en persona no era lo mismo. Descubrieron que cuando eso pasaba, les ayudaba cerrar los ojos y volver a la comunicación mental.

Harry trató de ahogar un bostezo, y Draco declaró oficialmente que la noche de charla había terminado. Se pararon y se miraron incómodos, sin saber cómo despedirse. Harry pensó que hoy había apostado y había ganado, así que se adelantó y abrazó a Draco. Era el primer contacto físico que tenían desde el comienzo de la conexión. Hubo una pequeña sensación de descarga mágica. Rápidamente retrocedió, estupefacto; miró a Draco y casi gritó.

-¡ Mierda !- El cansancio se fue y el asombro permaneció.

-¿¡ Qué !?- Draco estaba levemente asustado, sintiendo sólo las emociones de Harry, sin saber la causa. Harry le tomó el brazo y le levantó la manga. Allí, en la parte superior, había una cicatriz. Le tomó el otro brazo y, en el dorso de la mano, estaban grabadas las palabras 'No debo decir mentiras'. Draco miraba las marcas, mudo de asombro.

- ¡¿ Cómo mierda ?!- Harry no podía articular palabra. Lentamente levantó sus propias mangas, mostrándole las cicatrices sobre su propio cuerpo. Buscó alrededor del salón y encontró un espejo en un rincón. En silencio, condujo a Draco hasta allí. Cuando Draco se miró, sobre su frente, había una cicatriz con la forma de un perfecto rayo. De pronto se sintió mareado. Ambos volvieron a su rincón y se sentaron.

-Mierdamierdamierdamierda- Draco estaba entrando en pánico.

-Ah, sí- Harry apenas era capaz de intentar una respuesta.

–¿ El...hechizo, otra vez ?

-¿ Y qué mierda se supone que voy a hacer, Potter ?- Se quejó, Draco. –¿ Y, de dónde demonios salieron las otras cicatrices ?

-Mm, te contesto la segunda pregunta, porque no tengo ni idea de la primera-. Harry estaba a punto de entrar en pánico él mismo, pero se distrajo a propósito, con las cicatrices. Le contó a Draco los hechos que las produjeron, y lo alivió sentir que algo del pánico de Draco se convertía en furia. Era más fácil pensar con enojo, el pánico le era menos familiar. Su mente volaba, tratando de encontrar una solución. Cuando le llegó, fue simple. Muy simple. Rápidamente, le pidió a Draco que lo espere un momento, tomó su capa y corrió hacia la torre.

Apurado, y lo más silenciosamente posible, fue a su dormitorio , abrió su baúl y tomó lo que estaba buscando, una pequeña botella; luego volvió con Draco.

Draco lo miró extrañado cuando le alcanzó la pequeña botella. -¿ Qué demonios es esta cosa ?. No hacemos nada como esto en Pociones.

Harry sonrió. –Es muggle, lo llaman maquillaje. La mayoría de las mujeres lo usa. Yo lo compré para cubrir mi cicatriz, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que compré uno muy claro para mi. Era muy obvio que había algo ahí...Tu piel es mucho más clara que la mía; creo que te va a funcionar.

Draco miraba la botella, pensando. Harry la tomó y la abrió, hundió un dedo en eso y con la otra mano inclinó la cabeza de Draco hacia él. Sintió su inquietud cuando lo tocó, y trató de tranquilizarlo.

- No voy a lastimarte, lo sabes-. Miró profundamente a los ojos de Draco. No sonrió, sólo se concentró en las emociones. Draco asintió vacilante y Harry levantó la mano a la frente, y con ligeros roces sobre la cicatriz, el maquillaje efectivamente, cubrió la marca. Harry notó que a diferencia de la suya, la versión de Draco no incluía la piel fruncida. Parecía un eco, y era mucho más fácil de esconder. Y el tono coincidía. Al final, funcionó perfectamente, escondiendo la marca. A menos que la buscara, no podía verla. Harry se relajó y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Llevó a Draco de vuelta al espejo.

- ¡ Merlín, gracias !- Draco estaba tan aliviado que giró y le dio un gran abrazo a Harry. Él respondió al brazo ligeramente nervioso, recordando lo que había sucedido la última vez; pero no pasó nada.

Regresaron al rincón, a charlar. Coincidieron en que Draco debería mantener cubierto el 'eco' de la cicatriz. Al día siguiente irían a la biblioteca a buscar algún medio mágico que pudieran utilizar.

Draco le preguntó por qué trataba de esconder su cicatriz. Harry le contó lo mucho que detestaba que lo primero que hacía la gente cuando lo conocía, era mirar fijo su cicatriz; y le contó el viaje en tren con Annalise, y su mirada fija en su frente, todo el tiempo.

Mientras hablaban, notó lo cansado que estaba Draco. Decidió que era tiempo de terminar. Una vez más, se despidieron, esta vez sin reacción, y regresaron a sus dormitorios con la promesa de encontrarse la noche siguiente.

Otros dos días pasaron volando; se encontraron por las noches para hablar, y durante el día se ignoraron, excepto para lanzarse alguna mirada furiosa, y ocasionalmente, intercambiar un par de insultos.

Pronto fue jueves por la noche y Harry se encontró a la puerta de la oficina de Snape, respirando hondo. Estaba muy asustado. Había advertido a Draco que busque un lugar privado para estar durante la clase, porque con frecuencia, la clase se hacía bastante 'física'.

Draco estaba nervioso y alterado, hasta que Harry le explicó que no se trataba de que Snape lo tocara, sólo que la acometida mental era tan intensa que con frecuencia, ambos terminaban arrojándose mutuamente a través de la habitación, con magia. Concedió que usualmente, era él el que terminaba arrojado, pero en ocasiones también Snape. Draco aceptó, diciendo que fingiría ir a dormir temprano.

Harry abrió la puerta y vio a Snape inclinado sobre su escritorio. No levantó la vista cuando Harry entró. – Llegas tarde. Detención el jueves próximo, a la misma hora-. Harry suspiró y miró su reloj. Dos minutos. Este año iba a ser muy largo.

Snape apoyó su pluma y tomó su varita. –Preopárate-. Apenas dijo esas palabras, apuntó a Harry y siseó. -¡ _**Legeremens**_ !

Harry se preparó para la invasión de su mente. No pasó nada. Observó que los ojos de Snape se agrandaban. Otra vez, lanzó el hechizo, pero nada pasó en la mente de Harry.

- Bueno, bueno, señor Potter. Parece que estuvo practicando este verano-. Los ojos de Snape lo miraban con furia. Harry no sabía qué decir; y no tuvo tiempo pues Snape realizó el hechizo una vez más.

'¡ Draco, algo está sucediendo aquí !' No estaba seguro a qué se debía el progreso. 'Snape no puede entrar a mi mente.'

' Bueno, pero...eso esta bien, ¿ o no ?'- Preguntó Draco.

'Mm, creo que sí, ¿ pero por qué no puede ?. No es que pude defenderme por mi mismo.' Harry estaba muy inseguro de estos resultados, no sabía si era otro de los complots de Voldemort.

Finalmente, jadeando, Snape dejó de intentar penetrar la mente de Harry.

Harry lo miró tratando de no dejar entrever su confusión.

- Impresionante-. Harry quería sentirse satisfecho, Snape nunca lo había felicitado. Pero esto no era resultado de sus acciones. – Tal vez, perder al perro te ayudó a aprender.

Harry sintió que explotaba de rabia. Antes de darse cuenta, levantó la varita intentando lanzarle un hechizo, pero, la varita voló de su mano y escuchó que Snape repitió el hechizo. -¡ _**Legeremens **_!

Aún así, Harry no sintió la invasión de su mente. Aunque había perdido la compostura, Snape permaneció afuera, y sus ojos se agrandaban, casi con miedo. La varita de Harry cayó a sus pies.

- Afuera, Potter-. Las palabras le fueron gruñidas. Harry tomó la varita y voló del salón. Subió al dormitorio y se tiró en su cama. Cerró las cortinas y le contó todo lo sucedido a Draco.

'Algo estuvo mal. Casi nunca vi a Snape con temor, sólo una vez.' Harry sintió que las palabras salían de él.

'¿ Una vez ?' Preguntó Draco.

'Mm...sí.' Harry dijo más de lo que hubiera querido. Confiaba en Draco, así que continuó. 'En cuarto año, cuando terminé...cuando volví del torneo. Dumbledore le pidió a Snape que regrese con Voldemort.'

'Ah, y obviamente, lo hizo…Pero me sorprende que haya dejado que tú lo veas en ese estado. ¿ Te das cuenta de que confías en él, a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes, verdad ?.' Preguntó Draco.

Harry lo pensó. A pesar de odiar a Snape, de algún modo, confiaba en él. Snape había salvado su vida varias veces a través de los años. En el juego donde Quirrell encantó su escoba; cuando envió la Orden al Ministerio; hasta cuando lo siguió al lago, donde los Dementores atacaron.

Decidieron no juntarse esa noche, Harry tenía que ponerse al día con sus tareas. Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron, más tarde, los puso al tanto de lo que sucedió en la clase –pero, dejando de lado el comentario sobre Sirius y su respuesta explosiva-.

Hermione estaba fuera de sí con su entusiasmo; se arrojó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.

'Au, ¿ qué demonios estás haciendo, Potter ?' Draco estaba un poco molesto.

'Mm, Hermione me abrazó. Y cuando se entusiasma demasiado…Le conté sobre la clase.' Harry tuvo que sonreír. Sabía que Hermione podía abrazarlo con demasiada fuerza, sus costillas le dolían, a veces. Pero, esta noche no era para tanto.

- Lo sé, Snape realmente me felicitó-. Harry sonrió; Ron y Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta. Cuando Hermione intentó abrazarlo otra vez, Harry salió de su alcance y señaló a Ron. –Abrázalo a él-. Los otros dos se sonrojaron.

Harry rió y se enfrascó en su tarea de Transformaciones. Los tres se sentaron en la cama de Harry y se dedicaron a sus tareas. Más tarde, trabajaban en sus ensayos de 'Como transformar un puercoespín en un alfiletero', y Harry sintió que Draco se dormía. Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pensó. 'Bien, está demasiado cansado todo el tiempo.' Y él también, lentamente, se durmió.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Realmente, les agradezco los reviews, ¡ A TODOS !**_

_**D.L.**_


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Esta es la traducción de "Mentes fusionadas", argumento de Ariande; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Advierto, es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, si no es de su agrado, por favor, NO sigan leyendo.**

**Nota: '...' Conversación mental entre Harry-Draco.**

**Mentes fusionadas**

**Capítulo Siete**

Al día siguiente, Harry esperaba que Draco le dijera en qué lugar se encontrarían por la noche. Decidieron hablar sobre cómo investigar el hechizo…o lo que sea que hicieron accidentalmente. Ninguno estaba seguro de querer revertirlo, en verdad, pero sí querían saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

No querían ahondar en los motivos por los que no querían revertirlo. Era demasiado perturbador siquiera pensarlo. Sólo se sentían…cómodos. Era agradable saber que había alguien de quién no tenían que esconderse. Alguien de quien no podían esconderse.

Caminaron hasta la Sección Restringida de la biblioteca, amontonados bajo la capa y mirando el mapa. Harry escuchó la risa de Draco y lo miró, cuestionándolo. Draco señaló un par de puntos sobre el mapa, en un salón de clase del primer piso. Los puntos estaban tan cerca que casi se tapaban, y sus nombres eran 'Ronald Weasley' y 'Hermione Granger'.

Harry ahogó un grito. - ¡ Lo sabía !- Murmuró. – Ya era hora, además. Pensé que iba a tener que tomar alguna medida drástica, como besarla, para ponerlo celoso-.

-¿ Quieres decir que todavía no lo hiciste ?- Preguntó Draco.

– Yo...supuse que sí, por la manera en que siempre andan juntos-.

Harry no pudo contener el ligero temblor que lo atravesó. - ¿ Hermione ?. No, gracias. Yo la quiero a morir, pero sólo como amiga. Igual que a Ginny, como a una especie de hermana. Además, odiaría besarla, ella arruinaría todo, comenzando a decirme lo que hice mal, y cómo arreglarlo-. Una risa ahogada, se le escapó a Draco.

- Porque, yo puedo ver a la sangr...- Interrumpió el pensamiento, y rápidamente lo cambió, y con él la furia que se extendió por Harry. – Mm...a Granger, haciendo eso.

Continuaron su camino hacia la Sección Restringida. Finalmente, llegaron al lugar, arrojaron la capa; y para asegurarse de que nadie anduviese cerca, decidieron que Harry vigilaría el mapa mientras Draco buscaba algún libro que pudiera ayudarles. La cosa iba lenta, pasaron dos horas y no encontraron nada.

Debatieron si seguir o no. Era viernes por la noche, no había clases al día siguiente, pero Harry tenía pruebas de Quidditch, y no quería acostarse muy tarde. Además, una rápida mirada al mapa les mostró que sus amigos habían dejado su nido de amor y habían regresado a los dormitorios. Sabía que no podría llegar mucho más tarde sin que lo cuestionaran.

Y, además, ambos chicos querían pasar algo de tiempo solamente hablando. Fueron hacia un salón cercano y se sentaron en una esquina. Casi nunca se tocaban; sólo se sentaban uno al lado del otro, o enfrentados; y charlaban. Algunas veces, sobre sus respectivas infancias, y compartían recuerdos; otras veces, Harry reconocía partes de los recuerdos de Draco, y se daba cuenta de que eran los sueños del principio del verano.

Esta noche, discutieron las pruebas del día siguiente. Harry admitió que estaba nervioso. ¿ Qué sabía él de escoger un equipo ?. Él fue criado por muggles y jamás había oído del juego, hasta hace cinco años atrás.

Draco le ofreció algunos consejos, y finalmente, le dijo que escuche a la Comadreja. Harry se dio por vencido, tratando de corregirlo. Sabía que sólo eran celos. Distinto caso era el uso de 'sangre sucia'. Eso se debía a años de condicionamiento a manos de Malfoy. Harry iba a eliminar esas palabras del vocabulario de Draco.

Al final de la noche, se dieron un abrazo rápido y se apresuraron a regresar a sus cuartos. Ninguno de ellos mencionó jamás, el modo en que se sostenían el uno al otro en sus mentes, por la noche.

Las pruebas de Quidditch fueron una pesadilla. Se presentaron casi todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor. Harry comenzó diciendo que, si estaban en primer año o no pertenecían a Gryffindor, debían dejar el campo. Varios chicos se fueron.

Le quedó el problema de organizar a los demás estudiantes.

Para peor, apareció el equipo de Slytherin, para qué ?...Harry no sabía para qué; además de para ser una espina clavada en su trasero. Podía oír la risa de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras él trataba de hacer que el resto de los estudiantes se dividieran en: los que se probabarían para guardián, para cazador y para bateador. Varias de la chicas se quedaban allí, riendo como tontas y mirándolo. Harry les preguntó, otra vez, para qué puesto querían probarse, y ellas se quedaban allí, ruborizadas y sin tener idea de qué quería decirles.

Harry suspiró y les pidió por favor que se sienten a un lado si realmente no iban a probarse para ningún puesto. Las chicas comenzaron a reír tontamente tras el comentario. Harry se sonrojó y las dejó. Estaba ganándose un dolor de cabeza, y ni siquiera había comenzado a evaluar a la gente que quería probarse.

Primero, decidió comprobar si todos podían volar decentemente. Hizo que Katie y Angelina se le unieran, y juntos, los dirigieron en un rápido examen de vuelo. Esto le permitió descartar a más de la mitad de los estudiantes. Comenzaron volando bajo y en círculos. Harry se acercaba volando a cada estudiante y suavemente les pedía a los que no eran seleccionados, que se adelanten y aterricen. Lentamente, hicieron más complejos los movimientos, hasta que quedaron volando en círculos arriba y abajo. Harry, finalmente hizo aterrizar a todo el grupo y lo separaró en las posiciones que quería cubrir.

Ron intentaba probarse como bateador, y Harry se lo agradecía. Después de su desempeño inseguro como guardián, el año anterior, temía por los resultados. Sorpresivamente, Ginny se probaba para guardián. Unos minutos más, y quedaron organizados los grupos. Harry actuó como cazador, mientras probaban a los bateadores y a los guardianes, rotando los puestos.

Para cuando terminaron, Harry tenía una idea decente de a quién colocar en cada posición. Ginny era una guardiana excelente, sólo se le escapó un tiro. Ron hizo un trabajo excelente como bateador, casi tan bueno como Fred y George. Un joven de segundo año había hecho una demostración sorprendente como bateador, y Harry estaba indeciso entre él y un chico de quinto año.

Había, además un par de posibles cazadores, pero Harry había dejado esa búsqueda para lo último; queriendo cubrir en primer lugar, los puestos más difíciles.

Cuando aterrizaron, para comenzar con la segunda tanda, se dio cuenta, avergonzado, que el fan club de chicas con sus tontas risitas, estaba de vuelta. Y parecía que habían empeorado, de algún modo.

Realmente, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Con rapidez, miró a las gradas, tratando de no ser muy obvio. Draco se masajeaba la cabeza con una mano. Harry cerró los ojos e intentó respirar hondo un par de veces. Eso pareció ayudarle un poco.

Se preparó para continuar con las pruebas. Y, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pudo formar el equipo. Consultó con Ron, varias veces; una vez con Draco, y tres veces con Katie y Angelina. Quería hablar más con Draco, pero temía ser demasiado obvio.

Cuando las pruebas terminaron, despidió a todos los estudiantes que quedaron afuera y le pidió a los demás que el fin de semana se presenten con sus horarios, para coordinar los entrenamientos.

Por último, los dejó libres. Se volvió, para encontrarse nuevamente con el fan club de las risas tontas. Esta vez, sin embargo, Ginny, Angelina y Katie decidieron tomar el asunto en sus manos. Las tres chicas fueron al encuentro de Harry. Angelina y Ginny lo tomaron, cada una de un lado, y le pasaron un brazo por la cintura. Katie se deslizó por detrás y le abrazó el pecho con ambos brazos.

Harry sintió que su cara se ponía colorada. Escuchó que Draco comenzaba a reír. La risa no estaba confinada a su cabeza. Giró y lo vio doblado de risa. Crabbe, Goyle, y los otros Slytherins miraban, con la boca abierta; especialmente cuando Angelina y Ginny se pegaron a él y le besaron la mejilla. Katie se inclinó y le mordisqueó una oreja. Harry no podía moverse, asombrado.

Katie se separó de Harry, caminó hacia el grupo que, milagrosamente había dejado de reír, y dijo. –Váyanse, señoritas; él está demasiado ocupado para ustedes-. Se volvió hacia Harry y movió una ceja. Harry pensó que iba a desmayarse de vergüenza.

Sintió un dolor agudo en su trasero y un codo, al mismo tiempo que oyó un golpe tras él. Resistió el impulso de sobresaltarse por el dolor reflejo.

En cambio, se dio vuelta y dijo, por sobre el hombro. -¿ Celoso, Malfoy ?

- Eso quisieras, Potter-. Fue la desdeñosa respuesta.

'Adelante, Harry; te están dando un escape de la brigada de lerdas'- Harry rió. En voz alta. Auch !

Se recobró rápidamente, y se movió para besar a Ginny, pero se frenó, y cambió a Angelina. Ginny era como una hermana. Hubiese sido...extraño.

Sus labios se unieron a los de Angelina, y el beso se tornó en algo más, algo más profundo. Era diferente al torpe beso que compartió con Cho.

Retrocedió asombrado. Angelina lo miraba extrañada.

'Ay, hombre'. Harry coincidió con el sentimiento de Draco. 'Esto puede volverse realmente erótico.' La voz de Draco parecía un tanto temblona.

Katie regresó al trío y pasó un brazo por el cuello de Harry; se movió para besarlo, pero él se retrajo y sonrió. -¿ Por qué no mudamos esto a la torre ?- Preguntó con una sonrisa y brillantemente ruborizado.

- Suena grandioso- Interrumpió Ginny. –Entonces, tal vez podríamos desnudarnos.

- ¡ Ginny !- Ron y Harry gritaron al unísono.

Harry se había olvidado de Ron. Miró alrededor y vio algunos estudiantes divertidos y otros escandalizados.

Decidió apurar al grupo, yendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Pasaron junto al grupo de chicas en el camino. Una vez a salvo, ya adentro, Harry se separó de las tres chicas.

- Mm...gracias por...por...ustedes saben-. Tartamudeó, poniéndose colorado, otra vez. Se preguntó, inútilmente, si era posible permanecer en ese color, por ruborizarse demasiado.

No podía mirar a Angelina. No estaba seguro qué pensar del beso. Quería repetirlo, pero con Draco...observando...parecía demasiado raro. Realmente, era necesario que entendieran pronto ese hechizo. No era que quisiera deshacerse de Draco. En realidad, le agradaba la sensación de no estar solo. Sólo que quería...algo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo. ¿ Quería dejar ir a Draco,... era eso lo que él quería ?. Harry suspiró. En verdad, todo era demasiado complejo para ponerse a pensar.

Esa tarde, recibió el primer mensaje de Dumbledore. Fue a la oficina del Director y quedó sorprendido por la lección que aprendió, sobre Tom Riddle. O, en este caso, sobre la familia de Tom, y su nacimiento. Así que Tom no era el único desastre en la familia; su abuelo, su tío y su madre, fueron auténticos canallas.

Pensaba en lo que había aprendido, pero no sabía cómo aplicarlo en su lucha contra Voldemort. Estaba realmente confundido.

Sólo tenía una hora hasta el momento de encontrarse con Draco. Se apresuró a volver al dormitorio, para hablar con Ron y Hermione. Ellos, aún trataban de ocultar su relación. Harry pensó que era algo gracioso. Se miraban y se ruborizaban, sus manos permanecían cerca, antes de separarse. Finalmente, Harry rió y preguntó. -¿ Así qué disfrutaron anoche, en el salón de Encantamientos ?

Ron crepitó, Hermione se puso roja y se dedicó a revolver papeles en sus manos, escondiéndose detrás de un libro. Harry lanzó una carcajada y dijo. - ¿ Mapa del Merodeador, recuerdan ?

Aprovechó el momento, y se excusó. –Les daré un tiempo aquí, en el dormitorio.

Salió con su capa en el bolsillo. 'Draco, salí más temprano. Les dije a Ron y a Hermione que los dejaba solos un rato.'

Sonrió al escuchar el gruñido de Draco. ' No quiero la imagen mental, Potter.' Hubo una pausa. 'Parece que el camino a la biblioteca está libre. Te encuentro allí.'

Harry corrió a la Sección Restringida y se preparó para otra ronda de bromas sobre la escena de las pruebas y para ser interrogado sobre lo que había hecho en la oficina de Dumbledore. Si a eso le sumaba una ronda de investigación, el resultado sería una larga noche, realmente. Y para peor, Hagrid aún no había regresado. Se preguntaba si tal vez, Hagrid estaba acompañado por Madam Maxime, donde sea que anduviese.

Tal como lo esperaba, apenas llegó a la biblioteca, Draco se las tomó con él; le bastó una mirada. Draco comenzó con un ataque de risa casi como el que le agarró en el campo de Quidditch, más temprano. Harry le lanzó una mirada furiosa y empezó a buscar en los estantes, esperando encontrar algo útil.

Algunos días después, Harry encontró algo, por fin. Irónicamente, no fue en la Sección Restringida. Estaba haciendo un trabajo sobre la historia de las maldiciones y su recorrido a través de las leyes. Leyó el pasaje dos veces. Luego, una tercera vez. Era, definitivamente, el primer hechizo que coincidía con todos los síntomas que Draco y él, presentaban. ¡ Pero, no podía ser !. ¡ Esto no podía ser cierto !

¡ El primer hechizo prohibido en el mundo mágico, apenas después de la caída del Imperio Babilónico !. /_Se llama – traducido aproximadamente- 'Dos Convertidos en Uno'. Se trata de hacer que dos personas con habilidades mágicas, se unan en mente, cuerpo y alma. Verdaderamente, se sabe muy poco de este hechizo. La mayoría de la gente, no sobrevive al conjuro, y su naturaleza inestable, con frecuencia, causa locura, y sucesivamente, la muerte. Se ha reportado que ambas partes pueden desarrollar características físicas del otro; además, la habilidad de sentir dolor cuando el otro es lastimado; habilidades curativas aumentadas; la capacidad de comunicarse mentalmente sin caer en la locura. Lo más importante que debemos notar, es que, debido a la naturaleza de vínculo del hechizo, si uno de los participantes muere, el otro lo sigue, usualmente después de un período de locura que puede durar hasta varios años, antes de que el alma sucumba. Es usado para unir a gente cuyas almas son totalmente compatibles. Si no lo fueran, el hechizo mataría a los realizadores y a los receptores. Cuanto más fuerte la pareja, más fuertes los poderes que les serán concedidos. Se rumorea que sus habilidades mágicas aumentan. Sin embargo, si el vínculo se forma demasiado rápidamente, es imposible de manejar, y la magia fuera de control, destruye todo lo que tiene alrededor. Muchas teorías sostienen que esa fue la verdadera razón detrás de la caída del Imperio Babilónico./ _

Harry sintió que la sangre se escurría de su cabeza, y se mareó. '¿ Harry ?. ¿ Estás bien ?'. ¿ Ese era Draco ?. Miró alrededor, apenas consciente. Hermione y Ron no estaban allí; debía ser Draco.

'Sí.' Respiró hondo. ' Creo que lo encontré.'. Casi temía decir las palabras.

'¿ Lo encontraste?. ¿ Quieres decir que encontraste el hechizo ?' Draco sonaba excitado.

'Sí.' Harry no podía obligarse a decir más.

'Mm...¿ no debería ser algo bueno ?' Draco comenzaba a preocuparse. Harry estaba más que preocupado a estas horas.

'Mm, ven aquí, ahora mismo.'.Él sabía que esto podía chocar con la testarudez de Draco, y su actitud de que 'a mi nadie me ordena', pero en este punto, no le importaba.

'¿ Dónde ?' Ese era un signo de la preocupación de Draco, que ni discutió ni regañó a Harry.

' En la esquina del fondo, a la izquierda. Me cubriré con la capa cuando vengas.' Harry podía sentir cómo aumentaba la urgencia en Draco. Quería tranquilizarlo, pero necesitaba tranquilizarse él en primer lugar.

Vio que Draco se acercaba y con rapidez, y se cubrió con la capa. Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y empujó a Draco hacia allí. Mirando alrededor, sacó una mano de debajo de la capa y le indicó el párrafo.

Los minutos pasaban. Draco hizo exactamente lo mismo que Harry, leyó el párrafo una y otra vez, antes de dejar caer su cabeza en el borde de la mesa.

- Mierda. ¿ Esto dice lo que creo ?- Murmuró Draco.

'No sé. ¿ Qué parte ?. ¿ La que dice que potencialmente podemos destruir toda Escocia ?. ¿ O qué me dices del hecho de que podemos volvernos locos ?' . Harry tembló.

'¡ Espera, este no puede ser el hechizo correcto !' Exclamó Draco, de pronto. '¡ Dice 'almas totalmente compatibles', y no creo que nosotros podamos caber en esa descripción !. Quiero decir, somos heterosexuales, para empezar, o por lo menos yo sé que lo soy.'

'Yo también. ¿ Pero, qué otro puede ser ?. Allí están todos los signos.' Harry sintió una ligera esperanza. ' Vamos a buscar algo sobre la compatibilidad de almas, veamos si podemos encontrar alguna explicación.'

Draco fue a buscar un listado de libros. Harry esperó a que buscara algunos y regresara. Su mente volaba. El artículo mencionaba que las habilidades mágicas aumentaban, pero, en realidad no notaba nada. Tal vez, no era el hechizo correcto. Después de todo, nadie podía describirlos a Draco y a él como almas gemelas. Sólo pensarlo era ridículo.

Harry dejó que sus pensamientos se desviaran al beso que compartió con Angelina. Ese era un recuerdo para saborear. Bueno, excepto porque Draco también sintió los efectos, lo que fue bastante vergonzoso.

Repentinamente, Draco estaba de vuelta, y tenía varios libros en frente. Casualmente, deslizó uno hacia un lado. Harry lo llevó bajo la capa y comenzó a leer. Los dos , sentados uno al lado del otro, uno visible y el otro cubierto, leyeron durante horas.

Harry vio que Hermione y Ron lo buscaban, pero Draco les lanzó una mueca de desprecio cuando se acercaron, y no dijo nada.

Varias horas más tarde, Draco otra vez dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. 'Lo encontré'. El tono no llenó de esperanzas a Harry. Tomó el libro y leyó el párrafo.

_/ El término 'alma gemela' ha sido cobrado muchos nuevos significados, en años recientes. El significado tradicional es el que se refiere a que dos almas son perfectas compañeras. Cuando hablamos de parejas de almas, género, orientación sexual, edad o crianza, no tienen importancia. No se trata de un vínculo romántico de las almas, sino de dos almas que se complementan. Los puntos fuertes de una están dónde están las flaquezas de la otra, del mismo modo que sucede con las necesidades emocionales y psicológicas; y por sobre todo, comparten la habilidad o el deseo de ser lo más importante en la vida del otro. Muchas veces, la perfección del vínculo deriva en una relación sentimental./_

Harry suspiró. Sabía que ellos correspondían con esa descripción. Hasta en las clases, donde uno obtenía calificaciones bajas, el otro era el mejor. Y con respecto a ser lo más importante en la vida del otro, realmente se esforzaban por lograrlo.

Esto era malo. Realmente malo. 'Draco, vamos a algún lugar a dónde podamos estar solos. Necesito...ay, Dios.'

Draco se paró, se encaminó hacia la puerta, y salió con Harry detrás, que no veía más allá de la espalda de Draco. Siguieron hasta la Sala Multipropósito. Entraron; Harry estaba impactado. Todo lo que había era un sillón muy amplio y cómodo, lo suficientemente grande para dos. Se quitaron la capa y se miraron. Harry vio el miedo en los ojos de Draco. Sabía que estaba allí, pero había algo más. Sabía que sus propios ojos mostraban el mismo miedo. Se abrazaron y se acomodaron en el sillón, aferrándose uno al otro.

'¿Qué...' Harry hizo una pausa, y luego habló en voz alta; casi temiendo usar las habilidades a las que se había hecho adepto.

-¿ Qué significa esto, Draco ?. ¿ Vamos a volvernos...locos ?- Estaba muy confundido.

- No lo sé, Harry. Quiero decir, si lo que está escrito allí es correcto, la última vez que se usó el hechizo fue hace miles de años, literalmente. ¿ Cómo podemos asegurar que eso sea exacto ?. En su mayor parte, hasta se habla de rumores-. Harry no podía decir si Draco estaba tratando de convencerlo a él o a sí mismo.

Finalmente, miró a los ojos grises que ardían con una fiereza e intensidad que hizo que Harry se retrajera. Se concentró en la conexión emocional, y se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba determinado a protegerlo a él. ¡ A ÉL, a Harry Potter !. Esa era una experiencia desacostumbrada, y Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero él sentía lo mismo. La idea de que Draco perdiera la razón, lo aterrorizaba.

- Creo que necesitamos investigar más. Ahora sabemos por dónde empezar. Por lo menos, tenemos el nombre del hechizo. Deberiamos...sabemos también la época, si miramos en lo relativo a Babilonia...- Harry trataba de que se volvieran a concentrar en el tema.

Ambos permanecieron en el sillón un rato largo, acurrucados juntos y en silencio; perdidos en sus propios pensamientos y miedos, ninguno quería dejar el contacto que los confortaba.

Finalmente, Harry se sentó, se separó y dijo. –Deberíamos irnos. Ron y Hermione ya están buscándome, van a preocuparse si no me encuentran pronto-.

Draco asintió. – Ve tú primero, yo te seguiré dentro de un rato.

Harry salió y corrió de vuelta a la torre, donde sus amigos lo esperaban. Fingió una cara alegre, aún no estaba listo para explicarles cuál era el problema. Tras varios días, en los que Draco y él pasaban juntos las noches, y durante el día, cada uno por su lado; seguían tratando de encontrar algo sobre el hechizo 'Dos Convertidos en Uno'.

En una clase de Pociones, las cosas se pusieron extrañas para Harry. Prácticamente no estaba haciendo nada. Esperaba que la maldita cosa terminara de calentarse, y en ese momento, Snape le gritó por ser descuidado y por estar soñando despierto; y le dio detención.

Harry suspiró, de algún modo sospechaba que tenía que ver más con las 'Clases Particulares', que con lo que estaba haciendo, pero aún así, lo molestaba.

Esa noche, Harry se presentó en la oficina de Snape para su 'detención', y apenas atravesó la puerta, el Profesor le alanzó un '_Legeremens_'. Una vez más, Harry no sintió ni asomo de invasión en su mente.

-¿ Qué has hecho, Potter ?- Espetó Snape. -¿ Cómo logras bloquear mi mente, completamente ?- Harry estaba desconcertado.

-¿ Qué quiere decir, señor ?- Preguntó.

Snape lo miró y le alcanzó un libro. Harry leyó la portada, era un texto que Snape había estado leyendo toda la semana, durante las clases.

- Vas a pasar la tarde leyendo este libro. No quiero que lo saques de esta habitación, y tampoco quiero que lo discutas con tus amigos cuando salgas de aquí- Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando dijo 'amigos'; y sin esperar respuesta de Harry, giró y se fue.

Era un libro sobre Oclumancia. Harry lo abrió y comenzó a leer. El tiempo pasó muy rápido. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Snape regresó y le dijo que era hora de que retornara al dormitorio. Harry se masajeó los ojos, ya había leído varios capítulos.

El libro le produjo varios interrogantes. De pronto, comprendió lo que Snape había querido decir al comienzo de la clase. La mayoría de las personas que estudiaban Oclumancia, tenían que hacerlo durante años, para poder bloquear completamente a otra persona; y usualmente, lograban bloquear sólo parte de los pensamientos.

En silencio, Harry le devolvió el libro a Snape y dejó la oficina. Notó que era bastante tarde, cuando buscó a Draco, ya estaba dormido. Volvió a la torre, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común, esperándolo. Tenían docenas de preguntas, y Harry, simplemente les dijo que no podía hablar del tema. Estaban extremadamente frustrados con él cuando se rehusó a cambiar de opinión.

**_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**Esta es la traducción de "Mentes fusionadas", argumento de Ariande; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Advierto, es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, si no es de su agrado, por favor, NO sigan leyendo.**

**Nota: '...' Conversación mental entre Harry-Draco.**

**Mentes fusionadas**

**Capítulo Ocho**

Pasaron tres días, y el domingo por la tarde, Harry recibió una lechuza. Traía una carta de Dumbledore, pidiendo que él, Hermione y Ron fueran inmediatamente a la oficina del Director. Les mostró la nota y se dirigieron cautelosamente hacia allí.

Discutieron el motivo de la llamada. Harry no estaba seguro si se trataba de una sus ' clases extras', pero si así fuera, ¿ para qué llamar a los otros dos ?

Era peor de lo que podían haber imaginado. El Director les informó que Hagrid había sido asesinado por Mortífagos, mientras cumplía con una misión para la Orden. Había un espía. La misión se había mantenido en secreto, sólo el círculo de confianza de la Orden estaba al tanto de su ubicación. Los Mortífagos sabían cuál era el destino y cuál el trayecto que recorrerían, y habían planeado el lugar exacto del ataque. Ambos, Hagrid y Madam Maxime, fueron asesinados.

Harry se sentó en silencio, apenas absorbió las palabras. No era cierto. Él no podía creerlo. Había un espía. Y Hagrid estaba muerto. Un espía. Un traidor. Sintió que Hermione y Ron lo tomaban, cada uno de un brazo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Hermione lloraba. Ron parecía cercano a las lágrimas. Harry pensó que él debería estar llorando también, pero no tenía lágrimas.

Sentía su cabeza como borrosa. Se encaminaron a la torre. Escuchó que Draco le decía algo, pero no sabía qué. Hermione también le decía alguna cosa. Algo sobre ir al comedor para cenar.

- No tengo hambre-. Dijo Harry. Se separó de sus dos amigos y se apresuró a marcharse en otra dirección. Apenas dobló la esquina, se cubrió con su capa y corrió. Siguió corriendo. Jadeaba, sudaba. Corrió a través de una pareja de fantasmas, pero no se detuvo. Cuando alcanzó el final de un pasillo, simplemente dio la vuelta y corrió en otra dirección. Su mente no registraba a dónde se dirigía.

Finalmente, se encontró en la torre de Astronomía. Se desplomó en el suelo, en un rincón. Se hizo un ovillo, recordando la ocasión en que llevó a Norbert hasta allí, en su primer año. Esto trajo el recuerdo de Hagrid. No podía respirar. Aún escuchaba a Draco, llamándolo. Sonaba alterado, pero realmente no podía captar qué era lo que le decía.

Pasaron las horas. Harry no sabía cuántas. Sólo que era domingo, no había clases; así que no se había necesidad de moverse. El sol se ocultó, las estrellas salieron y él seguía sentado allí. El dolor crecía en su pecho. Quería gritar y sacar su pena y su enojo, pero no podía. Sólo permanecía sentado allí; acurrucado, a veces meciéndose.

Un tiempo más tarde, la puerta de la torre de Astronomía, se abrió, vacilante. Harry no levantó la vista, deseó que no se tratara de una pareja lista para tener sexo delante suyo. Particularmente, no le importaba, él no pensaba moverse.

Sintió, antes de verlo u oírlo, que Draco se aproximaba. Levantó la vista, olvidándose que tenía puesta la capa.

Draco sostuvo el mapa y se arrodilló cerca de donde estaba él. Su mano se levantó lentamente, y buscó a tientas la capa, y la quitó.

Cuando Draco miró a Harry a los ojos, la angustia que éstos reflejaban era atemorizante. Los sentimientos que le llegaban de Harry ya eran lo suficientemente dolorosos, pero no se comparaban con su mirada.

Se deslizó sobre el suelo, junto a Harry y lo envolvió con sus brazos. El mapa cayó, entre ambos, y Draco colocó la capa de modo que los cubriera a los dos.

Abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

Harry se resistió al principio, no había recibido nunca este tipo de consuelo. Finalmente, se relajó en el abrazo del rubio. Dejándose llevar por la calidez de los brazos que lo rodeaban, la preocupación que el otro irradiaba, por la mano que se levantó vacilante y atrajo su cabeza hacia el pecho de Draco, acariciando su cabello.

Harry comenzó a temblar.

Draco murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras, no sabía qué decir. Dumbledore informó la muerte de Hagrid en la cena, esa noche. Antes de eso, Draco no estaba seguro de qué era lo que había causado el quiebre de Harry. Había necesitado retirarse un poco ante el esfuerzo de Harry, su dolor y su emoción.

Lentamente, Harry comenzó a hablar con Draco. Le contó sobre Hagrid: cómo había soñando con un hombre grande que lo sostenía en sus brazos diciéndole que iba a estar a salvo, mientras viajaban sobre Londres en la motocicleta voladora; cómo se dio cuenta que se trataba del mismo hombre que lo rescató después de que sus padres fueron asesinados. Le contó sobre el día que supo que él era un mago y que dejaría a los Dursley; sobre su primer regalo: Hedwig. Las palabras brotaban de Harry, algunas en voz alta, la mayoría usando su modo acostumbrado de comunicación. Draco sólo lo abrazaba, meciéndolo, a veces acariciándole el cabello, a veces masajeándole la espalda.

Mientras las palabras brotaban de Harry, Draco comenzó a sentir la pérdida del medio-gigante. A él nunca le había agradado el hombre, pero al escuchar a Harry…comenzó a darse cuenta de que había dejado que sus padres lo influenciaran también en eso. Había estado equivocado y allí estaba la prueba.

Harry no lloraba. Draco sentía cómo temblaba en sus brazos, le levantó la cara para poder mirarlo a los ojos. La angustia parecía mayor, si eso fuese posible. Draco sintió que las lágrimas caían por su propia cara, y sobre la de Harry.

Harry susurró, quebradamente. –Lo amaba, Draco. Lo amaba y murió. Todos mueren. ¿ Es mi culpa, verdad ?.

Esta pregunta causó que Draco rompiera a llorar, completamente.

– No, Harry, no es tu culpa. Nunca fue tu culpa. Sólo es culpa de esos enfermos bastardos.

Se movió, de modo que Harry descansara totalmente sobre su regazo. Las lágrimas de Draco caían en la cara de Harry, dejando sus marcas en ambos rostros.

- No puedo llorar, Draco. ¿ Por qué no puedo llorar ?. Debería hacerlo…- Su voz sonaba perdida y desesperada.

- No te preocupes, Harry, yo lloraré por los dos-. Murmuró Draco. Mirándolo a los ojos, lentamente, sin saber exactamente por qué, bajó sus labios sobre los de Harry.

Se encontraron, y sus labios se unieron muy dulcemente, en un beso vacío de pasión, puro consuelo. Consuelo otorgado, refugio encontrado. Nunca se hizo profundo, sólo se prolongó. Interminable.

Finalmente, Draco se separó, mirando los ojos de Harry, sus pulgares se levantaron, y secaron las huellas húmedas que sus propias lágrimas habían dejado en la cara de Harry.

Los dedos de Harry también se levantaron, imitando la acción en la cara de Draco.

Pasaron la noche envueltos uno en brazos del otro. Ocasionalmente se besaban, mayormente sólo se abrazaban. Tan abrigados uno en el otro, que ninguno notó la luz cálida que los rodeaba, manteniéndolos tibios y a salvo.

Cuando la luz de la aurora se elevó el horizonte, se separaron, y con un último beso, cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto. Querían entrar sin que nadie lo note, antes de que sus compañeros de dormitorio se despierten.

Unas horas más tarde, Harry despertó a una habitación vacía. Aparentemente, Ron y Hermione decidieron dejarlo dormir. Cuando la conciencia le volvió en su totalidad, también lo hicieron los hechos de la noche anterior. Recordaba, con vergüenza, que había besado a Draco. Era extraño, pero sentía que, de algún modo estaba bien. No sabía cómo debía comportarse. Titubeando, quiso alcanzar mentalmente a Draco, y lo alivió notar que él se sentía igual; avergonzado, pero no arrepentido ni disgustado. -Eso sin mencionar una gran dosis de confusión-.

Él era heterosexual. Había disfrutado el espectáculo que dieron el otro día, con Katie, Angelina y Ginny, en el campo de Quidditch. Pero esto era diferente. Tal vez se debía al hechizo. Tal vez, realmente eran almas gemelas.

Repentinamente, el resto de la tarde regresó: la muerte de Hagrid, y el dolor lo colmó otra vez; no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo. Esto era distinto a la muerte de Sirius.

Se quedó acostado en su cama, no quería ir al comedor. No quería enfrentar a nadie, aún. Era demasiado. Era demasiado con qué lidiar: los besos compartidos con Draco, la muerte de Hagrid, el espía en la Orden, era demasiado, y él se sentía tan solo.

' Harry, está bien. Es como con tus sueños, no estás solo. Yo estoy aquí, contigo.' Draco parecía saber qué decirle. Nadie, nunca, supo qué decirle, por eso le agradaba que Draco sí lo supiera.

'Lo sé, Draco. Sólo que siento como si... a veces creo que estoy maldito. Todos los que amo se mueren, ¿ sabes ?. Me digo a mí mismo que no es mi culpa, ¿ pero cómo puedo creerlo ?. Los que amo, mueren. ¿ Cuánto más puede suceder ?' Harry se sentía tan profundamente desolado, su cuerpo entero parecía de hielo.

Notó algo parecido a la presión de los labios de Draco en los suyos. Una sonrisa suave se instaló en su cara. Quería retribuírselo, pero no estaba preparado para tratar con eso el día de hoy. En cambio, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco, y lo abrazó con ternura.

'Creo que necesito estar solo por un rato, Draco. Quiero decir, con mis propios pensamientos y cosas.' Percibió que Draco comprendía lo que él quería decir, que no lo rechazaba, sólo que necesitaba tiempo para sufrir el golpe.

'Mm, no puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero asegúrate de lanzar hoy algunos 'Gigante zopenco' y algún otro comentario insultante. Sé que va a ser difícil después de anoche, pero habrá quienes lo estén esperando.' Harry sintió la incomodidad que la idea le producía a Draco.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Hermione y Ron encontraron a Harry. Estaba en el lugar de descanso de las lechuzas, acariciando a Hedwig, mientras ella le picoteaba un dedo y ululaba cariñosamente.

- Harry- Hermione sonaba vacilante. -¿ Estás bien ?. Quiero decir, no fuiste a ninguna de las clases. Yo te copié las tareas. Los profesores no parecían muy disgustados, pero no creo que debas faltar más.

Él se volvió hacia ella y logró sonreír. Se sentía mejor. No bien, exactamente, pero podía hacerles frente. Además, había perdido varias comidas, y su estómago gruñó.

- Sí, sólo necesitaba tiempo-. Le dio una última caricia a Hedwig, antes de dirigirse al pasillo principal. – Realmente, necesito comida. ¿ Ya está servida la cena ?

-¿ Harry, quieres hablar ?- Hermione podía ser una molestia a veces, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

- No, Hermione. Estoy bien. Realmente-. La tranquilizó, y ella lo miró con duda.

Ron se acercó y le dio un abrazo flojo. – Estamos aquí si tú quieres, compañero. Yo voy a extrañarlo también.

Harry siguió a sus amigos hasta el comedor. Cuando entró, oyó que el ruido menguaba levemente, parecía que todos lo miraban.

'Lo siento'. Vino la disculpa rápida de Draco.

Esto fue seguido por un comentario hiriente que la explicó. - ¡ Viva ! , ¿ vamos a ver cómo Cabeza Marcada se vuelve loco, otra vez ?. ¿ Y por qué esa fascinación con cosas grandes y peludas ?

Harry amagó con alcanzar su varita, Ron y Hermione lo tomaron cada uno por un brazo. Sabía que no hubiese lastimado a Draco, pero le dolió profundamente, aunque comprendía y él mismo había pedido el comentario.

Gruñó y se movió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Afligido, Harry trató desesperadamente de sacudir el dolor lacerante. Se mordió el labio, esforzándose en contener su temblor. El dolor parecía traducirse en furia. Apretó su varita con fuerza.

'Harry, por favor, POR FAVOR, no me hagas hacer eso otra vez.' Suplicó Draco.

Harry tragó saliva, tratando de bajar el nudo en su garganta. Sentía, a través de la conexión con el rubio, cuánta pena le había causado provocar a Harry durante su evidente duelo.

'No lo haré'. Dijo Harry. ' Siento haberte puesto en esa posición.'

Respiró hondo y giró. Hermione y Ron aún sostenían sus brazos. Muy deliberadamente, Harry se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a llenar su plato. Su apetito había desaparecido, debido a los sucesos en el comedor, lo que había pasado con Draco y todos mirando el espectáculo, y a él.

No queriendo darles otro motivo para hablar, Harry comenzó a comer lentamente, sin mirar a nadie.

Eventualmente, el ruido retornó al comedor, cuando los demás estudiantes se dieron cuenta de que no habría pelea, ni tampoco el Gryffindor rompería en llanto.

La comida casi había finalizado, cuando los problemas golpearon a Harry en forma de... Profesor de Pociones.

- Señor Potter, tal vez crea que es demasiado bueno como para presenciar las clases con el resto de sus compañeros, pero deje que le asegure que yo lo estaré esperando para que cumpla con su detención-. Con su mensaje entregado, Snape salió del comedor a grandes trancos.

Harry suspiró y hundió la cabeza en sus manos, no quería tener que soportar otra lección tan pronto. Podía oír que Ron murmuraba contra los malintencionados Slytherins, pero no pudo forzarse a contribuir en la conversación, sus propios pensamientos lo preocupaban mucho más, ¿ qué le diría a Snape ? , de seguro tendría preguntas y querría respuestas.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**Esta es la traducción de "Mentes fusionadas", argumento de Ariande; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Advierto, es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, si no es de su agrado, por favor, NO sigan leyendo.**

**Nota: '...' Conversación mental entre Harry-Draco.**

**Mentes fusionadas**

**Capítulo nueve**

Después de picotear su comida con desgano, sólo algún ocasional y cariñoso empujón de Draco, lo obligaba a comer un bocado o dos.

Finalmente, Harry empujó su plato y se dirigió hacia la detención asignada. Aunque pensaba que hubiese sido agradable una advertencia mayor a una hora, en cualquier caso.

Lentamente hizo su camino hacia las mazmorras. Su mente iba dividida entre el enojo por ser arrastrado de su dolor, a la fuerza; y alivio por tener algo con qué distraerse. Pero, ¿ tenía que ser Oclumancia ?. La frustración por no tener respuestas, y el hecho de que el vínculo que compartía con Draco podía llevarlos a los dos hacia la locura y matar la mitad de Inglaterra, parecía demasiado por hoy.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la sensación de una mano suave acariciando su cara. ' No estás solo, ¿ recuerdas ?'. Vino el regaño.

Harry sonrió levemente, sus ojos se cerraron un momento, respiró hondo. 'Gracias'. Dijo, simplemente.

Respiró hondo, otra vez, intentando controlarse, luego dijo. ' Es hora de enfrentar al demonio de las mazmorras'.

Sintió, más que oyó, la risa de Draco, antes del regaño, de un modo que le recordó fuertemente a Hermione. '¡Harry!. Realmente, él es el Jefe de mi casa y un Profesor. Trátalo con un poco de respeto'.

Harry resopló. 'Seguro, tan pronto como él me respete a mi'.

Se retiró de la conversación, ya estaba frente al laboratorio. Se enderezó y se preparó antes de golpear la puerta con firmeza.

- Adelante-. Espetó el hosco Profesor de Pociones.

Tan pronto como entró a la habitación, el hechizo voló hacia él. Apenas captó la palabra _Legilimens_, antes de que el hechizo lo golpeara. Una vez más, no tuvo efecto. Ni la más mínima insinuación de un recuerdo, ni dolor de cabeza. Ningún signo de invasión.

Snape dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, antes de caminar a grandes pasos hacia Harry.

Instintivamente, Harry retrocedió un paso, nervioso y atemorizado.

- Potter, no sé cómo se las arregló, pero uno de estos días voy a descubrirlo. Por ahora, le sugiero que aprenda Legeremancia-. Harry se devanaba los sesos pensando. No quería ver los recuerdos de su Profesor. Los que había visto el año anterior ya eran lo suficientemente malos. Y temía ver más.

Sacudió la cabeza, porque su Profesor continuaba despotricando.

-Nadie deberá saber de estas lecciones, ni siquiera el Director. Y aún más, si escucho una sola palabra de lo que pueda presenciar aquí, fuera de esta habitación, le daré detención hasta que sus nietos vengan a Hogwarts. ¿ Está claro ?

Silenciosamente, Harry asintió. – Muy bien. Siéntese aquí y lea los capítulos sobre Legeremancia. Cuando termine, practique los movimientos y cómo decir el hechizo. Después, si estoy satisfecho, y puedo confiar en que no transformará mi cerebro en una babosa o algo igualmente repulsivo, y sólo entonces, intentará realizar el hechizo. ¿ Comprendido ?

Otra vez, Harry asintió en silencio. Fue hacia la mesa donde estaba apoyado el libro, y lo abrió en el capítulo que Snape le indicó. Rápidamente, hizo contacto con Draco para contarle lo que estaba haciendo.

Sintió el asombro de Draco, y agregó sus propios pensamientos. 'Mm, te haré saber cuando comience realmente a intentar el hechizo. No sé si va a funcionar o cómo… Querrás estar solo porque...'Se desvió del pensamiento, pero supo que Draco entendía lo que trataba de decirle.

El pánico invadió a Harry, por un momento. Snape le había advertido que nadie fuera de la habitación debía saber de sus recuerdos. ¿ Y si Draco veía las imágenes ?. ¿ Y si Draco decía algo, accidentalmente ?. Y si...Harry dominó sus frenéticos pensamientos y se concentró en el libro. No le tomó mucho tiempo, y usando su pluma en lugar de su varita, comenzó a ensayar los movimientos.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Snape se dirigió a él. – Ahora, diciendo el hechizo, si no le molesta-. Gruñó. Harry podía asegurar que Snape no estaba más feliz que él en esta parte de la lección. Se preguntaba por qué lo estaban haciendo si era obvio que Snape no quería; y antes había dejado implícito que el Director no sabía o no aprobaba estas lecciones.

Media hora más tarde, Harry tenía los movimientos de la varita y el hechizo, a la altura de los estándares de Snape, y ambos se enfrentaron.

Harry advirtió a Draco, y el rubio replicó que en ese momento estaba seguro en su cama, rodeado con un hechizo silenciador.

- ¡ Potter, vamos, deja de perder el tiempo !- Gruñó Snape.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Harry realizó el hechizo. Apenas notó que lo había hecho correctamente, antes de sentirse inmerso en los recuerdos del hombre. La facilidad con la que se deslizó en la mente del otro, lo desconcertó. Tuvo poco tiempo para registrar a un joven Snape caminando alrededor del lago con una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, y justo cuando se dio cuenta de que era su madre, los recuerdos cambiaron. Un serio hombre de cabello oscuro le gritaba algo a un niño, otro cambio… Un relámpago de cabello rubio entró a su mente cuando Harry sintió que volaba, atravesando la habitación. Sintió un hechizo en el pecho, y su espalda chocó contra la pared.

Cayó al suelo, luchando por respirar. Podía oír que Draco gritaba en su mente, aunque no sabía si con miedo o dolor, no podía identificarlo, estaba muy ocupado tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones. Temblorosamente, se arrodilló, pero fue incapaz de moverse más.

Snape estaba de pie, del otro lado de la habitación, con una mirada de furia en su cara, pero por una vez, esperó a que Harry se recuperara, en silencio. Finalmente, Harry se paró y se movió hacia delante, frente a su Profesor.

- Ha probado que puede aprender algo, al menos. ¿ Por qué no vemos qué tan exitoso es cuando alguien está ocluyendo su mente ?- Gruñó el hombre mayor.

Harry asintió, vacilante.

Lentamente, se enfrentaron, otra vez, con las varitas en la mano. Harry bajó la suya, brevemente, cuando vio que su mano temblaba. Quería sacar fuerzas de Draco, pero sentía que estaba peor que él. Harry tenía alguna experiencia con lo que estaba sucediendo, en cambio esta era la primera vez de Draco.

Rápidamente, antes de que Snape le grite, Harry levantó la mano. El hechizo fue más rápido y aún más efectivo, ahora que Harry sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la facilidad con la que entró a la mente del hombre. ¿ No se suponía que iba a bloquearlo ?

Los recuerdos pasaban volando. Hubo varios de encuentros de Mortífagos, Snape y la mamá de Harry estudiando en la biblioteca, Lucius y Narcissa, y Snape parados junto a una cuna. De pronto, Harry voló otra vez contra la pared. Se golpeó duramente la cabeza y se oyó un ruido fuerte. Harry sintió que una ola de oscuridad se cerraba sobre él. La cabeza le dolía, su pecho no podía moverse para respirar, por el impacto. Se esforzó por permanecer consciente, temeroso de que si perdía la conciencia por un momento, Snape pudiera darle alguna poción.

Yacía de lado, hecho un ovillo, parte suya registraba que Snape le gritaba algo. Draco estaba en el fondo de su mente sollozando de dolor y temor; y el resto de la atención de Harry se concentraba en salir de la oscuridad y respirar. Tenía un brazo cruzado protegiendo su pecho, y otro sobre la cabeza, donde sentía una humedad cálida que suponía, era sangre.

Por varios largos minutos, Harry luchó, y finalmente sintió que volvía a controla su cuerpo y podía respirar con más facilidad. Dio un respingo, comenzó a moverse lentamente, sospechando que tal vez tenía alguna costilla rota. Comenzó a registrar, a lo lejos, las palabras que Snape estaba diciendo.

Insistía en que ni el Señor de las Tinieblas podía quebrar sus barreras, y un mocoso arrogante sin una pizca de sentido común no debería siquiera haber podido intentarlo. Demandaba respuestas. Harry sintió la incomodidad de Draco.

'Creo que deberíamos decirle algo. Esto no está bien, Draco. En cualquier momento va a ofrecerme algo para las heridas y no sé qué decirle. ¡ No podemos tomar nada !. Y si no tomo lo que me dé, va a forzarme, o a demandar explicaciones'. Harry estaba preocupado y atemorizado.

' Harry, cálmate. Concuerdo contigo. Además, necesitamos contárselo a alguien. Y tú sabes lo que pienso del Director.' Draco lo tranquilizó levemente. Harry afirmó con la cabeza. – Bien-. Dijo en voz alta.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, abrió enormemente los ojos. Snape se había quedado callado y lo miraba con sospechas.

- Mm...¿ maldición ?- Dijo Harry.

- ¿ Con quién exactamente está usted hablando, señor Potter ?- Preguntó Snape.

- Voy a explicarle todo, señor. Sólo, por favor, ¿ puede realizar el encantamiento desilusionador sobre usted mismo, y venir conmigo hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta ?- Suplicó Harry, desfallecidamente. Aún le dolía la cabeza, y miró al hombre con ojos llenos de dolor.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron con desconfianza, pero después de un momento interminable, finalmente asintió. Harry se cubrió con su capa invisible, y lentamente hizo el camino hacia la estatua, ocasionalmente deteniéndose cuando algún mareo lo asaltaba. Al acercarse vio que la puerta estaba abierta, Draco ya estaba allí. Rápidamente, se deslizó por la entrada y se quitó la capa.

Sintió la mano de Draco en su hombro, empujándolo hacia abajo, y vio que el espía tenía su varita preparada. Con rapidez se colocó entre los dos Slytherins. La cabeza le latía, dolorida por los movimientos bruscos, y se sentía nauseoso, pero se mantuvo entre ellos.

- Profesor, sé que esto le parecerá extraño, pero, por favor, denos unos minutos y le explicaremos todo-. Harry levantó la vista a su enojado Profesor. El dolor evidente en los ojos de los dos chicos terminó por decidirlo. Lentamente bajó la varita, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron la escena que tenía delante.

Tan pronto como la varita bajó, Draco empujó a Harry otra vez. Con un suspiro de alivio, Harry se sentó en el suelo, para dejar que Draco lo manejara. Sus manos cuidadosas movieron su cabeza hacia delante, y comenzaron a examinarla a fondo, presionando levemente. Unas palabras susurradas, y una sensación similar a las cosquillas rozó la cabeza de Harry. El corte se cerró, y el chichón lentamente bajó. El dolor, sin embargo, continuó.

Harry sintió que dedos aflojaban su corbata; y trató de zafarse, molesto.

- No, Draco- Murmuró.

- Por favor, Harry, por lo menos deja que me encargue de las costillas quebradas- Pidió draco. – No nos hagas sufrir si no es necesario; ya es suficientemente malo cuando no hay nada que podemos hacer.

Harry sonrió débilmente, los recuerdos del abuso sufrido en el verano aún estaban frescos. Dejó caer sus manos, derrotado por las razones de Draco. – Bien, pero sólo las rotas, luego, creo que Snape quiere algunas respuestas-. Dijo Harry, levantando la vista hacia el hombre asombrado.

Harry se quedó sentado en silencio, mientras Draco le quitaba la corbata, la túnica y la camisa. Dio un respingo cuando los dedos atentos rozaron un punto particularmente doloroso. Miró los ojos plateados de su amigo, que murmuró algunas palabras y las costillas quebradas sanaron.

Una vez que las peores lesiones sanaron, Harry le sonrió dulcemente a Draco. – Creo que nos arreglamos para hacer lo que muchos estudiantes han tratado de hacer durante años...Dejarlo sin palabras-. Harry rió, señalando al Profesor de Pociones.

Draco rió levemente, mientras se movía para acomodar a Harry en una posición más cómoda. –Por favor, Profesor. Conjure un asiento-. Hizo un gesto débil.

Saliendo de su estado de asombro, Snape movió su varita y transformó una roca en una silla, antes de sentarse. – Primero-. Gruñó.

– ¡ Explíquenme cómo hicieron ESO !- Señaló el pecho y la cabeza de Harry.

Harry lo miró confundido. – Son hechizos de sanación, Draco ha estado estudiándolos por años.

- ¡ Eso no, idiota !. ¿ Cómo lo hizo sin varita ?- Harry se sentó rápidamente, y una nueva ola de dolor en la cabeza, le recordó que no debía hacerlo. Miró alrededor, la varita de Draco continuaba sobre el suelo, a unos pies de distancia. Giró levemente y miró a Draco a los ojos, reflejaban el mismo asombro.

'¿El hechizo?'- Pensó.

' Eso creo. Creo que necesitamos a Snape, ahora. Yo...no sabemos lo que este estúpido hechizo está haciendo con nosotros, y creo que Snape puede ayudarnos con información.' Respondió Draco.

- ¿ Bueno ?- espetó Snape, el asombro estaba pasando con rapidez, y su paciencia se agotaba.

- Señor-. Comenzó Draco, cautelosamente. – No creo que podamos responder a eso, a menos que comencemos por el principio.

Snape le lanzó una mirada furiosa al rubio, antes de asentir cortante.

- En primer lugar, ¿ puedo hacerle algunas preguntas ?- Interrumpió Harry.

'¿Harry?'. Interrogó Draco. Ambos chicos ignoraron la mirada oscura que Snape le dirigió a Harry.

' Creo que confío en él, Draco, sólo que...no sé. Necesito saber más, antes de confiar plenamente.' Respondió Harry.

Draco afirmó con la cabeza, y volvieron su atención al hombre que, confundido, aún los miraba con enojo.

- ¿ Señor ?- preguntó Draco. Finalmente, Snape dijo que sí.

- Lo que vi...¿ ella era mi madre ?- Preguntó Harry, dubitativo.

- Sí-. Dijo Snape, suavemente.

-¿ Ustedes eran amigos ?- Harry pensó en el recuerdo de la caminata junto al lago.

- Sí-. La respuesta no ofrecía mayor explicación.

Harry respiraba superficialmente, sus costillas golpeadas y aún sin sanar, le dolían y le recordaban que debía ser cuidadoso.

- Por favor, Profesor, necesito saber que puedo confiar en usted, y realmente no me lo está haciendo fácil-. Suplicó Harry.

Snape lo observó intensamente, luego miró al rubio, en cuyos brazos Harry se apoyaba cómodamente; después su expresión se relajó y asintió levemente.

- Muy bien. Su madre fue uno de los pocos amigos que tuve aquí, en Hogwarts. Ella era agradable y nunca le importó la opinión de los demás; veía el bien donde otros veían mal- Harry sonrió apenas, eso le recordaba lo que Remus le había contado sobre su madre.

-¿ Qué pasó ?- Preguntó suavemente, sabiendo que esa amistad no había durado.

- Potter pasó-. Gruñó Snape. Harry dio un respingo y se apoyó más en Draco. Podía imaginárselo, el recuerdo de Snape colgando cabeza abajo aún lo asaltaba. Sintió que Draco lo consolaba, una mano recorría su brazo arriba y abajo.

- Su madre y él comenzaron a salir juntos- Continuó Snape. – Las mofas y bromas se hacían cada vez peores, tal es así que yo no podía ni salir del dormitorio sin que pasara algo. Luego, ocurrió el incidente de la Casa de los Gritos. Yo recibí una detención y me quitaron veinte puntos por estar fuera de la cama después de hora; además debí jurar que guardaría el secreto. Potter y Black recibieron poco más que un sermón áspero. Su madre nunca supo la verdad. Una semana más tarde, la alejé del todo cuando la llamé sangre sucia.

Harry cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, tratando de pasar el nudo en su garganta. – Lo siento-. Murmuró.

- Harry-. Dijo la voz de Draco en su oído. – No te disculpes, tú no tienes nada que ver con eso.

- El señor Malfoy tiene razón. No voy a aceptar sus disculpas por hechos en los que usted no tuvo participación-. Dijo Snape de mala gana.

- ¿ Esa es la razón...?- Harry hizo un gesto hacia el brazo izquierdo del del hombre.

Snape inclinó la cabeza, apenas asintiendo. – Esa es la razón por la que volví. Cuando descubrí que su madre era el próximo objetivo del Señor de las Tinieblas, tenía que hacer lo algo para evitarlo.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza. – Creo que comprendo.

Tembló, una ráfaga fría le rozó el pecho desnudo. Draco se movió ligeramente y tomó la túnica que estaba a un lado. Realizó con rapidez un encantamiento calentador sobre la ropa, antes de envolver a Harry y atraerlo de nuevo contra su pecho.

Harry exhaló aliviado, el dolor de cabeza disminuía lentamente.

- Ahora-. Espetó Snape, retornando a su modo arisco. – Creo que es mi turno. ¿ Por qué no empezamos con que me expliquen desde cuándo son una pareja ?

-¡ Qué ?!- Exclamaron ambos. - ¡ No somos una pareja !- Sus voces dijeron al unísono.

Snape levantó una ceja. – Están haciendo una muy buena imitación, entonces- Afirmó, simplemente.

Harry se sonrojó, y sintió que a Draco le pasaba igual. – Mm...bueno... nos va a llevar un tiempo poder explicarlo, señor.

- Profesor-. Dijo Draco. Snape lo miró expectante. -¿ Qué sabe sobre almas gemelas ?

Snape resopló. – Es apenas más que un mito romántico de niñas. No hay evidencia que apoye la existencia de compañeros de alma.

- ¿ Así como no hay evidencia que apoye la existencia de la Cámara de los Secretos ?- Preguntó Harry, suavemente.

Snape hizo una pausa. -¿ Qué saben ustedes ?- Preguntó.

- Desafortunadamente, no mucho-. Respondió Draco, secamente. – Es por eso que estamos confiando en usted.

Snape los observó a ambos con una mirada dura. - ¿ Por qué yo ?. ¿ Por qué no el Director ?

- No confiamos en él, exactamente-. Respondió Harry.

-¿ Por qué no ?- La respuesta fue al punto.

- Porque miente, nos usa para hacer lo que él necesita. Porque me dejó con ellos y nunca fue a verme. Porque esto es un colegio, no se supone que deba ser un lugar de batalla, o un lugar donde la política decida las amistades. Debería detestar a Draco por burlarse de la ropa de Ron, y no por ser hijo de un Mortífago; y él debería odiar a Ron por burlarse de su nombre. Al principio, Draco me caía mal, honestamente porque me recordaba a Dudley, por su arrogancia y por cómo se burlaba de mis amigos. Pero luego, Dumbledore trajo la piedra filosofal y la escondió aquí. Invitó a Voldemort al colegio, al hacer eso.- Harry hizo una pausa, Draco y Snape temblaron violentamente.

- Lo siento- Se disculpó. – Trataré de recordarlo.

Snape asintió, y Harry continuó. – Yo no sé que hubiese sucedido conmigo y con Draco si las cosas hubiesen sido normales. Quiero decir, nos detestábamos. Creo que era bastante obvio, pero al final del año pasado, eso cambió.

-¿ Cuándo ?- Interrogó Snape, con curiosidad creciente.

Harry cerró los sojos; su dolor de cabeza parecía empeorar. – Durante la última clase de Pociones. Con la pelea, algo pasó-. El esfuerzo al hablar parecía acrecentarse.

Draco lo empujó hacia abajo, hasta que prácticamente, lo acostó sobre su regazo. Sus dedos comenzaron a masajear sus sienes gentilmente.

El rubio continuó la historia, mientras Harry se relajaba con el masaje tierno. – No lo notamos al principio. Un par de semanas de vacaciones pasaron, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Draco levantó una mano y se masajeó su propia cabeza. Snape buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una poción para el dolor de cabeza. En silencio se la alcanzó a los chicos.

Draco negó con la cabeza. – No podemos tomarla, nos hace mal.

Snape levantó la ceja. -¿ Nos ?

- Mm, sí. Y-Ya llego a eso-. Draco tartamudeó ligeramente, e hizo un gesto, los Malfoy nunca tartamudean. Harry debe haberlo contagiado, y por la expresión de Snape, a él tampoco se le pasó el detalle.

Continuó masajeando las sienes de Harry, el dolor empezaba a menguar apenas. – Cuando volví a casa, rechacé la Marca. Mi madre quería que la tome para redimirnos con el Señor de las Tinieblas. Yo...no quise, entonces...-Miró hacia abajo, al moreno dormido. – Ni nunca-. Murmuró.

- Como sea-. Continuó en un tono normal. – Mi madre me...castigó. Harry sintió los efectos, molestó a su familia con los gritos de dolor, y ellos decidieron castigarlo encerrándolo; y realmente no lo alimentaban- Hizo una pausa, mientras sus palabras penetraban en su Jefe de Casa.

- No sé qué comentar primero-. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban ligeramente. –Estoy orgulloso de usted por enfrentarse a su madre. Asumo que, por lo que ha dicho, pueden sentir lo que el otro siente.

Draco asintió.

- Y...¿ qué decía de Potter ?- Snape no sonaba seguro de sí mismo.

- Sus familiares lo odian. Lo hacen sufrir hambre, y hasta cierto punto, lo golpean. O, más correctamente, permiten que su enorme primo lo golpee y no lo detienen. Se ríen de sus heridas, y alientan a Dudley y sus golpes. Este verano fue...malo.

Yo fui golpeado al principio, luego encerrado, mi madre se aseguró de que los elfos domésticos me alimentaran, pero eso no parecía importar. Tenía hambre constantemente, a esa altura, aún no sabíamos lo que pasaba- Draco volvió a la historia.

- Un día, sucedió la cosa más extraña, escuché que Potter me maldecía y sonó como si estuviese en la habitación, conmigo. Descubrimos que podíamos...hablar entre nosotros, con nuestras mentes. Al principio, bueno, peleamos; pero ambos estábamos encerrados, y francamente, aburridos. Así que no pasó mucho tiempo, y comenzamos a hablar. Allí, descubrimos que sentíamos lo que el otro sentía, y comenzamos a tener sueños raros. A veces eran sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas, y Harry me explicó que esos eran visiones-. Vio que Snape se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

- ¿ El Señor de las Tinieblas sigue conectado con él ?- Cuestionó.

- No lo sé. No sabemos-. Respondió Draco. –Esperábamos que usted pudiera ayudarnos a darnos cuenta.

Snape afirmó. – Continúe.

- Los otros sueños eran raros. Recuerdo uno donde yo corría por un área muggle, y era perseguido por dos chicos. Cuando me alcanzaron se reían, y uno de ellos me sujetó los brazos, mientras el otro me golpeaba. Harry soñó que iba al callejón Knockturn como un niño pequeño-. Hizo una pausa.

- ¿ Sueños compartidos ?- Preguntó Snape.

- No. No soñábamos las mismas cosas, era más como si yo aprendiera sus recuerdos y él los míos. Al principio eran varios por noche. Ahora es uno de vez en cuando-. Pensó por un momento. – De cualquier modo, parece ser que cuando nos adaptamos a una cosa, surge otra. Empezamos sintiendo lo que el otro sentía, y hablando con nuentras mentes. Luego, decubrimos que podíamos compartir imágenes-. Draco se ruborizó cuando recordó algunas.

- No deseo saber, continúe, por favor-. Dijo Snape, secamente.

- Correcto. Mm, estábamos aburridos, hablábamos mucho. Por la noche, era consolador saber que no estábamos solos. Él me contó...bueno casi todo. Y pronto pudimos sentir las emociones del otro. Cuando Harry estaba feliz, atemorizado, triste...yo podía sentirlo todo. Y a la inversa. Él estaba tan hambriento, todo el tiempo. Descubrí que apenas lo alimentaban. Recibía medio tazón de sopa, o cereal, por día. Tenía algo de dulces en su baúl del colegio, los había separado para el verano. Creo que eran como seis grageas por día. No le importaba comer las desagradables-. Draco se detuvo. Podía sentir que Harry se despertaba.

- Está por despertar, no duerme mucho. Las visiones; y ahora es peor porque yo puedo verlas. Él detesta que yo tenga que sufrirlas-. Explicó Draco, y retomó el masaje suave de las sienes de harry, alentándolo a volver a dormir.

La mente de Snape volaba, tratando de absorber todo lo que escuchaba.

- Algo así como una semana antes de que fuera a casa de los Weasley, su tía comenzó a darle frutas frescas, y en su cumpleaños, le dio un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas. Aparentemente, ese fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás recibió de ellos-. Draco gruñó ligeramente. Se calmó cuando sintió un cambio en Harry.

- No puedo explicar el alivio que sentí cuando finalmente le dieron de comer en casa de los Weasley. Por primera vez, en más de un mes, mi estómago no parecía estar comiéndose a sí mismo. Poco después, mi madre decidió tratar de convencerme, otra vez, para que me una al Señor de las Tinieblas. Ambos acabamos inconscientes, porque Harry decidió arrojarse de la escoba. Cuando él despertó, la señora Weasley le dio a tomar una poción para el dolor de cabeza. Segundos después, nos enfermamos, Harry tenía náuseas, estábamos mareados, y después de que Harry vomitó, volvimos a perder la conciencia. Fue horrible-. Snape lucía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

- No pasó mucho más durante el verano. Cuando volvimos al colegio, nos pusimos de acuerdo para encontrarnos e investigar. La primera vez, nos abrazamos y...- Hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarlo. Finalmente, buscó en su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo. Se limpió la frente y levantó la cabeza para que el hombre lo viera.

- Esto pasó-. Snape dejó que se le escapara una exclamación de sorpresa, se paró rápidamente, tirando su asiento en el apuro. Caminó hacia Draco y observó el eco del rayo en la frente del joven. Los movimientos fueron suficientes para despertar a Harry, quien lentamente abrió los ojos. Su dolor de cabeza casi desapareció.

Snape pasó un dedo sobre la marca en la frente de Draco.

-¿ Cómo lo mantiene oculto ?- Preguntó, finalmente.

- Es un producto muggle para mujeres, se llama maquillaje- Respondió Harry.

- Se me está terminando, y no sé adónde conseguir más-. Dijo Draco, cautelosamente.

- Deme la botella, encontraré una manera de conseguir más-. Sugirió Snape, volviendo a su lugar.

- Tengo...muchas cicatrices que cubrir-. Susurró Draco. Harry miraba al suelo.

-¿ Cómo ?- Draco esperó a que Harry contestara, pero pronto notó que no tenía intención de hacerlo.

- Mm...está la cicatriz del basilisco, la de cuando Colagusano revivió al Señor de las Tinieblas, la de cuando Umbridge usó la pluma de sangre...

- ¡¿ La qué !?- Gritó Snape, iracundo.

Harry dio un respingo. – La pluma de sangre, ella me hizo escribir 'No debo decir mentiras'.

Snape temblaba de furia. – Voy a matar a esa perra la próxima vez que pueda ponerle las manos encima- Gruñó.

Harry sonrió suavemente, por una vez la ira del Profesor de Pociones estaba dirigida a alguien que no era él.

- Como sea..- Dijo Draco.

- Sí, señor Malfoy, continúe-. Dijo Snape, volviendo a sentarse.

- Una vez que estuvimos juntos, en persona, los cambios siguieron. Nos hemos estado reuniendo en la biblioteca para tratar de encontrar respuestas. Creemos que sabemos de qué se trata, pero no hay más información sobre eso-. Dijo Draco, de mala gana.

- Y van a decírmelo o voy a tener que adivinar lo que pasa por su mente...mentes-. Hizo una pausa, un tanto confundido.

- Se llama 'Dos convertidos en Uno'-. Ofreció Harry. – Sólo hay un párrafo sobre el hechizo. Fue prohibido...hace mucho tiempo. Después...- Tembló.

-¿ Qué ?- Preguntó Snape, con suavidad.

- Fue la causa de la destrucción de Babilonia- Murmuró Harry. – Todo lo que dice es que los involucrados tienen que ser totalmente compatibles, almas gemelas, y que el poder es compartido y crece. Y que frecuentemente, los participantes enloquecen y destruyen todo a su alrededor.

Snape contuvo la respiración y se dejó caer en la silla.

- Cómo,- Se aclaró la garganta.-¿ Cómo se conjura ?

- No sabemos, señor- Respondió Draco. –Pero, creemos que el poder crece. Yo nunca pude hacer magia sin varita.

Snape asintió. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. -¿ No han hablado con nadie ?

- No, señor. Sólo, bueno...sólo usted-. Respondió Harry.

- Muy bien. Tengo que pensarlo, por un tiempo. Necesito investigar. Tienen detención el próximo viernes por la noche, en mi oficina, los dos-. Dijo Snape.

Harry sonrió levemente, antes de discutir. – No podemos hablar allí, señor, hay retratos, y ellos le reportan a Dumbledore.

Snape afirmó. – Estaba pensando en obtener un permiso para llevarlos a ambos a recolectar ingredientes para pociones.

Harry y Draco sonrieron. Una salida, con alguien que sabía de su…¿ amistad ?. Y sin tener que esconderse.

Snape se movió, y se arrodilló delante de ellos. Tomó la barbilla de cada uno en una de sus manos y los miró a los ojos.

- Encontraremos la solución. No voy a dejar que se hundan en la locura. Han pasado mil años desde que se usó el hechizo. Tiene que haber una solución disponible hoy, una que no había en ese entonces-. Los miró con expresión seria y determinada.

Harry sintió que se relajaba. La carga del conocimiento, ahora compartida, se aligeraba; pesaba menos sobre él. Sentía que a Draco le sucedía lo mismo. Ambos asintieron.

- Volveré a mi oficina. Espero que los dos regresen a sus dormitorios inmediatamente. Sin viajes a la biblioteca por esta noche, necesitan dormir para terminar de sanar-. Dijo, mientras se ponía de pie, realizaba el encantamiento desilusionador sobre sí mismo, y salía rápidamente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Capítulo Diez

**Esta es la traducción de "Mentes fusionadas", argumento de Ariande; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Advierto, es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, si no es de su agrado, por favor, NO sigan leyendo.**

**Nota: '...' Conversación mental entre Harry-Draco.**

**Mentes fusionadas**

**Capítulo diez**

Harry hizo su camino hacia la torre. Sus heridas latían ligeramente, gracias a los hechizos sanadores de Draco. No podía evitar preguntarse dónde había aprendido esos hechizos.

Un pensamiento comenzó a darle vueltas por la cabeza; quería una manera de ayudar a Draco a lograr su sueño de convertirse en Sanador, y mantener el entrenamiento en secreto. Harry se deslizó en su cama, y se acostó en silencio, mientras su mente giraba. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar como para dormir.

Y las dudas se colaban, ¿ había hecho bien en confiar en el Profesor de Pociones o no ?. Una sensación helada lo invadió ante el pensamiento de haberle confiado al oscuro y potencialmente peligroso hombre, no sólo su propia vida, sino también la de su…¿ pareja ?. Se estremeció, considerando lo que implicaba el pensamiento.

Su mente se desvió hacia los besos compartidos. No sabía qué pensar sobre ese incidente en particular. Habían sido consuelo, lo habían tranquilizado... Eso era…amor. Pero, Harry no se sentía enamorado.

Pensó en los besos que había recibido de Draco, y en los que había recibido de Cho, y las otras chicas. No podía compararlos. Los de Draco habían sido un consuelo, no intentaban incitarlo al deseo, o a la pasión, sólo habían querido tranquilizarlo. Habían aliviado el dolor de perder a su primer amigo.

Ese pensamiento le trajo todo un mundo de dolor y confusión nuevos. ¿ Quién traicionó al medio gigante, a él, que era un hombre generoso, capaz de morir protegiendo a los chicos que guardaba ?. De hecho, había muerto tratando de proteger al mundo que jamás hizo otra cosa, más que tratarlo con desprecio. Lo habían llamado tantas cosas. Por miedo a los gigantes, lo acusaron estúpidamente de ser capaz de producir destrucción en masa a causa de su ira, por falta de inteligencia y sangre resistente a la mayoría de los hechizos. Pero Hagrid no hubiese sido capaz de lastimar a nadie, salvo a quienes se atrevieran a poner en peligro a sus protegidos. Por supuesto, también estaban esas bestias a las que él quería tanto, alegando que eran 'criaturas incomprendidas'.

Un nuevo dolor se le instaló en el pecho. Sus ojos le quemaban con lágrimas que no podía verter. Deseó poder llorar, pero las lágrimas no surgían.

De pronto, Harry sintió que una mano le acariciaba el cabello. Sonrió levemente, y escuchó a Draco. ' Duerme, Potter, necesitas descansar'.

Harry hundió la mejilla en la almohada. Y deseó que Draco estuviese allí, con su calidez y consuelo, con sus caricias gentiles; pero mayormente, porque Draco parecía saber lo que Harry necesitaba sin necesidad de que se lo diga. Hermione y Ron tenían buenas intenciones, pero parecían empeorar las cosas. Constantemente le preguntaban cómo estaba, le decían que estaba bien llorar. Hermione insistía en que él necesitaba llorar. Ron persistía en hacerle bromas, para cambiarle el humor. En cambio, Draco, sólo lo consolaba, lo abrazaba en silencio, lo escuchaba cuando Harry quería hablar, y se sentaba a su lado cuando no.

La caricia afectuosa continuó, eventualmente ayudándolo a conciliar el sueño. En ese momento, sintió un suave roce de labios sobre su frente, y sonrió.

El resto de la semana pasó sin novedades. Harry no pudo encontrarse con Draco, debido a la presencia constante de Hermione y de Ron. Parecía que los dos se habían puesto como objetivo mantener a Harry ocupado, para evitar que se deprima.

La mayor sorpresa de la semana la trajo la clase de Pociones. Por primera vez desde que Harry llegó a Hogwarts, el Profesor Snape separó la clase en parejas. Para asombro de todos, excepto de Harry y de Draco, los puso juntos.

Cuando les señaló en qué debían trabajar, gruñó. – Espero que usted pueda evitar que Potter haga alguna idiotez. Detestaría verdaderamente, pasar la noche del viernes supervisando una detención.

Harry lanzó una mirada de enojo, al hosco profesor, cuando se alejaba. Pero fue sacado de su mal humor por una patada de Draco.

- Supéralo, Potter, no voy a fallar por tu incompetencia- Espetó. Harry contuvo una gran sonrisa, e hizo su camino al armario de materiales, para buscar los ingredientes que necesitaban para la poción que debían preparar. Cuando volvía a su banca, escuchó que Draco le pedía que tome una de las vainas de branquialgas.

Harry enarcó las cejas, confundido, pero la tomó, de todos modos. Trató de recordar los ingredientes de la poción, pero no le pareció haber visto branquialgas en ningún lado.

'No te preocupes, Harry'. Dijo Draco en su mente. 'Sé lo que estoy haciendo'.

Harry se encogió de hombros y retornó a su banco. Silenciosamente, Draco comenzó a revisar los ingredientes.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando Draco, subrepticiamente guardó la vaina en su bolso.

'¿ Qué haces con eso ?' Le preguntó.

'No te preocupes, Harry, sé lo que estoy haciendo.' Lo tranquilizó Draco. 'Vas a entenderlo más tarde'.

- Potter, sirve para algo. Corta las pasas de higo, y hazlo correctamente aunque sea por una vez- Le ladró Draco.

Harry puso lo ojos en blanco, y tomó las pasas. Sólo por obstinado, se aseguró de cortar una de ellas en forma irregular y dentada; pero lo compensó cortando más de las necesarias para la poción.

Los dos unidos, trabajaron en silencio, las únicas palabras que intercambiaron fueron las de las instrucciones. Casi al finalizar la poción, Harry observó que Draco sacaba la vaina de branquialga de su bolso, bajo la mesa, y la cortaba en tres trozos iguales.

' Date vuelta sólo por un momento, Harry.' Le indicó.

Con nada más que una mirada confundida, Harry hizo lo que Draco le pidió.

Segundos más tarde, hubo una ruidosa explosión y Harry se encontró cubierto de una espesa y caliente poción.

Lanzó un fuerte grito de sorpresa y de dolor, apenas oyendo el grito de falso enojo de Draco.

Snape se acercó con su cara enrojecida de furia. -¡ Potter, idiota !. ¿ Por qué demonios agregaste una vaina de branquialga a la poción ?

Harry levantó la vista, y a través de una nebulosa de dolor, miró al Profesor de Pociones. Vagamente, podía oír a Draco disculpándose en su mente, mientras le gritaba por arruinar la poción. Lentamente, comenzó a notar que Draco reaccionaba, tal como lo había hecho con la poción para el dolor de cabeza.

En algún lugar de su mente, registró que Snape le ordenaba a Draco que los dos se retiraran a su oficina, donde discutirían las numerosas detenciones que recibirían en el futuro.

Tan pronto como Draco cerró la puerta, rápidamente le quitó a Harry la túnica aún caliente, y realizó un encantamiento enfriador en él.

- Retratos- Murmuró Harry.

- Snape no tiene ninguno en su oficina. No hay fotografías, ni retratos, nada que pueda revelar sus secretos-. Respondió Draco, casualmente. – Lo siento tanto, Harry-. Dijo, y su voz reflejó la pena y el conocimiento del dolor que le estaba causando. – La vaina de branquialga… se suponía que neutralizaría la poción antes de que explote- Explicó, mientras examinaba los lugares donde la poción había tocado la piel de Harry.

- Bastante correcto, señor Malfoy- Dijo Snape desde la puerta. – Si la vaina se hubiese colocado entera, la poción hubiese sido totalmente neutralizada antes de explotar; pero, como fue agregada en partes, alcanzó el punto de explosión mucho más rápido y no se neutralizó.

- Ah- Dijo Draco, simplemente; su atención estaba centrada en enjuagar la poción que aún continuaba en contacto con Harry.

- Aunque aprecio el hecho de que comprendió mi indirecta, desearía que la próxima vez que se esfuerce por lograr una detención, por favor, hágalo sin destruir mi laboratorio-. Dijo Snape, cuando parecía que Harry comenzaba a recuperarse.

- Espera, ¡ lo hiciste a propósito !- Exclamó, dándose cuenta.

-¿ Te sientes mejor, Harry ?- Preguntó Draco, aún revoloteando alrededor.

- Sí, pero…puede que necesite más explicaciones, porque, bueno, dolor y entendimiento parecen ser mutuamente excluyentes-. Dijo Harry, sintiendo que su fuerza retornaba.

- Aunque, en tu caso, Harry, el entendimiento parece opcional-. Bromeó Draco.

- Bien dicho, señor Malfoy- Murmuró Snape.

- Mm…¿ Señor, necesita que limpiemos el laboratorio ?- Preguntó Draco.

-No será necesario, la señorita Granger ya lo está haciendo mientras hablamos. Y a eso le sumamos la pérdida de diez puntos por discutir conmigo por mi modo de tratar con el señor Potter. Ella opina que el señor Potter necesita una visita a la Enfermería- Dijo, con un tono ligeramente inquisitivo.

- No señor-. Respondió Harry, temblando levemente; pensando en cómo haría para convencer a la dama-dragón de la Enfermería, para que no lo obligue a tomar una poción. Sería una pésima idea.

- Muy bien. Por las próximas tres semanas, los dos tendrán detención conmigo, jueves y viernes por la noche. Comenzaremos a las siete. De pronto, me veo en la necesidad de conseguir ingredientes frescos para mis pociones. Nos encontraremos al borde del Bosque Prohibido. No olviden las varitas-. Giró y salió de la habitación.

Draco le dio una última mirada rápida a Harry, asegurándose de que estaba bien, antes de limpiar sus túnicas y salir. Harry se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, antes de plantar una mueca en su rostro, y seguir a los dos Slytherins.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


	11. Capítulo Once

**Esta es la traducción de "Mentes fusionadas", argumento de Ariande; y personajes originales de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Advierto, es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, si no es de su agrado, por favor, NO sigan leyendo.**

**Nota: '...' Conversación mental entre Harry-Draco.**

**Mentes fusionadas**

**Capítulo once**

Harry hizo su camino hacia la primera de sus detenciones de ese año. Ostensiblemente, se debían a sus peleas con Draco, o por explotar su caldero, o por cualquier otra minúscula excusa que Snape encontró para dárselas. A estas alturas, Harry podía asegurar que estaba cerca de romper el record de la mayor cantidad de detenciones en un año. Hasta los gemelos estaban impresionados, o por le menos así le dijeron en sus cartas.

Ron, por otro lado, probablemente seguía en el dormitorio, despotricando sobre lo injusto que era Snape. Hermione parecía tener una opinión dividida, estaba segura de que él merecía las detenciones, porque, ¿ cómo se las arregló para hacer explotar todos los calderos esta semana ?. Además, algunas de estas detenciones probablemente sólo eran para cubrir clases de Oclumancia, ¿ y cómo llevaba Harry esas clases ?

La mente de Harry comenzó a girar a causa de la rápida sucesión de preguntas, de parte de Hermione y de las quejas furiosas de Ron. A veces, no le sorprendía preferir la compañía silenciosa de Draco. Ultimamente, las exigencias del colegio aumentaban, y si a eso se le sumaban las clases que había perdido cuando estuvo de luto por Hagrid; todo contribuía a forzarlos a pasar menos tiempo juntos. Esta noche, de hecho, sería la primera, en tres días. Y en presencia de Snape.

Harry se vistió como para un viaje al Bosque Prohibido. Realmente no sabía qué podía esperar; aunque Draco le había asegurado que Snape los sacaría de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Probablemente, hacia la profundidad del bosque, para garantizarles la privacidad.

Harry seguía a Snape y a Draco. Se movían a un paso bastante rápido y él se apresuraba detrás, con una expresión entre enojada y huraña en su cara. La conexión compartida con Draco permanecía en silencio, ambos con temor a distraerse y hablar en voz alta.

No pasó mucho y los tres se detuvieron en los límites del bosque. Cuanto más se acercaban, Harry sentía que crecía el nerviosismo en Draco. Cuando le internaron en el bosque, ese nerviosismo comenzó a convertirse en miedo, rozando al terror. Harry sujetó a Draco y se detuvo, atrayendo al otro chico, para que se detenga con él.

-¿ Señor?- Dijo Harry, suavemente, aún temeroso del famoso carácter de Snape, y de sobresaltar a Draco, que ahora se aferraba a él.

-¿ Qué ?- Preguntó Snape, con una pizca de gruñido en la voz, dándose vuelta.

-¿ Nos da un momento, por favor ?- Preguntó Harry, y trató de hacer contacto visual con Draco. El chico tenía su cara hundida en el cuello de Harry, y temblaba violentamente.

-¿ Draco?- Harry levantó una mano y pasó los dedos por el cabello suave de Draco. Con ternura le levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿ Es por lo que pasó en primer año ?- Preguntó Harry, sospechando que esa era parte del problema, recordando las protestas.

- En parte- Confirmó Draco, y un estremecimiento lo travesó. ' Y parte a causa de mi padre. Él...él me dejaba afuera, en el bosque, me contaba esas historias, y...'

-Señor- Harry notó que Snape se les había acercado, y se movía detrás de Draco, mirando a Harry, como pidiéndole permiso para tranquilizar al chico aterrado en sus brazos. Harry pensó un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza. – Su padre- Explicó, en voz baja.

Harry observó cómo los ojos de Snape se oscurecían furiosos, asintiendo comprensivamente. Sin necesidad de escuchar más. – Muy bien, tendremos que encontrar otro lugar para trabajar en los hechizos en conjunto. No creo que podamos llegar hasta dónde yo tenía pensado, si él está así, ya aquí-. Dijo Snape, con voz suave y sorpresivamente gentil, en contraste con el enojo que casi lo hacía temblar.

La mente de Harry volaba, su primer pensamiento fue ir a la Casa de los Gritos, pero pensó que era probable que, hasta cierto punto, estuviese siendo vigilada por Dumbledore; además, seguramente Snape no guardaba los mejores recuerdos del lugar. El único lugar cercano que Harry podía considerar, era el sitio que los gemelos habían comprado en Hogsmeade. Esta semana había recibido una carta de los gemelos, donde le contaban sobre la casa que habían comprado y el gran sótano que poseía, perfecto para probar sus nuevos productos.

El problema era, ¿ cómo presentarse con Snape y Draco, y pedirles prestado su sótano capaz de soportar explosiones ?. No podía. No, sin explicarles unas cuantas cosas. Pero, los gemelos eran buenos guardando secretos; jamás dejaron escapar nada sobre de dónde salió el dinero para la tienda.

Tomó la decisión. Lentamente, sintió que los temblores de Draco mermaban, y se separó de él.

'Quédate con Snape por un momento. Creo que está frenético porque no puede ayudar. Tengo una idea, pero si me aparezco con ustedes dos, creo…bueno; tengo que asegurar el lugar'. Explicó Harry.

- Señor, tengo una idea, pero necesito hablar con alguien. Yo…significa que debo explicarle todo a alguien… pero creo que puedo confiar en ellos. Ya…ya regreso.

Harry corrió velozmente hacia la casa de los gemelos. Sabía, por la carta, su ubicación exacta, a medio camino entre Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, apenas en un desvío del camino. Apresuradamente arrojó la capa sobre sí mismo, mientras corría.

Golpeó la puerta y esperó, hasta que uno de los gemelos la abrió. Ni siquiera pareció sorprenderse cuando no vio a nadie allí.

-¡ Imagínate!. Nadie llamó a la puerta, George- Gritó Fred, abriendo totalmente la puerta y haciéndose a un lado, antes de volver a cerrarla.

-Debe ser nuestro amigo imaginario- Dijo George, entrando a la habitación.

- Sí, ¿ pero qué andaría haciendo fuera del colegio una noche como esta ?- Preguntó Fred, observando a Harry, que se quitaba la capa.

- Necesito un enorme favor, chicos. Mm, tengo que darles una gran explicación, pero ahora no tengo tiempo. ¿ Confían en mi ?- Harry los dedicó

una mirada suplicante, pidiendo ayuda.

- Por supuesto que sí, hermanito- George pasó un brazo por sobre el hombro de Harry. –Sólo dínos qué necesitas y te lo daremos. Pero, si viniste hasta aquí por productos para hacer bromas, voy a tener que mandarte una Vociferadora-. Advirtió, cortante.

- Mm, no. Necesito pedirles que vayan y traiganaSnapeyaMalfoyqueestáncercadeloslímitesdelbosque- Dijo Harry de un tirón. –Muy bien, creo que escuché lo que dijiste, pero no creo haber oído bien- Dijo Fred, sacudiendo su cabeza, incrédulo. –Porque si escuché lo que creo que escuché.

- Entonces, ¿ nos pediste que traigamos a Snape y a Malfoy, y ellos saben que estás vagando por aquí y te cubren ?- George completó lo que decía su hermano; ambos totalmente asombrados.

- Sí, es correcto- Asintió Harry. – Les prometo que les voy a explicar, pero es una larga historia y realmente necesito que traigan a Draco, está aterrorizado allá, en este momento, ¿ por favor ?

Había notado que el miedo crecía en Draco, cuando lo dejó, y sentía la urgencia de volver a su lado y calmarlo.

Los gemelos lo estudiaron un momento. -¿ Dónde conseguimos el dinero para nuestra tienda ? – Preguntó George.

- Del Torneo de los Tres Magos, yo les obsequié las ganancias- Respondió Harry, confuso por el comentario.

- Muy bien- Respondieron juntos. –Volveremos enseguida, ¿ dónde están ?

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. Rápidamente, explicó la ubicación y antes de que terminara, ambos desaparecieron con un –Sabemos dónde es-.

'Draco, ¡ Confía en los gemelos !' Exclamó Harry.

Sintió que el miedo de Draco se elevaba brevemente, y asumió que los gemelos habían aparecido delante de él. Momentos después, hubo otro sonido, y los gemelos reaparecieron, cada uno con un acompañante.

- Te importaría explicar, Potter- Pidió Snape, y su voz se hizo peligrosamente suave.

- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero ellos realmente son confiables, y capaces de guardar un secreto. No actúan como Ron, no dejan salir cosas accidentalmente cuando se enojan, o algo así. Ellos son muy buenos disuasores- Harry trató de explicar su razonamiento.

- Y, no les preocupan mucho las reglas…

Snape lanzó una carcajada, sorprendiendo a todos. – Eso, ciertamente es verdad.

- No, realmente no nos preocupan- Dijo Fred, con su voz desacostumbradamente seria. –Pero, cuando nuestro hermanito anda envuelto con un Mortífago y un hijo de un Mortífago, queremos explicaciones.

Harry observó las expresiones serias, que parecían tan fuera de lugar en esas caras idénticas.

- Lo sé, pero va a tomar bastante tiempo, y realmente no podemos explicarlo todo-. Dijo Harry. Rápidamente trató de contarles todo sobre el hechizo que él y Draco accidentalmente lanzaron sobre sí mismos; y cómo durante el verano hablaron y sintieron uno las emociones del otro. Luego, cómo aumentaban los poderes en ambos; y lo que decía el libro.

- Creo que puedo explicar un poco más sobre el hechizo- Dijo Snape, cuando Harry terminó su explicación. –No encontré mucha información sobre el hechizo, pero sí algunas referencias, esta semana. El modo exacto del conjuro se ha perdido a través del tiempo, probablemente ha sido una pérdida deliberada, dada su naturaleza destructiva. Todo lo que se sabe es que involucra un acto de pasión, cuerpo y mente.

Harry se mordió el labio.

- Peleamos, apasionadamente, yo traté de usar Imperio, y la poción era para cambiar el color del cabello, el elemento del cuerpo-. Habló Draco, por primera vez.

- Exactamente- Snape pareció confirmar la teoría de mala gana. – Como sea, creo que lo mejor para todos es que olvidemos la combinación.

Todos asintieron, solemnemente. Aún los gemelos parecían reconocer la severidad de la situación. Harry se sentó en el sofá de la habitación, cansado de estar de pie, y tiró de Draco para que se siente a su lado. Escuchó que Snape continuaba la explicación.

- El hechizo parece crecer y salirse de control cuanto más rápido se integra. Creo que es así, porque no sabemos cómo funciona completamente y porque ustedes no estuvieron conscientes del hechizo por mucho tiempo; creo que el peligro de que se salga de control es mínimo. Como sea, no puedo asegurarlo. Además, parece ser que el hechizo tiene tres partes, que lo completan. La primera parte es irreversible. Ustedes estarán conectados para siempre- A esta altura, Snape se colocó delante de donde Harry y Draco estaban sentados en el sofá, acurrucados juntos; esta vez, Harry tranquilizaba a Draco por su temor en el bosque.

Harry afirmó su comprensión, con la cabeza, mientras Snape acercaba una otomana para sentarse frente a ambos chicos; y los observaba cuidadosamente, con preocupación en los ojos.

- Creo que comprendo… pero está bien. Creo que si me separara de Draco, me volvería loco- Harry no sabía cómo explicarlo. Al principio, la presencia de Draco en su mente era desconcertante, pero podía ignorarla. Ahora, estaban integrados en tal profundidad, que no tener las emociones extra y la persona para hablarle, y no poder saber si Draco estaba herido o no, creía que no sería capaz de sobrevivir si le quitaban eso. Sintió que Draco coincidía.

- La segunda y tercera partes, son las que sí pueden ser removidas. Parece que son las partes que los integrarían completamente, y con eso, otra vez, los poderes crecerían exponencialmente. Mi teoría es que su uso equivocado causó la devastación del pasado. Como están, en este momento, ustedes tienen sus propias emociones separadas, sus sentimientos, pensamientos y recuerdos. Mientras comparten algunos de ellos, aún pueden elegir qué recordar. La segunda y tercera parte del hechizo, se supone que se conjuren al mismo tiempo, para que integren totalmente esos aspectos. No serían más dos seres separados; sino un cuerpo, una mente, una magia. No podrían funcionar independientemente uno del otro en esos aspectos del hechizo, ni siquiera respirar independientemente. Me parece que es en esta fase del hechizo que se pierde el control, cuando no pueden identificar de quién son los recuerdos, y no pueden separar las emociones. Es ese tipo de cosas las que causan la locura-. Snape hablaba con un nivel de gravedad que hizo temblar a Harry.

Observó cómo Snape se inclinaba y tomaba una de las manos de Draco y una suya en cada una de sus manos. Una pequeña parte de Harry deseaba reír ante las caras de sorpresa de Fred y George, por ambas cosas, por el relato que oían y por la escena tierna entre tres personas totalmente increíbles.

-Este es… ?- Harry respiró hondo, estremeciéndose. -¿ Este es el poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce ? – Preguntó Harry, temeroso. Su mano aferrada alrededor de la de Snape, buscando consuelo.

- Puede ser, realmente puede ser, no puedo estar seguro. Lo que sí puedo afirmar con bastante certeza es que el Señor de las Tinieblas no tiene un alma gemela- dijo Snape, con un brillo de humor en la mirada. Harry sintió una ráfaga de aire contra su cuello cuando Draco rió; y él no pudo evitar una risa a su vez.

- Creo que necesitamos sentarnos- Murmuraron los gemelos, e inmediatamente se dejaron caer en el suelo. – Digo, ¡ esto es demasiado para soportar !- Exclamó George. –¿ Snape tiene sentido del humor ? .

¿ Cuánto puede soportar el corazón de un pobre mortal ?

Harry rió. Snape les lanzó una mirada fulminante. Harry sintió que los hombros de Draco se sacudían con una risa silenciosa.

-¿ Y cómo es que seguimos teniendo visiones ?- Preguntó Harry.

- Esa pregunta es, en verdad, la más fácil de responder- Dijo Snape. – Una vez que supe lo que sucedía, pude descubrir eso con facilidad. Dos personas no pueden ocupar la mente de otra al mismo tiempo. Draco, permanentemente, ha pasado a ocupar tu mente, no hay lugar para que entre otro. De todos modos, ustedes funcionan independientemente, y tú Harry, compartes una conexión con el Señor de las Tinieblas, y puedes entrar a su mente. No hay posibilidades de visiones falsas. Creo que cada visión que recibes debería ser tratada como válida, e informada inmediatamente.

-¿ El Señor de las Tinieblas no puede ocluir ?- Preguntó Harry, curioso.

- Creo que sí, pero, por lo que he presenciado con ustedes dos, creo que la fuerza que poseen es mucho más grande que su habilidad para ocluir- Respondió Snape.

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido. -¿ De veras ?

Snape asintió.

- Yo…creo que..¿ necesitamos practicar ?- Harry miró a los gemelos, y Snape afirmó con contundencia.

- Aquí es donde entran ustedes-. Dijo Harry, a Fred y George.

- Pueden usar el sótano las veces que lo necesiten- Miraban a Harry, lanzándole alguna mirada a Snape y a Draco, con ojos asombrados. Harry se sentía aliviado porque no había ni una pizca de temor en esos ojos.

- Entonces, creo que deberíamos ir allí- Dijo Snape, separándose de los chicos y poniéndose de pie . Se volvió hacia los gemelos. –Si son tan amables de conducirnos hasta allí, deberíamos tener unos minutos de práctica, antes de que sea hora de regresar.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Con este capítulo estamos a la par de la historia de Ariande.**_

_**Ahora, esperamos las actualizaciones del original.**_

_**Hasta la próxima !**_

_**D.L.**_


End file.
